Breathless
by KW05
Summary: Rachel makes Quinn move in with her and her dads. And then comes DRAMA! Femslash pairing if you don't like it don't read it! ON HIATUS until writer's block is overcome!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Author's Note: First Rachel/Quinn pairing please be gentle.  
Summary: Rachel makes Quinn move in with her and her dads. And then comes DRAMA

* * *

"I want you out of my house."

"But I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Of course you do! Why don't you go live your real baby's daddy!"

Ouinn's eye began filling with tears, "Finn please," she begged.

"Please leave," Finn said turning away from Quinn.

Quinn nodded, "I'm so sorry." Finn paused for only a moment then continued up the stairs. Quinn let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Her whole world was falling apart piece by piece. She was disowned by her parents, kicked out of her house, kicked out of Cheerios, slushied in the face several times, and now she was kicked out of the only place she knew she could go. Quinn gathered the rest of her belongings and left the Hudson household. She had no idea where to go.

The rain had started sometime during her fight with Finn and now it was pouring. She made to her car, but there was not one spot on her that was dry. She started her car and drove away. After driving for a few minutes she found herself at the park her dad used to take her to. She got out of her car and sat at a picnic table. It was still raining but she didn't care, it wasn't like anyone cared about her anyway and she sobbed, dropping her head into her hands. After a few minutes she no longer felt the rain falling down on her and she heard an echoing above, she looked up and saw an umbrella above her head, she turned to her right and saw the last person she would ever see.

"You know you can get pneumonia sitting out her and it's not good for the baby."

"Why do you care?" Quinn snipped, a blanket was then wrapped around her shoulders.

"You're shivering."  
"What are you doing out here?" Quinn asked sadly.

"Well if I want to be a star I have to be able to sing in any type of weather. You know like they do those crazy season things on America's Next Top Model. I want to be able to sing whenever, wherever, so I come out here and see what I can do," Rachel smiled at her.

"How's the rain working for you?"

"Well I kinda choke on the water a couple of times. I've learned don't looking up when it's raining."

"Why don't you practice in the shower or something?"

"Because I control the temperature. I have to be ready for anything. Cause when I am singing at the Christmas Tree Lighting in New York it may rain or snow or just be really cold. I can't go give me a warm shower to Mother Nature." Quinn laughed for the first time that day.

"You're Jewish."

"I'll be a star and even if I am doesn't mean I will turn down the lighting of the giant Christmas Tree," Rachel smiled, "What are you doing out here Quinn? It's really not good for you or the baby."

"I don't have anywhere to go," Quinn said softly.

"Finn kicked you out?"

"Did you expect him to let me stay, knowing I was carrying his child?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he's a good guy I didn't think he would just throw you out."

"Yeah well he did," Quinn snapped getting up and walking away from Rachel the rain coming down on her once again.

"Quinn! Stop!"

"What! Berry!"

"Where are you going to go?" Rachel asked as she slowly approached her.

Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes, and they slowly began falling. She hung her head, "I don't know," she whispered so softly Rachel barely heard it.

"Ok. Come on," Rachel said looping her arm through Quinn's.

"What? Where are we going?"  
"You are going to take me home cause I walked her and you are in no condition to walk because you are shivering.

"Why would I take you home?"

"Cause for now it will be your home as well until you can figure something out."  
"No," Quinn said sternly.

"No?"

"No I will not stay with you. You don't even like me!"

"You are a teammate Quinn. And as much I as don't approve of what you did to Finn. You still need a place to stay. I will not have you sitting in this park to catch pneumonia. You and your baby need to be healthy. So take me home."

"What about your parents?"  
"What about them?"  
"I will not impose on them like that."

"My dads won't care. Besides we have an extra room that we only use when my Grandma comes and stays with us, which is usually only around the Hanukah."

"Rachel."

"Where else can you go? You just told me you had no where to go. Now I am giving you some place."

Quinn began sobbing, "Thank you," she cried.

"Come on," Rachel said, leading her back to her car. Quinn stopped, "Quinn?" Quinn moved her arm around to Rachel's back and brought her into a hug.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered in her ear, pulling away. Rachel didn't answer she just smiled and they continued to Quinn's car. "So what were you sing? That 'Singing in the Rain' song?"

"Actually I was singing 'It's Raining Men'," Rachel laughed.

"So you actually walked here?"  
"I live right over there," Rachel said pointing to a white house with green shutters. Quinn smiled. They both got in Quinn's car and she drove them to Rachel's house.

"Daddy! Dad!"

"Hey Sweetie!" Quinn heard from the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you both for a minute!" Rachel shouted, turning to Quinn, "Let me show you to your room. There's a bathroom in the bedroom so you can take a shower and get warm. There's also a hair dryer underneath the sink."  
"Thank you, Rachel. I don't know why you are being to nice to me."  
"We're teammates."

"Right," Quinn said softly. Rachel showed Quinn to her room and how to work the shower. Then left Quinn to be alone.

She came back downstairs to find her dads in the kitchen. "I need to talk to you guys."

"Ok sweetie what's up?" James asked.

"I have a friend, who's pregnant, disowned and kicked out by her parents. She was living with her boyfriend, but then he kicked her out when he found out the baby wasn't his. She doesn't have anywhere to go and I thought maybe she could stay here for the time being. We have an extra room, that we only use for Grandma and I thought she could stay there."

"Wow. That sounds like a soap opera!" Rachel's other dad Jacob said.

"It is!"

"Well what's her name? And I'm guessing she is already here."

"Her name is Quinn Fabrey and yes she's upstairs."

"Well it's fine with me," James said.

"Me to sweetheart. I can't believe parent would just kick out a 16 year old girl. A pregnant 16 year old girl nonetheless."

"Her parents are those bible people."  
"Oh I see. Is she going to have a problem with me and your father?"  
"I don't know. I don't think so."

"I don't," Quinn said from the doorway.

"Hi sweetie," James said. "I am James and this is Jacob. Rachel calls me dad and Jacob daddy."

"I'm Quinn," she said walking over to them, shaking both of your hands.

"Rachel tells us that you are pregnant. How far along?"

"A month."  
"Ok you have your vitamins you need?"  
"Yes," Quinn said softly.

"Well whatever you need please let us know. Especially what you like to eat," Jacob said.

"Thank you sir."  
"Oh no, no, no, there will be no siring us in this household."

"Yes si…Jacob."

"Perfect," James said. "Well Quinn why don't you go get situated in your room and Rachel can help you. If you need anything at all please do not hesitate to ask where it is and take it." Quinn smiled and nodded at them, walking away.

She paused in the doorway, turning back toward the family, "Thank you all so much. I don't deserve your hospitality at all."

"Quinn no one deserves to be thrown out of their own home where they feel safe. But from now on please call this place your home," James said.

"Go help her Rachel. And if she needs anything from the store please make sure she gets it," Jacob said.

"Ok daddy. Thank you both."

Rachel headed up the stairs into Quinn's room. "So you can paint it if you want." Quinn jumped at Rachel's voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok. I kinda like the color."

"Really?" Rachel asked scrunching her face. "I'm not a big fan of green, but if you like it," Rachel smiled.

"I don't understand why you and your family are being so nice to me. I have been so horrible to you."

"Everyday deserves a second chance, Quinn," Rachel said sitting down on the bed. Quinn sat down next to her, letting out a sigh. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began sobbing. Rachel reached over pulling her into her and holding on tight. Quinn grabbed the front of Rachel's shirt, clutching on tight, crying into her chest.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's ok," Rachel whispered. "It's ok. Let it out," she whispered again. Rachel gently ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

* * *

So what do you all think?!?! Would you like more or should I just stop right now?!? Leave me comments and suggestions about anything you would like to read in this fic =)!


	2. Slushied

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! It is very much appreciated!!

* * *

An hour later Quinn had finally calmed down, she removed herself from Rachel. "Are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine," Quinn said coldly. "I want to be alone."

"Ok," Rachel said not surprised at the coldness in Quinn's voice, but a little hurt. "I'll be downstairs."

"I don't care where you go."

Rachel nodded walking out of the guest room, which was now Quinn's room.

"Hi daddy," Rachel said sitting down next to Jacob, who sat on the couch. "Where's dad?"

"He got called into work."

"Oh," Rachel said sadly.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Quinn."

"She's pregnant sweetheart she is on an emotional rollercoaster. She's going to be very mean at times then sweet as pie in the next second. It's the hormones."

Rachel smiled, "I just hope she'll be ok."

"She will be honey. It's an adjustment a very big one. We will just have to show her love. I want all her doctor's bills," Jacob said.

"What?"

"Her doctor bills are going to be outrageous and I want, we your dad and I want to take care of them. No teenager has the money for all the bills and then she will need new clothes. I want you to make sure she gets them. So when she is up to it take her shopping and use your emergency credit card."

"Daddy I don't think she will go for that."

"Sweet heart you once convinced me and your father to rent a reindeer for Christmas even though we are Jewish. You can be very convincing. So just talk to her. She trusts you."

"No she doesn't."

"You got her here didn't you?"  
"Yeah but,"

"No buts sweetheart. Your father and I discussed this already. And we want Quinn to be as comfortable as she can be ok?"  
"Ok daddy."

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so," Jacob said standing lightly squeezing Rachel's knee. He turned and saw Quinn, "Hi Quinn," he said before leaving the living room.

"Hey," Quinn said. Rachel turned her head and gave Quinn a small smile. Quinn sat down on the couch next to Rachel. "I'm sorry."

"You need to quit apologizing cause it's getting kinda old," Rachel smiled.

"My hormones are going insane. I can't control how I am feeling and it's driving me crazy. One hour I can be bawling and then the next I'm ready to punch someone in the face. You were just being nice and."

"Quinn it's forgotten," Rachel smiled. "So I have something ask you, well not really ask tell you."

"Ok," Quinn said bracing herself for the worst *She's going to kick me out! Damn hormones! And doesn't she know I'm pregnant and kind of hormonal!*

"My dads would like to take care of all your medical bills for the baby."

*Wait what?* "No Rachel I can't let them do that."

"Well that's kind of too bad because they are."

"I won't let them have the bill."

"Then they will take your car away."

"What?"

"Ok that one I made up, but really Quinn they want to do this for you. Please let them."

"Only if I can pay them back I don't know how I can do that but I will get a job."

"You will not get a job," Jacob said from the kitchen. "You can help around the house or something. I told Rachel she wouldn't have to have a job if she helped around the house and kept her grades up. And I will tell you the same thing."

"Jacob I really appreciate this but."

"No Quinn. That's what you will do and that's final."

"There's really no point in fighting with him Quinn. I take after him and you won't win."

Quinn gave a small chuckle, "So it's useless?"

"Yeah pretty much," Rachel smiled. "And I am to take you shopping for maternity clothes or bigger normal clothes when you begin showing."

"I…"

"Don't fight me. There's no use. I will win."

"I really hope you don't think you will always win."

"No I don't believe I will always win, but I do take after daddy and I can convince dad of anything and soon I think it will work on you."

"I don't think so Berry," Quinn challenge.

"I'm still taking you shopping."

"Ok."

Within a couple of weeks, Quinn had gotten used to calling the Berry house her home as well. Rachel and her dads felt more like a family to her than her biological family ever did. However, neither girl told anyone about their living arrangement, that was until Britney and Santana found out because they had seen Rachel get out of Quinn's car not too long ago and grilled them about it until one of (Quinn) broke down and told. But, other than those two no one else knew.

"Hey!" Kurt said to Mercedes and Tina.

"What?"  
"Is that Rachel getting out of Quinn's car?"

"Oh yeah Quinn's living with Rachel," Britney said.

"What?" both Kurt and Mercedes exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah since Finn kicked her out."

"Yo wait. Finn kicked Quinn out?"

"Yeah," Britney said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "The baby is Puck's. Quinn was honest with her parents, then they kicked her out, and then she moved in with Finn, but she told him a couple weeks ago that the baby was Puck's so he kicked her out. And now she's living with Rachel."

"How did you find all this out?"

"Umm Quinn told me. Well actually she told Santana after Santana grilled her about it and I was standing there."

"This all happened in the span of two weeks?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I give her credit, Quinn cause she could've kept it all secret but she didn't she was honest and well I guess being honest isn't all that good."

"So now she's living with Berry?"

"Yes."

"Does Finn know?"

"I don't know. You guys didn't even know till now so I highly doubt he knows. I have to go. See ya at Glee!"

"Quinn is living with Rachel?"

"Mmmhmmm," Mercedes said.

"I, I, I, I thi-think hell froze over," Tina stuttered.

"Agreed," Mercedes and Kurt said together. The three headed inside the school. Not noticing that Finn stood behind them.

"So I think we should do 'For Good' I mean that would be an amazing song to do. And I mean I know I could sing one part and you could sing the other, well we'd have to work on your part cause you aren't vocally trained like myself. And then once we'd do that the song would be amazing!"

"Whatever you say Superstar."

"You know I'm not sure whether to take that name a compliment or if you are mocking me."

"Whatever you want, Superstar."

"Now I know you are mocking me."

"How do you figure?"

"Quinn."

"Rachel."

Rachel stood glaring at Quinn, "You know I do not appreciate being mocked."

"I know," Quinn smiled. "Want to know what song I think we should do?"

"Enlighten me."

"Poker Face," Quinn smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You and that stupid song. I can't believe you can listen to it on repeat over and over."

"It's a catchy song and I like it. And I have to get to my locker," Quinn said turning and walking away from Rachel. "I'll see you in…" *SPLASH* Quinn was now covered in ice and blue sugar corn syrup.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled, coming up behind Quinn. *SPLASH!* Rachel was now cover in ice and purple sugar corn syrup. A random boy from the football team had slushied her.

"That's for everything Quinn that you have put me through and Rachel well I didn't do that to you and I wasn't going to, but you should have told me that she moved in with you!" Finn exclaimed throwing the cup at Quinn's feet. Rachel took a step forward, Finn felt a strong sting to the side of his face, he had just been slapped by Rachel. Finn backed away from the girls when he was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell man!" Puck yelled punching him in the face. Finn rolled him over so he now had the upper hand, punching Puck in the face.

"Guys!" Mr. Shuster said, pulling the boys apart.

Quinn brought her hand up to her eyes wiping away the corn syrup and tears. She looked up finding the closest bathroom running to it. Rachel went to her locker taking out her duffle bag, heading into the same bathroom Quinn went.

"I can't believe he did that to me," Quinn said, leaning against the sink.

"I'm sorry."

"I mean I deserve it I do, but it make it any easier. I've already been humiliated enough and yet I have to," Quinn stopped finally looking up at Rachel through the mirror. Rachel was covered in grape slushy.

"At least your slushy matches your clothes. I'm kinda clashing I mean purple and orange!" Rachel said trying to lighten the mood.

Quinn smiled, "I do have to say I do look better slushied than you, Superstar."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said her smile turning into a frown.

"For what? You didn't do this."

"I'm not sorry about this time, but all the times before. When I would slushy you or have somebody slushy you. I didn't realize how humiliating it was. Ok I did, but I never thought I would be on the receiving end of one of these. On the receiving end of one thrown by my ex."

"I can't believe Finn did that," Rachel said coming up behind Quinn grabbing some paper towels and wetting them. She brought one of the towels up to Quinn's face and slowly started rinsing off the blue sugar. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be. It's been a rough couple of weeks. Thank you for everything, Rachel. I don't know what I would do if," Quinn paused trying to gain her composure.

"No thanks needed. But you will have to help me get this out of my hair."

Quinn smiled sadly, "Deal."

"I have extra clothes if you want a shirt"

"It's not one of your sweaters is it?"

"I have one if you would like," Rachel smiled. "I also have a t-shirt if you would like that."

"Sure," Quinn smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Rachel smiled as she helped Quinn get out the blue corn syrup from her hair. Quinn in returned helped Rachel get out the purple corn syrup.

That afternoon Finn didn't show up to Glee practice.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I don't really care for this chapter! I have future chapters written and I am trying to get to those ones because the main story isn't going to be about Finn and Quinn and Rachel I have other plans in mind and that involves a new character so I am working on getting there so bare with me. Let me know if you have some suggestions cause I love to add things in and whatnot! And let me know if you want more or if I should just throw in the towels now before i get too far ahead! Thanks for reading!


	3. Apologies

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! It is very much appreciated!!

* * *

No one in Glee blamed Quinn for Finn's non appearance over the next couple of weeks. The practice went on. Finn finally decided to show up a couple weeks later and tension filled the air. He slowly approached Quinn, however, he was stopped by Rachel and Puck who stood in front of Quinn not allowing Finn to pass.

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel asked.

"I need to talk to Quinn," he said softly, "to apologize."

"I don't think so man," Puck replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How can you think an apology is just going to erase what you did to her."

"Yeah man how could you do something like that."

"Finn you are unbelievable. I thought you were leading man material turns out you are just an extra!"

"I was a jerk I'm sorry. But I need to talk to her," Finn said trying to step around Puck and Rachel, however the two moved together so he couldn't get around."

"Guys it's ok," Quinn said softly, she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, giving her a small smile and doing the same thing to Puck. They moved aside, letting the pair sit in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison. They smiled shyly at one another.

"No Quinn I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me and why I slushied you. I was hurt and angry and that doesn't give me an excuse but what I did was uncalled for and I'm so sorry. It was wrong and I can't believe I did it. I just," he paused, "I'm sorry."

"I deserved it."

"What no you didn't. How can you think that?"

"Because look at all of the people I've hurt. You, Puck, my parents. So yeah I deserved it."

"No you didn't. And I wish I would have just talked to you."

"I should have told you right away that the baby was Puck's. I shouldn't have strung you along."

"Well it's not like you waited until you were four months pregnant."

"I miss you Finn. My best friend."

"I miss you too Quinn we talked about everything and I want to get back to that if you think you could forgive me for what I did."

"Only if you can forgive me for everything."

Finn smiled holding out his hand, "Forgiven."

Quinn took his hand in hers, "Forgiven as well."

"So you're living with Rachel?"

"Yeah. She kinda made me."

"I can see that."

"It's weird, but I feel at home there."

Finn smiled, "I'm sorry I kicked you out."

"I would have done the same thing Finn."

"I've been a jerk."

"So have I. Finn I'm so sorry," Quinn said as single tears began falling from her eyes.

Finn brought his hand up to Quinn face wiping away the tears. "Everything will be ok."

"It would be so much easier if everyone just hated me."

"And how would that make it easier? I mean who would help you get that slushy out of your hair?"

Quinn smiled, "I haven't been slushied for two whole days. I just totally jinxed myself."

"You have a poncho right?"

"I do," Quinn smiled.

Finn smiled, but then became serious. "Do you know what you're going to do with the baby?"

"I'm not ready Finn. I can't be a mom I can't even support myself let alone another human being. I want it to have a good home."

"You have a lot of people behind you Quinn. Just know that. In case something changes."

"Thank you Finn."

"I wish I could take back everything."

"Me too," Quinn replied. Finn put his hand on Quinn's shoulder giving it a light squeeze before standing and walking toward Artie and Tina. Quinn looked at her hands, folded in her lap. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up a small smile spread across her face, she brought her hand up to grip the hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said, she looked away from Puck and around the room her eyes stopping at Rachel who was looking at her. She smiled at the brunette, and the brunette gave a sad smile back, as she looked at the fingers interlaced together. And that was the day Puck and Quinn became something, not dating but trying to start from the beginning as friends.

Puck had started coming over quite a bit to the Berry household. When he did come over Rachel felt like an outsider once again, but this time it was in her own home. Quinn and him had spent the day together, and Rachel felt something she didn't quite know what and she didn't know why and she didn't like it. It wasn't like she wanted Puck or anything. They had come into the kitchen, where Rachel was making herself a sandwich.

"Hey Berry," Puck said.

"Noah," Rachel smiled.

"Whatcha making?" Quinn asked with a smile.

*She's beautiful* Rachel thought *Wait what?!* "A sandwich," she said .

"You going to make me one?" Quinn asked. Puck had come from behind Quinn putting his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaged them.  
"You're not an invalid. You can make your own," Rachel snapped.

"Damn Berry. You don't gotta be rude," Puck said. Rachel stormed off leaving the two standing the kitchen. Quinn's eyes following her as she left. "What's her problem." Quinn still stared off to where Rachel had left.

"I, I don't know. Hungry?" Quinn asked trying to ignore the feelings going on in her body.

Puck left later that afternoon. Rachel hadn't come around at all not even for dinner.

"Quinn sweetie," Jacob said. "Would you mind taking this up to Rachel. She needs to eat something."

"Yeah no problem," Quinn stood from the kitchen bar stool.

"You wouldn't by chance know what wrong with her would you?"

"That time of the month?" Quinn said unsure. *She's been weird all day today since Puck. Oh my goodness. She has a thing for Puck!*

"Oh. Ok then you can really take this up to her."

"How come you don't want to take it up there?"

"One time when it was her time of the month and I brought her up food. She thought I was calling her fat when I didn't say anything and then she threw a book at me. So from then on I haven't brought her up anything when it's that time."

"Wait so you want me to go up there and take her food so she can throw a book at me?"

"Quinn hunny you're pregnant she won't throw a book at you, maybe just a pillow."

"No way you take her up food, Jacob."

"No way she will definitely throw a book at me. You're pregnant!"

"You're a man!"

"You're pregnant! She won't do anything to you."

"If she does _I_ am coming down and throwing a book at you."

"Fine!"

"Good!" Quinn smiled and grabbed the plate and headed up stairs. She knocked softly on Rachel's door.

"Yeah!" Quinn heard from the other side of the door. Quinn opened the door.

"I have food for you. You don't by chance have a book by you do you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That was one time. And I haven't thrown anything at him since then. Well he hasn't brought anything to me since then either."

"Yeah that's why I am here. He said since I am pregnant you wouldn't throw a book, maybe just a pillow. So I told him if you did I would throw a book at him," Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel laughed, "I'm sorry about earlier today."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rachel lied.

"You're lying, but when you want to tell me you can. If you want to tell me that is. I am always here for Rach," Quinn paused weary about bringing up Puck. "Do you have a thing for Puck?" *I shouldn't have asked! Stupid mouth! I need to get a filter* she thought to herself.

"What?"

"Well you were weird all day today and it started when he got here. And every time he's around you disappear. I mean do you want him?"

"No I don't want Puck."

"Then why were you so weird today? And why do you disappear when he's around?"

"I just wasn't in a good mood today. And I give you space when you're with him. You wanted to know how things would be and I wanted to give you that space to find out."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Rachel said avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"So," Quinn paused, "you gonna eat superstar?" Quinn said eyeing the food she had handed Rachel.

"Are you kidding me."

"What?"

"You just ate."

"What how do you know."

"We eat at the same time every night."

"I'm eating for two remember," Quinn said placing her hand over her tiny baby bump.

"There's more downstairs. Go get some."

"But yours is closer and my back is started to hurt and so are my feet."

"Quinn you are barely showing!"

"But my boobs are getting bigger!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel looked down, "Rachel Berry are you checking out my boobs."

"What! No. I, well ok yes but you said something and I was just checking to see if it was true."

"That I did and are they?" Quinn flirted.

"I, I," Rachel opened her mouth than closed it.

"Oh my Goodness! I have left Rachel Berry speechless!"

"No you didn't I was just trying to think of something to say and not hurt your feelings. Cause to be honest I don't really know if they are bigger or not. Because I never looked before."

"Right," Quinn laughed. "I want ice cream."

"What?"

"Hurry up and eat cause I want ice cream. And you are coming with me to get some. And pickles ah! Can we stop and get pickles?"

"Eww gross. Pickles and ice cream? Like together?"

"Yeah yum!"

"Eww gross Quinn. I will not watch you eat that."

"Fine," Quinn pouted, her bottom lip protruding out. "I will go all by myself."

Rachel looked over at Quinn, "No fair you know I can't resist that look." The two stayed silent. "Fine! Fine! I'll go with you, but can you eat the ice cream and pickles separate?"

"No," Quinn said standing from Rachel's bed. "Hurry up. I want ice cream." Quinn started heading out of her room.

"Quinn?" Quinn stopped at the door and turned around.

"Yeah Superstar?"

"Wanna help me eat this? I won't eat it all cause it's a ton of food. It looks like a plate you made because yours always has about twice as much as mine."

"Hey eating for…"

"Two I know. So help me eat this. You wanted it earlier," Rachel said even though she saw the girl all the time at this moment she really didn't want Quinn to leave.

"Ok," Quinn smiled, sitting back down across from Rachel. "What's up?"

"What?"

"You want to talk about something."

"No I do..how do you know?"

"You get this look when you want to talk about something. I've been living with you for about a month and half and you have some tells Rachel Berry."

"You know it's funny you haven't called me RuPaul, Man Hands, Stubbles, or whatever else you used to call me."

"I can start I don't mind they were kind of catchy huh?"

"No I didn't care for them."

"I don't anymore either. I like Superstar."

Rachel laughed, "So you know my tells," she said, setting down the plate on her bed.

"Well not all I know your looks. Like when you are hungry, angry, sad, or just want to talk about something, which was the look you had earlier."

"I'm kind of afraid to talk about with you."

"Why?"

"Cause it's about Finn."

"Rach him and I are ok remember we had that big conversation in Glee." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand in hers. "Tell me."

"He asked me on a date."

"Oh," Quinn said sadly. "You should go."

"That's the thing I don't want to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted him when he first joined Glee. But maybe it was more about the idea of having him. Like I could become something in the school. Now I realize I don't want to be anything other than what I am now."

Quinn smiled, "Then tell him no."

"How do I let him down easy?"

"Just tell him you have a great friendship and you think that if you tried something it would ruin it," Quinn said squeezing Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled. "So ice cream?" Quinn asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah let's go."

"Yay!"

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it but hopefully you liked it! If you have suggestions please let me know!


	4. Superstar

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! It is very much appreciated!!

* * *

Four months later

Quinn had finally decided to give Puck a chance to prove that he was a good guy. They had now been dating for about two months. Rachel had pulled away from Quinn she was still there, but just not as open as she once was. It started right after Quinn had told her about Puck.

"Superstar!" Quinn exclaimed, standing at Rachel's door.

"Jesus! Quinn are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No then who would run and go get me food that I'm craving in the middle of the night. Face it Berry I need you. So No I was not trying to give you a heart attack and I.."

"Quinn! You're rambling. Usually I am the one that does that."

"Right. I have to tell you something," Quinn said, taking a seat on the foot of Rachel's bed. Rachel stood from the floor and leaned up against her dresser, facing Quinn. "So I decided to give Puck a chance. He's not a bad guy and I just want to see where things go with him."

"Oh," Rachel said sadly, but then smiled, "that's great Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. *Why am I feeling like this!* Rachel thought. Quinn stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her into her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being you. You are amazing Superstar."

"That's why I'm super!" Rachel smiled, Quinn gave a sad smile *Why did I want her to tell me I shouldn't be going for him! What's wrong with me.*

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. A lot on my mind."

"I'm here you know if you need to talk."

"Thanks."

"However, I can't talk right now I have a ton of homework."

"Did you do that report for Mr, Schue?"

"What report?"

"Rach, we have a report due tomorrow on a Spanish speaking city remember?"

"Oh my God! I totally forgot! Oh my God!"

"Rachel calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have never forgotten to do a report ever!" Rachel shouted and began to pace back and forth.

"Ok stop!" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's arms and turned her to face her. "I am going to help. I will research what you need and then you will write the report ok?"

"That's cheating!" Rachel exclaimed

"No it's not it's helping. Let me help you," Quin said her hands running up and down the length of Rachel's arms. "Breathe in, breathe out. Man I sound like a Lamaze instructor."

Rachel took a deep breath in and let it out, "Ok. I'm ok. Oh God I can't believe I forgot about that report!" Rachel started to pull away from Quinn, however Quinn wouldn't let her go, instead she brought her hands up to Rachel's neck.

"Ok! Stop!" she said Rachel stopped looking down at their feet. Quinn was lightly running her thumbs up and down Rachel's jaw line. Rachel took another deep breath and let it out, looking up into Quinn's eyes. Quinn saw something in her eyes that she couldn't quite place, but knew she didn't want Rachel to look away. However, Rachel did look away behind Quinn at the clock on her night stand.

"Oh God!" Rachel exclaimed the clock reading 10 P.M.

"Rachel," Quinn started moving her hand a little so Rachel would look back at her, "we'll get this done," she said giving her a small smile.

"Ok."

"So what city did you pick?" Quinn asked stepping a little closer to Rachel

"Moscow."

"Moscow?"

"No I meant Madrid," Rachel said flustered, taking a step away from Quinn. Quinn dropped her hands back to her side.

"Ok start writing what you can because I know you already know stuff about it. I'm going to get my computer and bring it in here." Rachel nodded, Quinn left and Rachel took another deep breath. Quinn returned with her computer sitting down next to Rachel on the bed.

"Thank you," Rachel said simply. Quinn just smiled. Soon both girls were working. Two hours had passed, Rachel's paper was finished and printed it sat in between the two girls. Both laptops sat on the ground. Quinn lie flat on her back, while Rachel lied curled up next to Quinn with her head on her shoulder and her hand on Quinn's tiny baby bump. Quinn's hand lied atop Rachel's.

The next morning Quinn was the first to wake up, feeling something on her shoulder she looked down finding Rachel cuddled up next to her. She brought her hand up from atop Rachel's that rested on her stomach to run her fingers lightly through Rachel's hair. Quinn turned her head to look at the time.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered, Rachel didn't move, "Rachel," she said louder.

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.

"It's 6:00."

Rachel lifted her head and noticed that she was right up against Quinn, "Sorry," she said starting to move away from Quinn and lifting her hand from Quinn's stomach.

"It's ok," Quinn smiled. She sat up. "I'm going to head to my room so you can get ready."

She started to get out of bed when Rachel grabbed her forearm, Quinn stopped turning to look at the brunette, "Thank you for last night."

"Anytime, Superstar."

"And about Puck."

"Yeah?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah he does."

"Then I am happy for you," Rachel said trying hard to hide the sadness. Quinn gave soft smile before placing her hand over Rachel's. She stood from the bed, leaving Rachel in her room alone.

*What's wrong with me!* Rachel thought. *I should be happy for her!* as she began getting ready for the day.

"You can't be serious Mr. Schue! I thought I said that all selections from West Side Story were going to be sung by me. Natalie Wood was Jewish you know."

"Rachel this is a team and Tina is going to be doing the solo for this song. I'm sorry."

"Ugh!" Rachel said storming out of the classroom. Quinn watched as Rachel left the room, jumping when the door slammed shut. She walked fast down the hallway, when she saw a brightly colored poster on the wall. _Cabaret _Auditions must sing a Celine Dion song. She smiled and made her way to the auditorium. Without hesitation she landed the lead.

"Mr. Schue! We need Rachel," Mercedes said. "Face it without her we can't win."

"Yeah and as much as I hate to admit this she is the strongest singer of us all," Kurt said.

"Guys Rachel made her decision. She left Glee. Look we have to try. Come on I have a new song, Quinn can you take lead?" Quinn sat staring at the door like she did for the past week, waiting for Rachel to walk through the doors. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Tired."

"Can you take lead?"

"Sure," she said. The song was awful everyone knew it but no one said anything. Quinn knew, but she wasn't as strong of a singer as Rachel and she knew this, but she tried it anyway. "That was awful!"

"Quinn it wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me Mr. Schue. I know you are just trying to be nice, but seriously!"

"Quinn's right," Santana said.

"Alright I think we've had enough for today. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Quinn entered her house, she headed upstairs, looking in Rachel's room not expecting her to be there, but still looked anyway. When she saw the brunette sitting on her bed she was shocked. "You're home."

Rachel looked up from the papers that lied in her lap and over at the blonde, "Yeah," she said looking back down.

"So I haven't seen you for like a week and all I get is 'yeah' no 'Hi Quinn how are you?'"

Rachel sighed, "Hi Quinn how are you?"

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you Quinn. I just have a lot of work to do."

"Right! I forgot you left Glee to be the star! You have to be the star! You couldn't let anyone else shine in our group. Just you! Forget that you are a part of a team!"

"Quinn."

"Save it _Superstar_!" Quinn spat, turning on her heel and headed back to her room.

"You know I'm not happy!" Quinn heard halfway to her room. "I'm not happy at all!" she heard, however this time it was closer. She turned to find Rachel standing in her doorway. "I hate it! Sandy wants to be the star! I have been killing myself for the past week and I'm not good enough! And yes! I want to be a star because I want to get out of here! I want to get out of Lima because I don't want to be a Lima Loser! So I'm sorry that I want to be someone, something special." Rachel replied before Quinn could reply Rachel slammed her door hard.

Quinn walked into her bedroom throwing her back pack across the room, "Dammit!" Quinn shouted as the tears began welling up in her eyes. "Oh God!" she said covering her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom. She felt a hand grab her hair putting it in a pony tail, then a hand running soothingly up and down her back. When she was finished she stood and brushed her teeth. She sat back down on the bathroom floor leaning against the tub.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said softly, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry too," Quinn said turning to look at Rachel. Rachel lifted her hands up to Quinn's cheek resting them there, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. Quinn brought her hands up to Rachel's wrists, wrapping her fingers around them. She leaned forward resting her forehead against Rachel's. Both girls stared into each other's eyes. Slowly their lips inched forward. They were breaths apart.

"Quinn I'm home!" Jacob shouted, up the stairs, causing both girls to pull away.

*Oh my God* Quinn thought.

*Oh my God* Rachel thought.

"Are we ok?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yeah," Rachel replied in a whisper. "I should probably go say hi to daddy."

"Yeah," Quinn whispered refusing to meet Rachel's eyes. Quinn was left alone and slightly confused.

* * *

So tell me what you think!! I hope you liked it!! I know there was some jumping of a few months but I there will be fewer jumping of months in the upcoming chapters.


	5. Come Back

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! It is very much appreciated!!  
Author's 2nd Note: This is just a filler chapter to continue from the the previous chapter because in the next chapter I will be jumping a couple months. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

After dinner Quinn made her way upstairs, stopping at Rachel's closed door. Unsure of whether or not to knock. She knocked softly.

"Come in," she heard through the door. Quinn opened the door slowly, Rachel sat on her bed cross legged with her book in front of her and her notebook in her lap.

"Hi," she said.

Rachel looked up from her work, "Hey," she replied softly setting her notebook down on her book and closing the book.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were doing work. I'll just talk to you later."

"It's ok Quinn," Rachel smiled. Quinn came in closing the door behind her.

"You should come back to Glee," Quinn said coming up to the bed, she sat directly across from Rachel. "I mean if you're unhappy come back to the place that makes you happy."  
"I'm not appreciated there Quinn. No one likes me."

"I like you," Quinn said looking up into Rachel's eyes. Quinn leaned forward taking Rachel's hand in both of hers. "Come back."  
Rachel looked at their interlocked hands, "Quinn the only reason anyone wants me back is because of my voice not because of me."

"I want you back because of you. I miss you."

"I can't Quinn I made a commitment to this play."

"Even if it makes you unhappy and lonely."

"It's lonely at the top. And people suffer all the time to get to where they want to be," Rachel said tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You don't understand." Quinn took one hand away from Rachel's, leaving the other one interlaced with hers. She brought up her free hand to wipe away the single tear that fell.  
"Help me understand then. You are surrounded by friends in Glee and in this play it's you all alone with Sandy. Which by the way is kind of creepy."

Rachel smiled, "Don't worry I don't believe I am his type."

"We are your friends Rachel. I am your friend and I want you there. And besides no one has yelled at Mr. Schue for some of the choreography that I am doing."

"I don't know the choreography."

"I can show you. It's not hard. You know Mr. Schue," Quinn replied, Rachel laughed.

"I don't know Quinn."

"Look you don't have to decide now, but I just wanted you to know that I do want you back."

"The rest of the group only wants me back because of my voice."

"That's not true," Quinn lied.

"You suck at lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Quinn you've been here for months I know when you are lying."

"Look I want you back can that be enough?" Quinn said getting irritated. Quinn could see that Rachel was thinking hard about everything. Probably making a list of Pros and Cons in her head. "You won't have to be lonely anymore."

"I'm not. I have you here right now," Rachel replied softly.

Quinn smiled, "I have that effect on people. Please Superstar come back."

"Give me time?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled sadly and nodded. Quinn released Rachel's hand, leaning forward she wrapped both arms around Rachel's neck.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Already forgiven and forgotten," Rachel said wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist in a tight embrace.

A few days later Rachel turned her back on being the star and went back to join Glee, taking her seat next to Quinn who took her hand in hers, squeezing it lightly before letting it go.


	6. Shopping, Someone New, and Brownies!

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! It is very much appreciated!!

* * *

Two Months Later

It was Friday after school. Quinn stood in Rachel's doorway staring her. Rachel was concentrating on the new music Mr. Schue had given them. *She's really beautiful. What I am thinking! I can't think that about her. But she really is! No! I can't.* "I need new clothes," Quinn said, placing her hand stomach. "I'm 6 months pregnant and none of my clothes fit it was like over night they stopped fitting," Quinn said as she started to cry.

Rachel got up from the floor, "Hey don't cry."  
"Why not! I look like I swallowed a bowling ball. My back hurts, my feet and ankles are swollen. You barely talk to me anymore because I'm fat. And I need new clothes," Quinn cried looking down at her swollen belly.

"Sweet heart you aren't fat. And I'm sorry I haven't talk to you much. You've been spending a lot of time with Puck."

"You can always join we just sit and watch movies. It's because I'm fat and none of my clothes fit."

"That's not it at all. Quinn you're beautiful," Rachel said with such an honesty Quinn finally made eye contact with her.

Quinn sniffled, "You think I'm beautiful."

"Yes," Rachel said. "So you need new clothes. Let's go shopping."

"Ok," Quinn smiled. "Thank you Rach."

They got to the mall and decided to get some food first. "You go ahead and find a table I'll go get some food." Quinn found a table while Rachel got food. It took a couple minutes, but she finally got her food on a tray and headed to Quinn when someone bumped her causing the tray to fall against her.

"Oh my God I am so sorry," the girl said. "Oh God I can't believe I did that."

"It's ok really. I've had worse trust me."

"Let me buy you a new order."

"No you don't have to really."

"No please let me."

"Ok," Rachel said. "I'm Rachel," she said sticking her hand out to the girl.

"Harper," she said taking her hand in hers. "I'm sorry about this. I really wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's really ok."

"You're nice. I thought you'd want to deck me or something."

Rachel smiled, "That's no way to solve anything." Harper smiled at her. *She has a gorgeous smile* Rachel thought.

Rachel order her food once again, "That's a ton of food," Harper said.

"I'm here with a friend and she is eating for two."

"Ah. I see."

At the table Quinn was getting impatient she was hungry and getting cranky. She stood up to see where Rachel was and she saw her talking to some girl. *Who's that and why is she talking to my Rachel! Wait a minute my Rachel. Rachel isn't mine. Damn hormones!*

"Alright well here you are. I'm sorry again."

"Quit apologizing," Rachel laughed.

"Ok well my friends and I are having a party you should bring some of your friends to it cause it'd be nice to meet people from other schools."  
"Yeah definitely. Give me your number and I'll text you."

"Yeah sure," Harper said pulling out her phone.

Quinn stood again from the table. "Are you kidding me!" she said softly, seeing that Rachel had a huge smile on her face and the other girl had her phone out.

"Ok I'll text you with the address and everything."

"Ok thanks again."

"No I'm sorry again," Harper smiled.

Rachel blushed, "Stop."

"I'll see you."

"Yeah you will."

Rachel finally made it back to the table to a very cranky Quinn, "Finally! It took you long enough What happened to your shirt?"

"Sorry," Rachel said with a smile.

*I haven't seen that smile in a long time* Quinn thought and was suddenly sad. "I don't want this anymore. I want a cheeseburger."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I want a cheeseburger. I'll get it myself cause it took you forever to get this stuff,' Quinn huffed.

"Quinn," Rachel started but Quinn was already halfway to the counter for a cheeseburger. "Hormones," she reminded herself.

She got back to the table, "I'm sorry. Being snippy."

"It's ok."

"Who was that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one that you talked to for like ever."

"Oh her names Harper, she ran into causing all of this to fall well right here," Rachel said motioning to the front of her shirt.

"So that's what happened."

"Yeah and then she bought new stuff and invited us to a party."

"Us?"

"Well yeah you and me and whoever else I want."

"Cool. When is this party?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Not going." Quinn said shoving her cheeseburger in her mouth.

"What?"

"I am not going!" Quinn repeated. "You go. I'll hang with your dads."

"Quinn I want you to come. Come on we can meet other people that go to school around here and maybe we can check out the competition for Glee! Come on please," Rachel pouted.

Quinn looked at her, Rachel knew full well that Quinn couldn't resist the pout, "That's cheating."

"Please?" Rachel pouted more.

Quinn resisted as long as she could, "Fine!"

Rachel smiled brightly, "Well are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah let's go."

They had been shopping for over an hour and Quinn had yet to find one thing. "Ugh! This is useless I can't find anything! All the clothes are ugly."

"No they aren't you're just picky. What about this?"

"I like that I have to try it on. And I am not picky I just don't want shirts with unicorns and kittens on them," Quinn said taking the shirt out of Rachel's hand. She picked up a few more outfits and headed back into the dressing room. Rachel stayed out looking some of the other clothes. She found another top that Quinn may like and she took it back to her.

Quinn stood in her bra and pants and slowly ran her hand over her bulging belly. Tears began welling up in her eyes. Rachel came back into the dressing room, she found her at the one furthest away from the doorway. She notice that Quinn wasn't moving at all in the room and when trying things on Quinn moved everything. Rachel noticed that when she sat while Quinn tried on a billion outfit's a few months ago. She knew what Quinn was doing, so she walked up to the door. She had become so self conscious, and Rachel knew this and so did her fathers. However Quinn never believed them when they told her. There was just something about Rachel telling her that made her believe it. Puck would tell her she's beautiful, but it wasn't as honest as Rachel's.

"You're beautiful Quinn," Rachel said softly, but loud enough for Quinn to hear. Quinn's heart began fluttering. Quinn smiled sadly wiping away her tears. "I found another shirt you may like. I'm still trying to figure out what style you like, but I think this one is you."

"You can come in," Quinn said slipping another shirt on. Rachel came in making a face at the shirt Quinn had on. "What?"  
"That's ugly."

"No it's not it's cute!"

"Ok."

"I'm not taking fashion advice form a girl who wears a unicorn on her sweater. Or wears a pant suit to school."

"Hey! The pant suit was one time! And fine I'm not giving you the shirt I found," Rachel pouted.

"Fine! Fine I'm sorry."

"Ok here what do you think?" Rachel pulled the shirt from behind her back, it was s simple black shirt the hung loose around the stomach area.

"You know Superstar I think you're starting to get my style," Quinn smiled, Rachel returned her smile.

After about another 3 hours of shopping the girls were ready to head home.

"I can't believe you made me shop for five hours!"

"Hey I needed new clothes!"

"Next time tell daddy to go with you cause five hours Quinn!"

"You liked it. I'm hungry. I want brownies."

"So go make some."

"Help me."

"Why? You are perfectly capable to make brownies on your own. All you have to do is read the box Quinn it's really not that hard."

"But I want to spend time with you. Since you haven't been talking to me for months. Today was the first time you've talked really talked to me for months. I missed it."

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"No don't apologize. My hormones are so out of whack that I don't know," Quinn paused. "I just want some brownies," Quinn whined.

"Jeez you big baby come on we'll make brownies."

"From scratch!"

"What? Why? We have those box ones you like."

"Those are starting to taste funny. I want brownies from scratch."

"Quinn I don't know how to make them."

"So we have the internet we can look it up. I go do that!" Quinn ran out of the room.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted but it was too late. Rachel started to get up when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and saw a text.

_219 Park Place. Bring whoever and don't worry about the amount of people.-Harper_

Rachel smiled at the message from her phone. She immediately text her back telling her should may have at least 10 people. She also sent texts to all the other Glee kids. All were in except for Finn, he had to do something with his mom.

"Superstar! I got the recipe meet me downstairs!" Quinn said excitedly. Rachel smiled and shook her head, standing from her bed and made her way downstairs. She found Quinn collecting the ingredients. "Hey where are you dads?"

"Date night."

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot. So we have everything!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited."

"It's food and I'm hungry," Quinn said simply. Rachel laughed.

"What can I do?"

"Well we have to mix dry and wet ingredient in separate bowls you take the wet, I'll do dry."

"Sounds good," Rachel said coming on the same side of the counter as Quinn. "I can't believe we had everything."

"Me too," Quinn smiled. "We need some music."

"I agree. I'll go get some."

"No show tunes. I wanna dance! Whitney Houston 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'!"

Rachel rolled her and grabbed Quinn's Ipod that was sitting on the end table and put it into the stereo system. Soon Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance With Somebody' filled the room. Rachel came back into the kitchen to find Quinn dancing around like a fool and singing into a spoon. She had already mixed everything together a big bowl and was pouring the mixture into a baking pan. Rachel laughed as Quinn danced, sang, and made brownies. Rachel came back into the kitchen as Quinn put the brownies into the oven.

"That was fast."

"I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?"

"Eating for…"

"Two I know," Rachel laughed. Quinn bumped her hips against Rachel lightly pushing her. As she began to dance again.

"_Oh I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody_," Quinn sang grabbing Rachel's hand with hers, she released one hand and spun Rachel. And Rachel in returned spun Quinn.

"_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me! Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who love me!_" Both girls sang in unison, as they continued to dance around the kitchen neither ones letting go of each others hand. The song end as Rachel spun Quinn into her. Out of habit Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist bringing her closer to her. Both girls were breathing heavy, eyes staring into one another's, their lips slowly moving towards each other, till they were a breath apart.

_Ring, ring, ring! _ The phone rang making both girls jump apart. *Oh my God!* they both thought "I almost kissed Quinn!* Rachel thought. *I almost kissed Rachel!* Quinn thought. Quinn busied herself with cleaning up all the ingredients from the brownies. *What's wrong with me!* they both thought. *She has Puck!* Rachel thought. *I have Puck!* Quinn thought.

"Hello?" Rachel said into the phone. *Hormones!* Rachel concluded.

"Hey sweetheart! I just wanted to see how shopping went?" Jacob asked.

"Oh my God daddy Quinn had me out there for five hours!"

"Wow that's a long time. Did she find some clothes?"

"Yeah she did."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. Oh hey daddy so there's this party tomorrow and I was wondering if Quinn and I can go?"

"Yeah of course dear, just make sure Quinn is careful."

"Puck is going so she will be in good hands."

"Ok well we will be home late tonight. So have fun! Tell Quinn hello for us."

"Bye Honey! Love You!" Rachel heard her dad say in the background.

"Tell dad bye! And love you!"

"Will do. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too," Rachel said hanging up the phone. She made her way back into the kitchen where Quinn had started cleaning up. "Dad and daddy say hello." Quinn turned to look at her and smiled. "Need some help?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy said we can go to that party."

"Ok," Quinn paused. "I think you should go without me."

"What why?"

"Because I'm kind of a downer."

"How do you figure?"

"I can't do anything but sit there and watch. And it's not like anyone is going to talk to a pregnant teenager."

"I would."

"Yeah why?"

"To know your story. How you got knocked up," Rachel smiled and bumped Quinn with her shoulder. "Come on it will be fun besides Puck is going."

"Yeah I know. He told me."

"So is the rest of Glee so you have to come. We'll own this party."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're lame."

"But you kinda love me," Rachel smiled.

"Umm no I put up with you. There's a difference."

"Ugh!" Rachel feigned bringing her hand up to her heart, "Ouch that hurt."

"Drama queen!"

Rachel laughed, "So how much longer do these brownies have to stay in there?"

"About 10 more minutes. I don't have anything to wear to this party."

"What? We just went shopping today for a bunch of clothes."

"Those are school clothes. I think we need to go back to the mall tomorrow and get proper party attire."

"No way I am not going back to the mall with you until next month."

"Rachel," Quinn whined and began to pout.

"No it will not work this time. You are fashionable you can put something together I believe in you."

"Fine," Quinn pouted. "What are you going to wear?"

"I have lots of clothes."

"Oh my God you are going to wear one of your sweaters."

"What's wrong with my sweaters?"

"Rach, wear something else."

"Fine after the brownies are out of the oven we can go upstairs and help me find an outfit."

"Good. Maybe I can talk you into throwing some stuff away."

"No. I am putting my foot down."

"Fine."

The brownies were out of the oven and the girls headed upstairs into Rachel's room. Quinn laid down on Rachel's bed while Rachel headed into her closet pulling out random articles of clothes. Different tops and bottoms. Quinn decided Rachel should wear jeans, now all they had to worry about was a top.

"Quinn what do you think about a purple top?" No answer. "Quinn?" Rachel turned around to find Quinn fast asleep on Rachel's bed. She was hugging one of Rachel's pillows and curled up in a ball. Rachel smiled, finding the closest blanket to cover her up. Rachel turned off the light and headed down the hall to Quinn's room.

* * *

So I'm guessing you guys re ready to kill me because of the almost kisses! Patience is a virtue!! LOL! Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and where you want this story to go because I am up open to suggestions!


	7. A Party and Kisses

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up just as Rachel came in to grab a change of clothes so she could shower. Rachel noticed her begin to stir.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," she said softly.

"Morning. I took your bed. Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's ok. I used yours. And you looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"You could have."

"No I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember last time I tried to wake you?" Rachel questioned. Quinn shooke her head. "You punched me in the stomach and then hit me with your pillow. I didn't even have a fighting chance cause you got me off guard. So no I will never be waking you up. Ever!"

"I forgot about that, but I did spend the entire day making it up to you."

"True. But still I don't think I will be waking you up for a little while."

"Fine," Quinn pouted. "Did you pick a top last night. I kinda fell asleep on you huh?"

"Yeah you did. I was talking to you and I didn't get an answer back. So I thought you were just ignoring the comments I was making."

"Was it about how you have some cute sweaters?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because you always say that you have cute sweaters, which I don't believe, but whatever. So did you find one I would like."

"Shouldn't it be something I like to wear?"

"No because I am going with you, which means I will have to be seen with you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes I believe I found one you will like," she said as she went into her closest pulling out a dark purple v-neck shirt, around the collar were silver sequence.

Quinn smiled, "Superstar! I didn't know you had anything like that in your closet."

"What can I say I'm full of surprises."

"That you are," Quinn looked down at her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I really had fun yesterday with you. It was the first time you've talked to me in a long time."

"I did too."

"I mean I know it's probably my fault because of Puck."

"Well we are going to have fun tonight," Rachel smiled. "We are going to meet new people."

"And if this is a joke and there's slushies I am so pushing you in the front."

Rachel laughed, "Ok deal."

After lounging around for a few hours, the girls decided it was time to get ready for the party.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she started down the hallway, she made it to Quinn's doorway, stopping like she was hit with a ton of bricks.

"Yeah?" Rachel couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. "Oh my God do I look that bad?" Quinn asked worried.

"What? No! No! You look amazing," Rachel smiled. Quinn looked at her feet as a blush started to form. "Do you have any earrings that I could borrow to go with this?"

"I have purple dangle earrings. They are simple, but I think it would look good," Quinn said handing them to Rachel.

Rachel stared at them and was unable to figure out how they came undone, "Um Quinn? How in the world do these come unclasped?"

"Oh. Sorry they are kind of tricky," Quinn said coming to stand by Rachel's side. "Move your hair. I'll put them on." Rachel moved her hair out of the way. Rachel could feel Quinn's breath against her face. Quinn put the earring through the whole and clasped it. "There," she said, Rachel lowered her hair back down, turning her head just a little bit, their lips centimeters apart. Both girls staring into each others eyes. Quinn broke the eye contact and moved to Rachel's other side. "Alright all set."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks."

"So is everybody coming over here? I mean I know Puck is."

"Yeah I told everyone to just come here and we will carpool over there. Artie said we could take his van."

Quinn smiled, "You look really good."

Rachel blushed, "Thanks. As do you," she replied.

"Thanks," Quinn blushed. They heard the doorbell ring, "That's probably Puck." Rachel smiled moving out of Quinn's way. The door opened revealing Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt. "Hey guys come in."

"Hey baby," Puck said wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Rachel came down a couple minutes later.

"The rest of the crew is going to meet us there."

"Alright well let's go then," Artie said.

"Who drove here?"

"I drove Artie's van," Puck said.

"Keys," Quinn said sticking out her hand. "I'm DD so I want to be able to drive before I have a bunch of drunk people in the car." The group headed out and got to the party.

The van pulled up to a huge white house, lots of cars already in the driveway. They could hear the music blaring from inside of the house.

"Damn!" Puck said.

"Hey you made it!" Harper shouted as she came out of the house.

"Yeah! I want you to meet everybody. Everybody this is Harper. Harper this is Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you all," Harper smiled. "Well come on there's drinks in the kitchen. Out back is a pool and there's a fire, I think there's a fire. They were having trouble starting it earlier, and I haven't been out there to check on it since," Harper smiled.

Rachel laughed, "Lots of people here."

"What can I say. I run the school."

"Where do you go?"

"Bristol."

"Ok. We play you in football," Puck said. "And we lose every time."

Harper laughed, "Let me introduce you all to my friends. Guys!"

"Hey! You must be the group from McKinley," one of the girls said.

"Yep they are," Harper said. "Alright this is Hannah, Chuck, Derek, Sam, Carrie, and Chad," she said pointing to each individual. "And guys this is Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Rachel, and Quinn."

"Nice to meet you all. To the kitchen to get drinks!" Chad exclaimed.

As the night went on the drunker and drunker everyone got except Quinn. She watched the exchanges made by Harper and Rachel, while everyone else was around different part of the house. The more the two girls made made the more anxious she got. Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt finally arrived about an hour after the other group.

Quinn sat on the couch in between Puck and Rachel, they were watching two kids play guitar hero. Brittany sat on the arm of the couch next to Puck, while Santana leaned against Brittany. Quinn saw Harper approach and her stomach turned. She leaned down whispering something to Rachel, causing Rachel to laugh.

"Hey come with me," Harper said, holding out her hand to Rachel. Rachel took it and allowed herself to be pulled up by her. Santana removed herself from Brittany to take the seat next to Quinn.

"Where are we going?" Rachel said. "I'll have you know I am slightly drunk."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's ok."

Quinn watched Rachel leave out the back door with Harper.

"I don't like her," Santana said to the everyone. However, Quinn was lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear it.

"I think Harper has a thing for Berry," Puck said, that's when Quinn came out of her thoughts. "And I'm thinking that Berry may have a thing for Harper."

"Shut up Puck!" Quinn said standing slowly from the couch, with the help from Santana and walked out the door where Harper had just taken Rachel.

"What?!" Puck exclaimed. Both Santana and Brittany shrugged.

Quinn made her way through the groups of people toward the back of Harper's yard when she heard Rachel.

"I'm having so much fun!" Rachel exclaimed. "Your school is definitely not like ours." Quinn slowly walked toward where she heard her. She spotted them away from the groups of people standing by a hammock.

"I know we're better."

"Are not!"

Harper laughed, "You're beautiful, Rachel," she said seriously.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah right."

"You are. I think you are," Harper said taking a step forward, entering Rachel's personal space, which didn't seem to bother Rachel. Quinn kept watching. Harper brought her hand free hand up to Rachel's cheek, resting it, while her thumb slowly began caressing it. She leaned in slowly, until they were breaths apart. Rachel leaned up closing the distance between them. Harper threw her drink to the ground wrapping her other arm around Rachel's waist pulling her closer to her. Harper's hand moved from Rachel's cheek, down her neck, down her arm, coming to rest on her waist. Rachel threw her cup to the ground tangling both of her hands in Harper's hair.

Quinn could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. *What's wrong with me!* she thought. *I don't want Rachel Berry! I can't want Rachel!* she wiped her tears away and turned away from Harper and Rachel *It has to be my hormones!*

Harper broke the kiss, Rachel moaned in disappointment. "Wow," Rachel said softly.

"I'm sorry it's just I've wanted to do that all night."

"I wasn't complaining," Rachel smiled.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

"Great."

"Well we should get back to the party. I need another drink."

"Me too."

The two girls came back into the house and headed to the kitchen.

"Harper! Pong! You need a partner."

"Rachel you in?"

"Yeah."

By the end of the pong game Rachel was gone.

"Yo Quinn!" Mercedes said. "Rachel is trashed. I think it's time we got home."

"Ok collect everyone. I'll go find Rachel," Quinn stood from the couch slowly but eventually with the help of Tina. "Thanks."

"N-n-no pr-pr-problem."

It didn't take long for Quinn to find Rachel she was in the kitchen talking to Puck.

"And another thing Puck," Rachel slurred. "You better be good to Quinn! She is an amazing person."

"I know Berry."

"Well I am just reminding you," she continued.

"Rachel!" Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed throwing her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Omf," Quinn said.

"Sorry," Rachel said gently rubbing Quinn's belly.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes! I have to find Harper and tell her bye."

"No I think we should probably just go," Quinn said annoyed.

"I can't just leave and not tell the host bye. That would be rude and when I'm a star I will always have to make my exits and make sure I tell everyone bye. I mean Quinn don't you think it's rude when people…"

"Fine! Go say bye!" Quinn yelled, rubbing her face.

"Hey you don't have to yell at her. I mean she's wasted," Puck laughed. "I just got a 20 minutes lecture about the same thing. She told me to be good to you. That's the only thing she kept saying for 20 minutes."

Quinn laughed, "I think that's cute her telling you to be good to me, but it's not cute when she has to go into detail about saying bye!"

"Are you ok? You seemed pissed earlier."

"I'm fine," Quinn lied, "I was just hot."

"Ok," Puck said bringing his hand up to Quinn's cheek caressing it with his thumb.

"And I'm dropping Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Kurt off at Artie's. Can you stay there so I don't have to back track?"

"Yeah that's fine babe. It may be easier to take my car to your house so you don't have to drive the van."

"Ok. Thanks Puck," she said leaning to him. She capture his lips with hers. He brought her closer to her. At that moment Rachel walked in and her stomach, along with her smile fell.

"I think I'm going to be sick! I think I had to much to drink."

"You think?" Puck said sarcastically.

"Are you ok? Should we find a bathroom?" Quinn asked, coming up to Rachel, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I think I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Rachel said taking Quinn's hand and squeezing it lightly.

The rest of the group gathered and Quinn drove them to Artie's.

"Yo Rachel!"

"Yeah!?" she said sleepily.

"Thanks for inviting us we had fun!"

"Good! Night guys."

Quinn took Puck's keys and they got into his car. Rachel looked over at Quinn. Quinn could feel her eyes on her. "What?"

"Nothing," Rachel said simply. "I just want to look at you."

"Why?"

"Because." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Why are you with Puck?"

"Um because I like him."

"Not just because he's your baby's daddy?"

"No."

"Harper kissed me tonight, and I kissed her back."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She asked me on a date."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't. I mean she's nice, gorgeous. And she wants me. No one ever wants me."

*I want you! Wait what?* Quinn thought. "That's not true. Finn wants you."

"Finn is dumber than a pile of rocks. He can sing, which is the only reason I think I ever wanted him. And he's a good leading man material, even though I told me he wasn't. He still is." Quinn pulled into the driveway of the Berry household. "Can I stay here I don't want to walk all the way in there."

"No come on we have to go inside."

"You go I'll stay here."

"No Superstar inside we go," Quinn said, getting out. Rachel had yet to move so Quinn opened her door and helped her out. "Come on. Rach you have to help me a little bit."

"Sorry. I'm sleepy."

"I know come on only a little bit more" Quinn said as the made their way up the stairs. Quinn was finally able to get Rachel into her room.

"I kissed her Quinn."

"I know sweatheart you told me. Come on sit on your bed." Rachel sat on her bed, as Quinn was pulling away, Rachel caught her hand in hers. Rachel stood back up. "What?" Quinn asked. Rachel took another step forward into Quinn's personal space. She leaned up slowly, her hand moving out of Quinn's and up her arm to her neck, her thumb caressing Quinn's jaw line. "Rachel you're dr…." Quinn was silenced with Rachel's lips. Quinn's whole body tingled. Rachel pulled Quinn as close to her body as she could. Rachel licked Quinn's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Quinn stood unmoving wanting so badly to respond. Unable to resist anymore, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, then moved her hands into Rachel's back pockets. Rachel again tried deepening the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip, this time she granted access to Rachel's tongue by opening her mouth. Rachel's tongue enter exploring every inch of Quinn's mouth, almost memorizing it. Rachel broke the kiss, and lightly kissed the tip of Quinn's nose. Quinn recaptured Rachel's lips, licking her bottom lip. Rachel opened allowing her tongue to enter. Quinn moaned into the kiss. She felt Rachel begin to move backward toward the bed. Quinn broke the kiss, her mind had to tell her to breathe cause she was left breathless. Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's. "We can't do this," she whispered.

"I know what I am doing."

"You're drunk and we just can't do this."

Rachel sighed, "Why not? Do you want me?"

*God Yes!* No! Quinn No!*"You won't remember this in the morning."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't. I'm sorry," Quinn said softly, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Goodnight," she said walking to Rachel's door, she brought her fingers up to her lips, where Rachel had just kissed.

"Night," Rachel said, Quinn turned to look at the girl. She noticed that Rachel was struggling to get undressed. She finally sat on her bed giving up. Quinn took a deep breath and turned back around to Rachel.

"Here let me help you," Quinn said, standing in front of Rachel. Rachel stood stumbling forward into Quinn. Quinn caught her and pushed her back onto the bed. Quinn slowly help Rachel get undressed, she started with her shirt, she then moved on to her pants, causing Rachel to lie back on her bed. "Rachel do you want to brush your teeth?" Quinn asked. "Rachel?" Quinn looked up to find a passed out Rachel. She smiled and shook her head. She found a blanket and covered her, turning off the light she walked out of Rachel's room.

Quinn laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She brought her fingers back up to her lips once again. *I felt more in that kiss than I ever did when I was with Finn or Puck. What's wrong with me? It has to be my hormones! Hormones can make you want someone out of the ordinary right?* She brought her fingers back up to her lips, a small smile spread across her face. Quinn was finally able to fall asleep with Rachel's kiss still on her mind.

* * *

So! In the morning do you think Rachel will remember the kiss!? Do you think Quinn wants her to remember the kiss?!? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! That is if you want me to continue!?!?


	8. Dancing Elephants

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

Quinn awoke late morning, walking down to Rachel's room to find her still in the same position she left her in. In her hand she held a couple of Advil and a bottle of water. She walked in and set it on her night stand. She noticed Rachel beginning to stir.

"Ooh!" Rachel moaned, turning her head she saw Quinn standing by her night stand setting something there. "Quinn?"

"Hey," Quinn said quietly. "How you feeling?" she asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Like there are elephants dancing on top of my head."

"You were pretty gone last night," Quinn said. Rachel brought her hands up to her forehead. "Here take these," Quinn said grabbing the Advil and water from the nightstand handing it to Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel said, sitting up. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"A little. I mean I remember up to Beer Pong."

*Thank God she doesn't remember. But part of me wanted her to. No! Quinn! You're with Puck remember your boyfriend*. "Oh," Quinn said disappointment evident in her voice.

*Oh God I must have done something.* "Did I do anything stupid?"

Quinn smiled, "No, well you kind of made out with Harper."

Rachel blushed, "Yeah I remember that. Anything else happen that I should know about?"  
*Yes! You kissed me!* "No," Quinn lied, she brought her hand up to her swollen belly rubbing it up and down. "Well you were sitting in Artie's lap making him take you around in his wheel chair. And then you waved like you were Miss America."

"Oh God! How embarrassing."

"Don't worry people loved you."

Rachel laughed, "I don't even remember how I got into the house."

"I practically carried you in. Thank God you helped though because I don't think I could've managed if you didn't. I mean I am 7 months pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You were having fun."

"Yeah fun. Quinn I…" she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Harper asked.

"I hurt."

"I'm sorry . So I was kinda wondering if maybe you would like to get dinner with me?"

"Today?"

"No, not today I have some things to do, but maybe in a week or something?"

"And you're asking me now?"

"Well yeah you told me last night you don't do too many things on a whim and that you need to plan so I wanted to ask you ahead of time."

Rachel smiled brightly, "Yeah I'd like that."

"Great then I will see you Friday at 7."

"Great."

"Feel better. Later."

"Thanks. Bye," Rachel smiled hanging up her phone.

"Date?" Quinn asked.

"Next Friday."

"Cool," Quinn smiled sadly.

"Hey maybe if the date works out you and Puck and me and Harper can go out on a double date."

"Yeah," Quinn smiled.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Not as much as you."

"I'm sorry."

"It was cool though we were with everyone so it was nice."

"So what do you say about hanging in here and watching movies all day. I don't feel like doing anything and it's Sunday."

"I'd like that. But I have to go get Puck at Artie's because last night I left him there and took his car."

"Oh," Rachel said disappointed.

"I shouldn't be too long. Besides I spent all last night with him," Quinn said, grabbing her back, "Omf."

"Quinn?" Rachel asked getting up faster than she should have. "Ouch. Are you ok?" she asked placing her right hand on Quinn's back and her other hand on her stomach.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"How about I go get Puck and you hang here?"

"I'm ok Superstar. She just wants to play soccer today," she said placing her hand over Rachel's, "Here," she said moving Rachel's hand to where the baby was kicking. Rachel could see the bright smile spread across Quinn's face and when she felt the baby it caused butterflies in her stomach to flutter just like they had done when she kissed Quinn, Rachel smiled brightly. Quinn could feel Rachel's breath on her neck, she turned her head to look at her and saw the smile on Rachel's face. Quinn smiled at her, "Pretty cool huh?" she whispered.

"Yes," Rachel replied in a whisper. Quinn could feel herself leaning forward, their lips breaths apart. *No! Stop!* she thought turning her head away from Rachel and looked back at her stomach.

"When I feel her kick I forget that I'm as big as a house. I feel her kick I know there's something beautiful growing here." Quinn's eyes began to fill with tears, "I'm sorry," she said bringing her hand up to her eyes to wipe away the tears., putting her hand back on her stomach.

"Hey," Rachel said removing her hand from Quinn's back, bringing it up to Quinn's face wiping away the tears as they fell. "You are not as big as a house cause if you were you wouldn't be able to stand where you are," Rachel smiled.

Quinn sniffled, "You're a dork," she said with a smile.

"There's a smile."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I'm a mess."

"Well if it helps, you're a hot mess," Rachel smiled, causing Quinn to blush.

"Are you still drunk?"

"Ha ha ha funny and no. And I am never drinking again," Rachel said removing her hands from Quinn, lying back down on her bed.

"Most people say that and then the next weekend they are doing the same thing."

"Well I am not most people. In fact I know I am not most people. I am Rachel Berry future Grammy, Oscar, and Tony winner."

Quinn turned to look at the brown eyed girl, "Are you sure your not still drunk?"

"No! Why?"

"Well those were the exact same words you used last night and kept saying over and over again."

"Well I have heard when your drunk you speak the truth and clearly I was."

Quinn thought back to the kiss, "I should go get Puck."

"Right. I'll see you later," Rachel smiled.

"I won't be long," Quinn said as she left Rachel's room. "And then we can watch movies!" Rachel smiled.

Rachel looked over at the clock, she was already halfway through her third movie and Quinn had yet to come back from Puck's. "So much for hanging out huh Quinn?" she said aloud. She heard her phone go off.

_Hey whatcha doing? _Rachel read from Harper.

She smiled and typed back _**Sitting here watching a movie. U?**_

_Fun! Nothing, homework so I am having way more fun then you. What movie?_

_** My Fair Lady.**_

_Never saw that movie, but I did read the book it was based on._

_**Really?**_

_What?! I read._

_**You don't seem like the type.**_

_HAHA I'm full of surprises._

_**Well I'd like to get to know those surprises.**_

_In due time, Rachel Berry. _

Rachel smiled brightly. _**What homework are you working on?**_

_Math, English, and Government._

_**Do you like wait till the last minute to do your work?**_

_Well duh! Why should I work on it early. Sunday is a day of rest therefore it's a day for homework._

_**You are something else.**_

_A good something else._

_**I suppose.**_

_ Haha well I just wanted to see what you were doing cause I was bored._

_**What am I boring you now?**_

_Of course not. I just have a lot of work to do. I would love to continue to sit and text you._

_**You know you can call me.**_

_Yeah I know, but this leaves me more of a mystery._

_**How do you figure?**_

_I don't know. I was just trying to be smart._

_**Haha. Well go do your homework.**_

_Yes ma'am. Talk to you later ;-)_

_**You better ;-). **_Rachel hit send and sat her phone back down on her nightstand and went back to her movie. *Why did I even think she would come back!*

"Hey," Quinn said from the doorway. *Speak of the devil.*

"Did you get lost?"

"I'm sorry. Puck wanted…"

"It's fine," Rachel said turning off the movie. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Are you mad?"

"No I just want to shower. Cause I haven't felt like moving all morning. And now I feel like moving. So I'm going to shower."

"Oh ok," Quinn said.

Quinn found James sitting on the couch in the living room, "Hi," Quinn said sitting next to him.

"Hey Quinn. Hey mini Quinn," he said placing his hand on her stomach then removing it. Quinn smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "I know you said you didn't want to keep her, but are you still thinking the same thing?"

"I'm not ready to be a mom."

"I know sweetie."

"I just want her to go to a good home. And I couldn't burden you guys with a baby."

"Sweetheart she would not be a burden on us. Don't think that you have to give her up because of us. Because she would be welcomed with open arms, just like you were 6 months ago."

Quinn felt the tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I can't keep her. I'm not ready," she said as the tears began to fall freely.

James wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulder, Quinn laid her head down on his chest, crying into it. "Shh," James said kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be ok." Rachel had just walked into the room seeing her dad and Quinn.

"I just had," Quinn sniffled but continued through her tears, "the longest conversation with Puck about this. I told him, I couldn't keep her. I told him we couldn't. He has this whole plan where I move in with him and we care for the child. I can't I'm not ready .And she doesn't deserve that," Quinn cried harder and James just held her. "I'm not ready. I'm so sorry." Rachel felt horrible for being upset with Quinn for not coming home sooner. She came in front of the couch and looked at her dad smiling sadly at him. He returned the same smile. Quinn felt a small hand comb through her hair, she looked up with tears running down her face. Quinn brought her hand up to take Rachel's.

"It's going to be ok Quinn," Rachel said. Quinn sat up from James and James got up from the couch to let Rachel sit.

"If you girls need me I'll be in the den."

"Thank you James."

"No thanks needed," he said as he walked toward the den. Rachel took his place on the couch. Quinn laid her head down on her lap. Rachel lightly ran her fingers through her hair, while her other hand rested on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn took Rachel's hand from her shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I can't keep her Rachel," Quinn cried.

"Shh," Rachel said squeezing Quinn's hand. "Everything will be ok." Quinn soon cried herself to sleep lying in Rachel's lap, her hand not letting Rachel's go. Rachel stared down at the pale skinned beauty. *God she's so beautiful.* At that moment James came from the den into the living room, he looked at his daughter who was looking down at Quinn and running her fingers through her hair. James smiled sadly at the young pregnant girl and his daughter. When he heard Rachel start to talk, "You're quite brave Quinn," she whispered. James thought this was a private moment so he went back into the den. "Braver than I would ever be if I were in your position. And this whole situation will just make you stronger."

"That's not true," Quinn whispered.

Rachel stopped moving her fingers through Quinn's hair, "I, I didn't realize you were awake."

"It's not true though. I'm not brave or strong. I'm weak."

"Quinn you told your parents you were pregnant as soon as you found out. I find that brave. And I know you didn't want to tell Finn but you did that a week later. You are a strong person."

"Yeah then how come I feel like this?"

"Because your emotions are on overdrive." Quinn turned so she was now lying on her back looking up at Rachel.

"I wish I thought I was ready."

"Your sixteen it's understandable," Rachel paused unsure if she should say what she is thinking or not. "Quinn if you did want to keep her. I'd," she paused, "I'd help you know. My dads would too I mean they love kids, but I'd help you." Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes again. She sat up and stood walking away from Rachel.

"What is it that people don't understand! I'm not ready to be a mother! I can't give her what she needs! I can't! I can't provide for her! I can't!" Quinn screamed, walking out of the living room. A few seconds later Rachel heard a loud slamming of the door.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I like to hears all your thoughts. And I'm guessing you probaly hate me cause she doesn't remember the kiss! HEHE!


	9. These Are A Few of My Favorite Things

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

James came out after the yelling had started, "Dad I was only trying to help," Rachel said as two single tears rolled down her face.

"I know honey, but I think Quinn just has a lot on her mind. And especially after Puck tried to talk her into keeping the baby."

"I was just offering to help her. I just didn't want her to think that she wouldn't have help."

"I know sweetheart. Go and talk to her."

"I don't think she'll want to talk. Especially after I make her cry. Remember what happened last time?"

James laughed, "You came back down with a bloody nose cause she threw something at you."

"A book! Now I know how daddy felt when I threw that book at him."  
"It's a good thing you didn't have as good of aim as Quinn," James laughed causing Rachel to punch him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"I'm going to go see Quinn."

"Ok sweet heart."

Rachel made her way up the stairs, she stopped in front of Quinn's door hearing muffled cries. She opened the door finding Quinn facing away from the door. She got closer to the bed and stopped at the edge. Quinn felt the bed behind her dip and then an arm wrap around her stomach. Quinn sniffled.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. "I was…"

"Only trying to help. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you," Quinn whispered. Quinn turned to face Rachel, Rachel didn't remove her arm around Quinn's waist. "You were just trying to give me another option," she said giving Rachel a sad smile. Rachel's eyes looked from Quinn's eyes to lips back up to her eyes. Without even realizing it she was leaning into Quinn. Quinn's eyes stayed locked onto Rachel's and Rachel's to Quinn's. They were breaths apart, Rachel moved her head, her lips connecting with Quinn's forehead. Quinn let a sad sigh.

"I'm here for you," Rachel said softly, running her fingers through Quinn's golden locks. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Quinn said disentangling herself from Rachel.

"Hey girls," James said. "I have to run to the store to get some things for dinner. Do you need anything?"

"I'm good," Rachel said.

"Quinn?"  
"Uh," Quinn looked away shyly.

James smiled, "What weird craving do you have?"

Quinn giggled, which made Rachel smile, "Oreos and peanut butter. I kind of finished the peanut yesterday."

James laughed, "Sure. That's not a bad as I expected. I was thinking you would want pickles and ice cream again."

"What is wrong with the Berry household? Pickles and ice cream is amazing!"

"Eww," Rachel and James said in unison.

Quinn glared at them, "You aren't pregnant!" she exclaimed punching Rachel in the arm.

"Hey! Oww!" Rachel said lifting her hand and rubbing the spot Quinn hit.

"Now Quinn no hitting! We don't solve anything by violence," James smiled. "I'll be home later," he replied closing the door behind him.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You're welcome, although you don't have to keep thanking me."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't," Rachel paused, "So we should watch a movie."

"Can I pick?"

"No."

"What! Why?" Quinn pouted. "I'm picking or not watching one with you."

Rachel smiled, "Fine!" she laughed. "Which one?"

"Halloween 2. The new one."

"We don't have it."

"Yes we do. Puck bought it for me."

"Why does he keep buying you these scary movies?"

"So I can cuddle next to him."

"But you always watch them with me and end up in my arm pit."

"I know that way I'm not that scared when I watch it with him."

"Does he know you do this?" Rachel asked, Quinn just smiled mischievously. Rachel rolled her eyes, "Thank goodness it's not dark," Rachel paused, both girls unmoving, she rolled her eyes, "I'll put it in."

"Thanks! You're the best, "Quinn smiled. *I don't want to bring this up but I'm going to* "So you're date is in 5 days."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Please you already have it planned in your head."

"I do not," Rachel said, Quinn just stared at her. "Ok so maybe I have a few things running through my mind. Quinn what if it turns out I really don't like her all that much."

*Good!* Quinn thought, "Then you don't like her. Rach you can't help who you fall for. And maybe she'll make you happy or maybe she'll drive you nuts. But you'll never know." *God why am I telling her that*

Rachel walked back over to the bed, lying down on her back next to Quinn. Quinn had turned on her side scooting closer to Rachel. "what if she ends up not liking me?"

"Then she's an idiot."

"Thanks," Rachel said turning her head toward Quinn, smiling at her. She turned her attention to the movie which was starting. Not even ten minutes into it Quinn was in the crock of Rachel's neck, her body pressed up against Rachel's and lying on Rachel's arm.

"AH!" Quinn screamed causing Rachel to jump.

"Quinn! I need to hear."

"Sorry it was scary."

"You do realize it's fake?"

"You know it could happen there are serial killers out there! So no it's not fake it could really happen."

"Please tell me why you wanted to watch this?"

"Because I wanted to," Quinn pouted moving away from Rachel, however Rachel wrapped her arm around her pulling her back. Quinn looked up at her, Rachel just smiled and continued watching the movie. "I umm…" Quinn paused.

"What's up?"

"Puck and I, we broke up today," Quinn said still watching the movie. Rachel looked down at her. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on her but didn't look away from the movie. That was until an axe went through the girl's head on the screen and once again she was in the crook of Rachel's neck. Rachel laughed lightly, Quinn pulled out of her neck and looked up at her.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes."

"Don't laugh at me," Quinn said trying to remove herself from Rachel, however Rachel kept her in place. "Jerk."

"Why did you break up?" Rachel questioned.

"He wants a family and I told him I wasn't ready, which I thought he understood. I mean he does because he's not ready either. And then I found out he's still messing with Santana."

"But I thought," Rachel paused, "never mind."

"I thought he wanted me," Quinn said softly.

"Do you want me to go kick his ass?"

"Please," Quinn laughed.

"Ok," Rachel said starting to get out of the bed.

"What! No!" Quinn said grabbing Rachel pulling her back to the bed. Rachel laid back down facing Quinn.

"I would you know," she whispered.

"I know," Quinn whispered back.

"Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be. You're supposed to go through all this stuff in your thirties and when you're married. Not at 16."

"Things will be ok. You'll figure everything out."

"I wanted to be with him Rach. I really did. He's the only one who isn't disgusted to be around me."

"I'm not disgusted around you."

"You also aren't dating me."

*But I would* Rachel thought. "True, but still if I was dating you I wouldn't be disgusted. Besides you're going to kinda be a MILF."

Quinn blushed, "You think so?"

"Yeah. You do realize you missed most of the movie?"

"Yeah I'm quite aware. Let's watch another one."

"No more scary movies I can't take you screaming in my ear anymore."

"Fine what do you want to watch?" Rachel opened her mouth, "Not a musical!"

"You stink! I have to sit here and watch this lame movie and now we can't even watch what I want to."

"You end up singing the entire thing!"

"I have a nice voice! So it shouldn't bother you."

"It doesn't but when I'm trying to watch the person sing I can hear them because all I hear is you!"

"Fine! No musical," Rachel pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No that look won't work not this time," Quinn looked away than back at her and she was still making the face. "Fine."

"_Sound of Music_!"

"That movie is like three hours long!"

"I know!" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders. She settled back down next to Quinn as the movie began. "I'm nervous about Friday."

"Why. And we already talked about this. If she isn't into you then she's an idiot."

"That doesn't calm my nerves."

"Superstar you have nothing to worry about. You're amazing, beautiful, talented, smart, funny. You really have nothing to worry about."

Rachel blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I wouldn't lie to make you feel better."

"Thank you."

"Shh, it's your song that you LOVE!" Quinn smiled, looking at over at Rachel and she returned her smile. Their attention turned back to the movie. Quinn heard a soft humming coming from next to her, she turned to look at Rachel who was staring intently at the TV. Quinn smiled softly, admiring the girl sitting next to her. Rachel could feel Quinn staring.

She smiled, "What are you looking at?" she asked without looking at her.

"You're humming," Quinn smiled.

"You said no singing, you never said anything about humming," Rachel said.

"True, but I didn't realize since you couldn't sing you would hum!"

"I could whistle," Rachel smiled, her lips forming the pose to whistle. Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's lips, covering her mouth. Rachel began talking, but Quinn pushed her hand firmer to her mouth.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, removing her hand away from Rachel's mouth, "Gross!" she said wiping her hand on Rachel's pants.

"Don't cover my mouth than."

"I can't believe you licked me."

"Your hand was covering my mouth."

"But you licked me."

"I should sing I mean this is one of my favorite songs. 'When the dog bites when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!'" she sang aloud, but was stopped when Quinn poked her in the stomach "Ow! That hurt!"

"Yeah well that's for singing!" Quinn smiled. Rachel nodded, grabbing the pillow behind her as Quinn went back to watching the movie. Her attention was drawn back to Rachel when she felt something hit the top of her head. "Hey!" Quinn laughed, grabbing the pillow behind her, sitting up she swung the pillow at Rachel hitting her in the side of the head. After a little while, "Ok I give I give. I surrender Superstar."

"Good!" Rachel said, putting the pillow down lying her head on facing Quinn. Quinn lied down on the pillow next to Rachel with a smile. She turned to look at the brunette, Rachel smiled at her, "I think that's the first time you have ever surrendered to me."

"Yeah well my arms were sore," she smiled. Rachel brought her hand up to Quinn's face , brushing back the hair that had fallen in it. Rachel let her hand linger in Quinn's hair, lightly running her fingers through the blond locks. "There's something I need to tell you about last night."

* * *

So what do you guys think? What is Quinn going to tell Rachel? I'm hoping that you guys are liking this fic I know I am dragging it on but it's the kind of stories I like to read as well as write so please let me know what you think. Because I would really like to know. And I also want to know if you want to find out what Quinn tells Rachel =)!


	10. Do I Kiss and Tell?

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

"Did something happen? Are you ok?" Rachel spouted off twenty questions one right after another Quinn lost track.

"Woah! Slow down Superstar. I'm fine yes something happened, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was kind of a good thing. Well sort of. It was a kind of weird thing that happened and technically," Quinn rambled on.

"Wow you have lived here for too long Quinn you're starting to ramble like me."

"Oh God what have you guys turned me into," Quinn laughed.

Rachel laughed, "So what happened?" Rachel asked. *Oh God I'm doing this! Why am I doing this?* Quinn thought before speaking. *I don't have to do this, but I know I should I want to.* "Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Sorry. Lots on my mind."

"Talk to me," Rachel said, moving her hand out of Quinn's hair down the length of her arm, to her hand intertwining their fingers.

"Last night after the party."

"You mean the parts I forget?"

"Yeah," Quinn giggled. "I had brought you home and kind of put you in bed."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah I sat you on your bed. I wasn't sure what you wanted to do you were really tired," Quinn paused, "and I thought you'd be ok so I started to walk away. You grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving." The two were interrupted by the ringing of Rachel's cell phone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be go ahead."

"Hello?" Rachel spoke into the phone. "No it's ok. I'm glad you called," Rachel paused to listen to the other person on the other line. Her smile brightened, as Quinn watched her talk to whoever was on the other line. "No I had fun really. I wouldn't lie," another pause. "Yes that's fine." Rachel smiled, "Oh that would be great!" another pause. "Definitely. I can't wait. See you then. Bye," Rachel hung up the phone with a huge smile.

"I'm guessing that was a good call?"

"The best Quinn. It was Harper. I don't know what it is about her but she just," Rachel paused trying to find the right words, instead her smile just got bigger

"I get it," Quinn smiled sadly, looking away from Rachel.

"Anyway, so what happened after you tried to leave me here?"

"Oh umm I had brought you water and when you grabbed me it spilled everywhere. There were some paper that were ruined. Yeah papers and I had to throw them away. I didn't know what they were though," Quinn lied.

"It's ok, Quinn it seemed like it was more my fault than yours," Rachel smiled, knowing Quinn was lying.

"I'm kind of hungry. I'm going to get food."

"Ok. Quinn are those papers you threw away in my trash can?"

"Yeah," Quinn said as she walked out of the room, without really hearing Rachel. Rachel looked in the trashcan, but it was empty.

"I wonder what she really wanted to tell?" Rachel said aloud.

Rachel saw Quinn pass her room without even stopping. "Quinn?" Rachel yelled. She saw Quinn appear outside her door.

"Yeah?"

"So I just had a question."

"What's up Superstar?"

"Well how exactly is the fact that some of my papers got ruined a good thing? And if you threw them in my trash where are they?"

"You went through your trash?"

"No it's empty."

"Oh," Quinn said. *Oh God.*

"So what did you really want to tell me? Talk to me Quinn. Look if I did anything stupid I'd really like to know."

"It wasn't stupid. It was," Quinn faltered, "you just said some things that put my relationship with Puck in perspective."

"Oh my God I didn't cause you guys to break up did I?"

"No," Quinn said, coming to stand in front of Rachel. "God no!"

"Oh thanks goodness."

Quinn racked her brain trying to find out what to tell Rachel. She wanted so badly to tell her about the kiss, but she couldn't get Rachel's smile out of her mind when she was on the phone with Harper. "You just said something that got me thinking."

"What did I say to you?" Rachel asked. Quinn stood opening and closing her mouth. "Quinn you wouldn't of said anything if it was important. I know you."

"It's nothing. Never mind."

"Quinn," Rachel said. "I'm not going to force you to tell me. But when you are ready. I'm here. I hope you know that."

"I do Superstar, it wasn't bad if that's what you are thinking."

"I don't know what to think."

"Well nothing bad. Please don't think badly."

"That's kind of hard Quinn if it caused you to break up with Noah. I'm sorry put your relationship with Noah in a bad perspective."

"You just made me realize that Puck wasn't the right person for me."

"You aren't going to tell me right now are you?"

Quinn looked away from Rachel, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. In time."

"Yeah," Quinn paused. "In time," she whispered.

"So want to watch a movie?" Rachel smiled.

"You aren't like most people are you?"

"I'd like to think not, but in this case would it be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing."

"Then no I'm not like most people. Why do you ask?"

"You just dropped the subject. Santana would have hounded me if I wasn't ready to tell her something or more started then stopped."

"You will eventually. And as long as I didn't do anything to screw up our friendship, why should I hound you for information. I think sometimes people want to know everything. You never really seemed to want to people to know much about you. You're a mystery Quinn and I am intrigued."

"I'm a mystery?"

"Yeah. Like a good whodunit type."

"You think I'm like a murderer?" Quinn asked slightly offended.

Rachel giggled, "No! I don't think you're a murderer. It's just that you keep to yourself. You only let a select few in and I know I'm a part of that select few. So when you are ready to tell me about whatever happened you will. Maybe you need to let it sink in before you tell me. But I know you will tell me it will just take some time."

"I see," Quinn smiled.

"So movie?"

"Sure."

"Which one?"

"You're actually letting me pick?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Hmmm," Quinn thought. "Mean Girls?"

"That works for me," Rachel smiled. "Since your standing you can put it in." Quinn laughed, putting in the movie then settled next to Rachel.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, "You are definitely one of a kind."

Rachel turned to smile at her, "So are you."

* * *

Yeah I know it' s not what you were expecting! But maybe since you've been reading you are hehe! Anyway, in my personal opinion I don't really like this chapter. But please let me know what you think if you liked it if you didn't. Thanks for reading! And I appreciate the reviews!!


	11. Will Your Head Fit Through the Door?

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

"Alright guys so I have an assignment for you all. I want each of you to come here tomorrow with a song and you have to sing about someone. It doesn't matter who and I won't ask, but any song that is one your mind I want you to come here and sing it. Got it?" Mr. Schue asked, everyone nodded in agreement, everybody for the first time was happy about the assignment. "Great!" he said clapping his hands closed. "I will see you all tomorrow."

Rachel and Quinn were the last to leave the room. "Are you coming Quinn?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Ok. Well you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled. "So Superstar this is right up your alley huh?"

"Yes! I have the perfect song! I have been waiting for this all year well not exactly all year but you know. And I can't wait to show off my vocal ability with the song I've chosen."

"You already have a song picked?"

"Quinn. I always have songs ready you never know when you may need to pull out a song on command. I mean I even know how to cry on command."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Ok," she laughed. "So what is your song?"

"I won't be telling you that. You'll have to wait."

"I live with you."

"I know and you still won't know."

"That's just mean."

"No it isn't, I don't want you to steal it Quinn and then I'll out sing you and I just don't want to have that happen."

Quinn smirked, "Hey Superstar you might wanna watch your head."

"Huh?"

"I'm not quite sure it will fit through the door. Oh never mind there two so it may squeeze through."

"Ha, you're funny," Rachel smiled, lightly hitting her on the arm.

Quinn laughed, "You really aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope. What song are you going to do cause I can help you."

"No way! I'm not telling you!"

"Why not! What if we end up doing the same one."

"Then you out sing me. I'm not telling you what song I'm doing! And anyway I don't know what song I'm doing."

"Quinn you should already have songs running through your head at all times."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "How about 'Like a Virgin'?" Quinn smirked, pushing Rachel slightly with her shoulder. Rachel smiled brightly at her.

"You know Madonna would be a really good song choice especially with your voice. I think it would fit perfect."

"So what you don't think I should cover Aretha?"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth, "I, umm, no you can. I was just , umm I was just saying that."

"It's ok Superstar. I'm no Aretha , I know that, but I am a hot little dancer. Well was."

"You still are," Rachel smiled, causing Quinn to blush.

"Thanks," Quinn said softly. "I can't believe you won't tell me."

"It'll be a surprise."

"You'll probably end up doing a song from West Side Story," Quinn laughed.

"You know West Side Story happens to be one of the greatest musicals ever made. Ever!" Rachel huffed. "And I make a perfect Maria! Actually I'm like Natalie Woods, she was Jewish you know. And my voice equals or surpasses hers," Rachel replied stopping outside Quinn's car.

"Superstar, watch your head as you get in," Quinn laughed.

"Ugh!" Rachel huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I think I'll walk home."

"Ok," Quinn shrugged.

"You're really going to let me walk home."

"It doesn't matter to me," Quinn replied, starting her car.

"I'm not talking to you," Rachel sulked. Quinn smirked, knowing Rachel would have to talk. "You're mean."

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I changed my mind. I thought you should know that you're mean. I don't appreciate you saying that I have a big head. I am just very goal-oriented."

"Is that what they are calling it now?"

"Ugh!" Rachel huffed. Quinn laughed. "I do not find this particularly that funny Quinn."

"I'm sorry," Quinn laughed.

"Yeah that was sincere."

"You're cute when you get all angry."

Rachel blushed and smiled, "You stink."

"I took a shower and I can't do gym so how do I stink," she smiled.

"I didn't me literally. Figuratively."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I'm mad at you. You offended me."

"Rach, you are kind of narcissistic."

"I know what I want in my life. That's not narcissistic. However, when you came into my life you kind of threw me through the ringer."

"Is that good?"

"It was just unexpected. To be honest, I never thought you would ever end up being my friend."

"You know you practically forced me to live with you."

"I'm not saying it's bad Quinn. Just unexpected. Sometimes it's nice to have unexpected things happen." Quinn's mind wandered back to the kiss the two had shared this past weekend *_Quinn was silenced with Rachel's lips. Quinn's whole body tingled. Rachel pulled Quinn as close to her body as she could. Rachel licked Quinn's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Quinn stood unmoving wanting so badly to respond. Unable to resist anymore, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, then moved her hands into Rachel's back pockets, she granted access to Rachel's tongue by opening her mouth. Rachel's tongue enter exploring every inch of Quinn's mouth, almost memorizing it. . Rachel broke the kiss, and lightly kissed the tip of Quinn's nose. Quinn recaptured Rachel's lips, licking her bottom lip. Rachel opened allowing her tongue to enter. Quinn moaned into the kiss* _ "Quinn? Are you even listening?" Rachel asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Nevermind. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"As I was saying,"

Quinn interrupted, "We kissed."

* * *

So what do you think?!?!??! You want to know what happens?!?! Well maybe if I get enough reviews I'll post another chapter later today or early tomorrow? Do you think Quinn is finally going to tell her? HEHEH! Yep that's right I know you love these cliff hangers. And I bet most of you are like enough already!! But where's the fun in that?!??!!?!??! So let me know what you think! And who is excited for the Glee Power of Madonna episode!??!?! I am!!!


	12. Feelin' A Song

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

Song used in this part is Ashley Tisdale-Me Without You

* * *

"Who kissed?" Rachel asked.

*Oh no. Oh God! What are you doing! Her smile about Harper I can't mess that up for her* Quinn thought, "Umm," *You and me!* Quinn paused. "Me and Puck," she answered

"Is that supposed to surprise me?"

"Umm no?" Quinn questioned.

Rachel looked at Quinn confused, "Are you alright?"

Quinn closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, placing her hand on Quinn's forearm. Quinn nodded and smiled sadly. Without Quinn even needing to say anything,

Rachel spoke, "It's gonna be better. I don't know all the thoughts running through your head, but it's gonna get better."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks."

"And if you want to talk about anything I'm here."

"I know. Thank you. God I'm a mess."

"You're allowed to be."

Quinn smiled, "So what song are you going to do?"

"I'm still not going to tell you."

"Why?" Quinn whined.

"Because it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one."

"Oh my God are you going to do 'Poker Face'?"

"What? No!"

"Why it's an awesome song!"

"Why don't you do it then?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Do you have any clue what song you're going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll come up with something."

"I think Mr. Schuster should have given us more time. I mean what if I was more like you and didn't have a clue what song I was going to do and then it's going to be way less than perfect I'm nothing is ever perfect but I mean how can he think we can throw something together in one night. Thank goodness I already have songs in my head or."

Quinn interrupted her, "Thank God I am used to your ramblings because if I weren't I think I would take offense to almost half of your ramble."

"I was just speaking the truth," Rachel shrugged.

Quinn shook her head and smiled, "Do you ever think you talk to much?"

"I've been told that quite a few times, but I think of it as I have to get my point across and I manage to do that."

"Do you actually get to your point before people stop listening?"

"People listen to me," Quinn gave her a look that she knew all to well, "they do! You know I hate that I know your looks. Because half the time you look at me like I'm crazy! The other half you look at me going 'yeah right'," Rachel said. Quinn could tell she was starting to frustrated with her, but kept antagonizing the brunette to try and get the song choice out of her.

"And what song are you doing tomorrow?"

"Don't Ra," Rachel stopped. "That was mean and I'm not telling you."

"Dang! I almost got it."

"You're a jerk," Rachel grinned. "You almost got me though."

"I know," Quinn smiled, "that was my intention."

"Oh it wasn't just to be mean?"

"Nah. I don't like being mean to you."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Cause then you'll stop going to get my food craving at like two in the morning."

"So you using me?"

"Basically," Quinn grinned, reaching across the console, taking Rachel's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "Thank you, Rachel."

"Quit thanking me, I'm tired of hearing it," Rachel smiled. "So when we get home do you want help for your song tomorrow?"

"No I'm good," Quinn smiled. Rachel opened open her mouth to speak, "and no I'm not going to tell you what song." Rachel closed her mouth. "But if I start to have trouble, you'll be the person I turn to."

"Who are you singing about?"

"I don't know. You?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know either," Rachel replied. The arrived home, both girls separating so they could work on their songs. Quinn heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey," Rachel said, entering Quinn's room. She lie in the middle of her bed.

"Hi," Quinn beamed. "So I have my song."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes."

"How come I haven't heard you?"

"Were you eavesdropping/"

"No I have to leave my room sometime Quinn."

"You were eavesdropping."

"It was not eavesdropping. I was simply checking to see if you needed any help. Like if your vocals were faltering. I was going to come in and help."

"You were trying to rip off my song," Quinn joked.

"I was not! I was honestly trying to help. I wasn't going to take you song," Rachel said.

"I'm kidding Superstar. I know you wouldn't do something like that. And if you did I could kick your butt."

"No kidding you're a scary pregnant girl."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Especially when people eat your food."

"You know you deserved that."

"You locked me out of my own house! How did I deserve that?"

"You knew I ate those cookies every night."

"But still locking me out of my house."

"I gave you the car keys."

"Yeah so I can go get you more food."

"I let you back in."

"After I went on a like an hour trip to find you your damn cookies."

Quinn smiled, "Next time you won't eat the last ones."

"That was still mean," Rachel said turning, trying to lie down, but Quinn was in the middle of the bed. "Move over," Rachel smiled.

Quinn moved far enough to give Rachel more room, "Yes ma'am."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "And you made me go to the store in slippers!"

Quinn laughed, "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah. So not only did you kick me out of my house, but you didn't even give me shoes!"

"My bad," Quinn smirked. Rachel turned on her side to face Quinn. She rested her head on her hand, leaning on her elbow.

"I want you to know that I'm always here for you."

Quinn smiled softly, "I know that Rach."

"I just wanted you to know again. Because I feel like there is something on your mind that you want to tell me about and I want you to know you don't have to be afraid to tell me. I'm not going anywhere." Quinn opened her mouth, *Tell her!* she thought, but then she closed it. She smiled and nodded. "I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you."

"I don't scare easily."

Quinn smiled, "I don't scare you?"

"Well you used to. I never really knew when a slushy attack would come and that would scare me. And I guess when you want food. And waking you up on the morning. Yeah you kind of scare me."

"I didn't think there were that many times!"

"Hey you asked. And most of the times it was when you are on those crazy food craving that you get pregnant scary," Rachel smiled. "But not enough to scare me off," she replied lying back down on her back to stare up at the ceiling. Quinn scooted over to lie her head down on Rachel's shoulder. "What song are you doing tomorrow?"

Quinn smiled, "I'm just going to ignore that question." Rachel smiled and soon both girls were asleep in Quinn's bed.

Quinn dug through her locker trying to find her planner, while Rachel leaned against the set of lockers next to Quinn's. "I don't get how you can lose something in a space so tiny Quinn."

"Found it!" Quinn said pulling out her planner. "And I couldn't remember where I put it."

"I can't believe you actually use one of those."

"You know you aren't the only one to have a calendar Superstar."

"You know I can make you a locker calendar. With my creative skills I bet I can make one up and then I can add dates of all your doctor's appointments and then the days that we will hang out. I can put on the calendar the day we will be going to see Phantom at the Autistic Children's Center."

"Wait what? I didn't know we were going to see that."

"Yes I know because you don't have a calendar."

"I love you Rachel! Will you go out with me?" JewFro shouted, Quinn glared at him, which caused him to run into the opened locker door. "Ouch!"

"So when I make you calendar you will be able to keep up with the dates we have."

"Dates? And did you not notice that JewFro just yelled he loved you and asked you out?"

"Not date dates, but friend dates. Dates. And yes I heard him, but I choose to ignore him."

"Did you take something this morning when I wasn't looking? And how can you ignore that?"

"No I didn't take anything. And it's easy to ignore him. He's been saying the same things for months now."

"What's up with you? And how come I've never heard him say things?"

"Nothing," Rachel said. "And I choose to ignore his comments which means I don't talk about them."

"Superstar?" Quinn questioned.

"It's just that I'm kind of nervous about the Glee today."

"Why?"

"What I'm not allowed to be nervous?"

Quinn laughed, "You can but you shouldn't be cause you're amazing, Superstar."

"It's natural for anyone to be nervous when they are competing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard Mr. Schuster say that the best song he hears today is going to be the one we do at Sectionals or Regionals."

"When did he say that?"

"Well I was in the music room earlier and he was talking to Miss Pillsbury."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"What! No! They were talking loudly and I happened to overhear."

"Right. Look just think about singing Rach. Not competition. I know you hear that would and your mind goes into this 'I have to win' thing, but just sing Superstar. You'll have nothing to worry about."

"I don't always have to win."

"Yes you do. You have to win when we play Monopoly. I thought you were going to cry when your Dad beat you."

"He cheated."

Quinn smiled, "It's just who you are Rachel. You're competitive. I mean you're Rachel 'Gold Star' Berry. And you did cry when your dad and I beat you and your dad at Scrabble."

"You guys did cheat! Cause your gave us those looks when your words should not have counted," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" JewFro exclaimed.

"What Jacob?"

"You look really pretty today," Jacob smiled, causing Quinn to once again glare at him, which made his smile disappear.

"I think she looks like Pippy Longstalking," Santana said. "Hey Q! Berry!" Santana said, coming to stand next to her locker. Rachel and Quinn smiled at her.

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Do you mind?" Santana asked looking at JewFro.

"Bye Rachel," Rachel smiled at him.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said.

"Hey B!" Quinn replied.

"Did you pick a song?"

"I did," Quinn smiled.

"Me too!" Brittany replied. "Well Santana picked it, but I like it so I'm going to do it."

"That's good."

"You ready to do this?" Santana asked.

"I guess it's kind of the first time I've had to do a song alone. It's kind of nerve wracking."

"I know. At least Berry is used to this," Santana smiled, she walked in front of Rachel and Quinn, wrapping arm through Brittany's.

"So I think you should cancel your date with Harper."

"Oh yeah why is that?"

"You should take JewFro up on that offer."

"I refuse to lower my standards to a typical horny teenage boy."

"So you are going to go for a typical horny teenage girl?"

"Harper happens to be popular," *SPLASH!* Both girls now stood covered in purple ice and corn syrup.

Quinn laughed, "Well I knew we'd be getting one sooner or later."

"I don't find this situation particularly that funny."

"Yeah well you should see you face," Quinn laughed.

"Funny Quinn," Rachel said, but she was no longer able to hold in her laughter. The girls stood laughing for a few minutes.

"Girls?" Mr. Schuster asked. "I'll let you go get cleaned up. I'll hold off on Glee till you get in there."

"Thank you Mr. Schuster," Quinn laughed. The girls made their way to the bathroom, getting themselves de-slushied.

The two of them entered the music room. Everyone was pretty much there, except Mr. Schuster. Quinn and Rachel took the seats in the front.

"Where'd you guys disappear to?" Sanatana asked.

"Slushied."

"Eww," the entire class said.

"There's been a lack of them lately I was waiting for them to come around again," Kurt said. Everyone began talking amongst themselves.

She leaned over whispering in her ear, "So what song are you doing."

"It's a surprise," Rachel whispered back. Quinn smiled.

Mr. Schuster entered, "Alright guys who's ready to begin? And I have a surprise for you. The best performance done today is the one that we will be doing at Sectionals and if it's really good we will be doing it at Regionals. Alright any volunteers?" No one volunteered, everyone looked at Rachel who was looking at everyone else.

"Mr. Schuster!" Quinn said raising her hand. "I'd like to go." Rachel beamed. Quinn stood and took her spot in the front of the room. "So I know we don't have to explain who we are singing to but I want you all to know that I am singing to all of you. I'm a mess and you guys still like me so this is for all of you." Quinn said looking at everyone, she looked at Rachel last and kept her eyes on her when she started.

**You hear what I say, when I don't say a word  
****You are me rising sun, you are the place I run  
You know how it hurts**

She slowly made her way around to everyone in the room.

**When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess****  
When I'm my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through****There's no me without you.  
No me without you****There's no me without you  
No me without you**

Quinn paused and took a seat next to Rachel singing directly to her.

**And when you say 'baby it's gonna get better' I believe you****  
And I wish that somehow I can see me the way you do  
With my imperfections****  
You think I'm perfect****  
When it's not easy  
You make it worth it**

Rachel looked at the girl sitting next to her with admiration and a bright smile spread across her face, followed by a blush**. **She stood back up and made her rounds once more pausing at different people.

**When everything falls apart****  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet****  
You like me the best when I'm a mess****  
When I'm my own worst enemy****  
You make me feel beautiful  
****When I have nothing left to prove  
****And I can't imagine how I'd make it through  
****There's no me without you  
****No me without you, no, no****  
No me without you  
****No me without you  
No me without you**

At the end of the song Quinn had finally made her way back to the front of the room. The entire room erupted in claps and cheers and smiles. Quinn stood up in the front and blushed.

"That was wonderful Quinn! Great job!" Mr. Schuster said, patting her on the back. "So who is next?" Quinn took her seat next to Rachel.

"That was amazing," Rachel said.

Quinn lowered her head, and Rachel could see the blush spread from her neck to her cheeks, "Thanks," she said softly.

"Alright who's next?" Rachel stood, but instead of making her way to the front of the room, she went to the back of the room to where Finn sat, whispering something in his ear. He shook his head and he leaned down, whispering into Mercedes ear, who smiled and nodded. Within seconds everyone was nodding and smiling, except Quinn and Mr. Schuster who both sat confused.

Rachel raised her hand, "Mr. Schuster?" she asked.

"Alright good Rachel come on up."

"I know this may come as a shock to you, as well as the rest of Glee, but I politely decline. I will not be singing today. And no one else will be either."

"Rachel you can't control," Quinn started.

"I'm not controlling it's a simple suggestion."

"What is it Rachel?" Mr. Schuster asked. "Do I want to know?"

"Well yes you do we as a group have decided that we would like Quinn to do that song for Sectionals. It was a wonderful performance, with a couple adjustments it will be fantastic," Rachel smiled.

Quinn looked around at everyone, "You guys," she started.

"Decision already made girl," Mercedes said.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, but you can't fight 12 people," Finn said. "Cause we are all in agreement on this one."

"Alright well congrats Quinn this is one of the songs we will be doing at Sectionals."

Rachel beamed at the blond, while Quinn smiled shyly at her.

"What song were you going to do?" Quinn asked,

"I guess you'll never know," Rachel smiled.

* * *

Soooo what did you think. I hope you didn't think Quinn would actually tell Rachel yet did you?!?!? So do you guys want more?!? Or do you think I should throw in the towel now?!??! Cause I have a lot more planned for these two!! And please feel free to leave me some suggestions. I don't mind hearing whta you guys want. I mean I know you want these two together, but where is the fun in that =)! HEHEH!


	13. Five Outfits

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

* * *

Friday came way too fast for both Rachel and Quinn's liking. The entire week Quinn tried to push away the thoughts of the kiss she and Rachel had shared, but it was becoming harder and harder. Rachel, on the other hand, was so nervous about her date that the only way she could handle it was to sing, and sing is what she did, loudly very loudly. But the household didn't mind. Quinn spent time with her headphones in, while her fathers kept the TV up loud. The singing finally stopped, but Rachel found herself with a new problem. She stood in the middle of her room, trying on the fifth outfit . "Ugh!" Rachel said frustrated.

"I don't like that one either Superstar."

"Quinn!" Rachel said surprised. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the second outfit. I thought you would see me, but you didn't even look over. And why didn't you shut your door?"

"Because I was in my closest changing and I didn't see the point."

"What if I was JewFro or something."

"Quinn you wouldn't let Jacob in the house."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I know you Quinn and you wouldn't let him near me."

"Don't be so sure. I mean what if I let him in and he came in here," Quinn said approaching Rachel, "and came up right behind you," she continued, standing directly behind Rachel, "and tried to wrap his arms around you," Quinn took a step closer to the brunette, her hands resting on Rachel's elbows. Rachel's breath hitched when she felt how close Quinn was to her. Quinn leaned her lips grazing Rachel's ear as she spoke, "And said 'I love you, Rachel' or 'you look really pretty Rachel' then what would you do," she whispered. Rachel was having a hard time catching her breath, she was left breathless. She slowly leaned back into Quinn. She knew it was because of the close proximity of Quinn and the way she had whispered in her ear, because they have been this close before, but the way Quinn said those three words just made her heart skip a beat. "Or," she whispered, slowly moving her hands down Rachel's arms, "don't go out with Harper tonight, stay here with me." Rachel closed her eyes, turning her head, their lips were breaths apart, "Kiss me, Rachel," Quinn whispered. Rachel leaned up, inching closer to Quinn's lips. Suddenly Rachel phone went off causing her to stop and turn her head back straight. Quinn sighed softly.

"I, I, I don't think you would let him in," Rachel whispered.

"Maybe I'll tell him to come over one day to hang out."

"You wouldn't," Rachel whispered. Quinn shrugged and smiled, slowly backing away from Rachel. Rachel was finally able to control her breathing, however she missed the closeness of Quinn. "Well if you do, will you let me know so I can hide my panties."

"Maybe I'll just point him to them."

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe," Quinn flirted as her eyes twinkled.

"That would be so you could see them right?" Rachel flirted back.

Quinn smiled, "But seriously what if I did for some strange reason maybe just because it would drive you crazy I'd let him in?"

"Well then he would have seen me in five different outfits."

" He wouldn't stand at the door you know and I like the third one."

"I know and you did?"

"Yeah! It was more you. And you shouldn't go on a first date as someone you aren't. Don't try to change Superstar. She likes you the way you are. I mean you met her in the mall wearing one of your sweaters. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Seriously go with the third one. It fits you. Just be you."

"You really liked the third one?

"Yeah I wouldn't lie to you. Well I could but I won't."

"How generous of you."

"Hey I can be chivalrous at times."

"Why thank you white knight," Rachel said with a curtsy.

"Anytime my lady," Quinn said with a bow.

"I could wear my unicorn sweater."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Why are you getting ready now? Isn't your date in like 5 hours?"

"Yes but I wanted to make sure I found something I liked."

"Well you looked good in the third one," Quinn paused, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah of course," Rachel said taking a seat on the bed.

Quinn came and sat next to her, "I've been thinking a lot about stuff lately."

"Does your head hurt?" Rachel said, Quinn punched her in the arm, "Oww!"

"You deserved that!"

"I did," Rachel laughed rubbing the part of her arm that was just hit. "What's up?"

"I can feel my baby getting stronger and stronger everyday. Well she kicks harder and harder everyday, but I kind of love her more everyday."

"She's a part of you Quinn. It's natural to love something that is a part of you."

"But I, I don't get it. Five days ago I didn't want her to be a part of my life. And now I don't know."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked taking Quinn's hand in hers.

"I'm going to keep her Rachel. I realized that I don't want her to go to parents that were like mine."

"Quinn you can't think like that. She could go to some nice people like my dads."

"I know but I want to raise her. I want her surrounded by love. Your dads will love her. I will love her and you," Quinn trailed off.

"Will love her. Quinn if you want to keep this baby, we are all behind you. And Puck is behind you, even though you two aren't together anymore."

"I'm going to keep her Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "What changed your mind?"

"You did."

"Me? How?"

"When you and your dad held me and let me cry. I knew she would be surrounded by love. And when I feel her kick, it just makes me fall in love with her more."

"We'll help you with her," Rachel said taking Quinn's hand in hers.

"Thanks."

"So you're keeping her then?"

"Yes."

"What about Puck?"

"I'm going to tell him, but I don't think I can be with him. I want him to be a part of her life, but I don't want to be with him."

Rachel stomach did a little flip flop, "He cares about you."

"I know, but I don't know. Maybe in time or something I don't know."

"Can I give her a nick name?"

"Like?"

"Wilbur?"

"Wilbur! Rachel my daughter is not a pig!"

"I know that! But it's a cute name and I love that book! You do know that I'm going to call her that no matter what you say." Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Hey little Wilbur!" Rachel said leaning down talking to Quinn's stomach.

"Thank goodness she comes out in 2 months."

"Oh the nickname is going to stick!" Rachel exclaimed placing her hand on Quinn's stomach. Quinn's whole body tingled. Quinn smiled placing her hand atop Rachel's moving it over to where the baby was kicking. Rachel smiled, "She will be an excellent dancer!"

"Most people would say soccer player."

"I'm not most people," Rachel smiled, Quinn smiled back.

"No, you definitely aren't," Quinn said curling her fingers so they would intertwine with Rachel's.

* * *

Sooooo do you want to know what's going to happen?!?!? I'm thinking you do!! Sorry this was a short chapter!! I have a lot of the story written but I keep changing the way things are going and this one I had more to it but I cut it off because I'm rewriting it becasue well I want to lol. SO I hope you liked it and I hope you want more!!!


	14. Date Night

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

Quinn noticed that Rachel's smile fell from her face, "Hey," Quinn paused, bringing up her free hand to Rachel's cheek, cupping it, turning Rachel's head to look at her, "what's up?" she asked, leaving her hand to rest on Rachel's cheek.  
Rachel looked up at her, giving her a small smile, "I'm just nervous about tonight. I mean it's kind of my first official date. And it happens to be with a girl. Not that I am against same sex relationships at all it's just I don't know. And I mean I was never boy crazy but I was never girl crazy. I never thought about dating just yet and what if she wants more than I am willing to give her. What if she brings me home and one night no one happens to be here and she wants to you know do it and then what if I'm not ready," Rachel said, hair falling in her face.

"Could you please stop talking you're grossing out my baby," Quinn smiled, brushing back Rachel's fallen hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," Rachel smiled.

"It's ok to be nervous and if it doesn't turn out to be everything you want it to be that's ok."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And if something does start to happen," Quinn started *Dear God why I am saying this to her* Quinn thought, then continued.

"And you feel pressured then you say no."

"What if she gets mad?"

"Then maybe she's not worth it. Why are you talking about this are you planning on losing it tonight?" Quinn asked slightly jealous.

Rachel blushed, "No I was just thinking."

"Look Superstar, if you aren't ready for something you just say it."

"I have a rape whistle."

Quinn laughed, "Then blow it as loud as you can."

"Will you come running?"

"No I'll come waddling as fast as I can."

"I couldn't ask for more," Rachel smiled.

Quinn returned her smiled, "Well I'm not sure if you have picked out your outfit. Which by the way you should go with the third one. But I'm going to leave you to it. Because I'm hungry."

"Thank you Quinn."

"Anytime," Quinn starting to stand from the bed. Rachel got up quicker and helped her to her feet, however Quinn tripped over her feet sending her forward into Rachel. Rachel kept her balance keep Quinn up with her. Their faces ended up being breaths away.

"Are you ok?" Rachel whispered. Quinn just nodded. They stayed in that position, both looking into one another's eyes. Both girls seeing something in them that they couldn't quite place.

"You can let me go," Quinn said softly with a laugh. "I think I have my balance."

"Right sorry," Rachel said letting go of Quinn. Quinn walked out of the room. *What is going on with me?* Rachel asked.

*Oh my God!* Quinn thought. *I think I'm falling for Rachel.*

Rachel came down a few hours later ready for her date when she heard arguing coming from the living room. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh yes I am Quinn!"

"No!" *What in the world* Rachel thought. "Not possible!"

"Yes it is!"

"Jacob! No it's not! It's a slang word!"

"It's still a word cause it's in the dictionary!" Rachel began laughing the two were playing Scrabble. And it never turned out well when they played together.

"Fine then I get Jello."

"That's a brand name."

"Yours is a slang word!"

"Fine!"

"And I'm winning."

"You can't have Jello then that's not fair!"

"Sorry Drama Queen. Take back your word."

"I am not a Drama Queen."

"Yes you are."

"So are you!"

"I know," Quinn smiled.

"Fine how about we both take our words back?"

"Works for me."

"Ok," Jacob said. Rachel smiled at the twos interaction.

"You know you guys never should play this alone. And you need to be on each other's team." Rachel said coming into the room completely.

"Hi Sweet heart. You look beautiful," Jacob said. Quinn turned around to look at Rachel. She felt like she was just tackled by a football player.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked toward Quinn.

"Wow," Quinn said, causing Rachel to blush. "I didn't think you had anything like that in your closest."

Rachel smiled widely, "So who's winning?"

"I am," Quinn smiled.

"She cheated."

"Drama Queen!" Quinn laughed. Jacob picked up the couch pillow hitting her lightly on the head. "Hey! Pregnant!"

"Didn't hit you hard."

"How's Wilbur?"

"Wilbur?" Jacob questioned.

"Rachel has dubbed my little girl here, Wilbur."

"Well she did always love that book. When is your date?" Quinn's smile fell at the mention.

"She should be here soon."

"I'm happy for you hunny. I was a bit surprised when you told me it was a young lady coming to get you. Oh! I should go get my camera it's your first date sweetie!"

"Daddy! This isn't prom. Oh it's useless," Rachel said turning toward Quinn.

"It is. Still nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Well you shouldn't be you look beautiful and again she's an idiot if she doesn't see all the great qualities you have."

Rachel blushed, the doorbell rang, "That's her."

"Oh hunny! I got the camera one picture please?"

"Fine Daddy!" Rachel posed.

"Great have fun sweet heart."

"Bye," Rachel smiled. Rachel was gone and Quinn couldn't help but feel the jealousy rising in her. Jacob had gone to get ready for his date with James and Quinn was left with her thoughts.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You had that far away look."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You'll be ok by yourself right?"

"Yes. Go on your date. I'm a big girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm good. You and James have a good night."

"I can't believe I actually have to meet him somewhere. This is the first."

"Maybe he has something special planned."

"He can't come pick me up! I mean seriously."

"Don't be such a Drama Queen."

"But I have to walk."

"Well at least you don't have to wear heels!"

"Haha very funny."

"You are only walking across the street. I'm pregnant and can make it there."

"Why can't he just come get me?"

"Will you just go!" Quinn laughed.

"Alright, alright. If you need anything please call."

"I will thanks," Quinn smiled as Jacob headed to the door.

A half hour later there was a knock on the door, "What in the world?" Quinn said aloud. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

"I brought Chinese and movies."

"You came to hang out with me?"

"Well yeah. I know Rachel's dads go out for date night on Fridays and Rachel had a date and I figured you could use some company."

"That's sweet of you." The two made their way to the living room.

"Sorry to hear about you and Puck."

"Thanks."

"You didn't seem too upset about it though."

"I don't know."

"You like her don't you?"

"Who?" Quinn said surprised.

"Rachel."

"What! No I, I, I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's alright Quinn. I may not be that smart, but I do see people. I see you and how you look at her."

"I can't like her."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"You can't help who you fall for."

Quinn's eyes began to tear, "It's so hard."

"What is?"

"Everything! Being pregnant, disowned by the people that are supposed to protect you, going from most popular to most slushied," Quinn cried. Finn took the crying girl into his arms.

"Shh. It's ok. Everything will be ok," he soothed.

"I'm falling for Rachel," Quinn cried for the first time aloud. "I'm sorry," she whispered through tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Finn whispered. "Nothing you hear me."

Quinn sniffled, "Thank you," she said pulling away from him. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"A hot one though," Finn replied.

"You know Rachel said the same thing."

"I guess her and I are more alike than I thought."

Quinn laughed, "Thanks for coming over."

"Anytime. You know if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always here."

"Thanks. I don't get it though."

"What?"

"You should hate me! For everything, the lying, cheating, and…"

"You should hate me I slushied you Quinn."

"I deserved that."

"No one deserves that."

"I just don't understand it. I've been horrible to everyone I'm friends with now. I don't get how they can forget everything I've done and just stand by me."

"Because we're your friends. Don't question it Quinn, just go with it."

Quinn laid her head down on Finn's shoulder, he kissed the top of her head, "You're the best."

"Thanks. Now whenever you do make your move with Rachel, I want details and I mean detailed details like everything."

Quinn brought her hand up to Finn's chest hitting him lightly, "Pervert."

"High School boy," Finn laughed. "So what are you going to do?"

"With what?"

"Rachel."

"Nothing."

"Quinn you should tell her."

"I can't. I haven't even accepted it yet for me. I just, I'm not ready."

"I wouldn't wait too long though, cause you may lose her."

"Maybe that would be for the best."

"No," Finn replied. "It wouldn't."

"She kissed me."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah. That night of the party at Harper's. She doesn't remember though."

"You kissed her back?"

"Yeah, but I was still denying that I felt anything toward her. I was with Puck and my hormones were going crazy and I don't know."

"Was it good?"

Quinn sighed, "Amazing."

Finn laughed, "You told her?"

"I don't know how to bring it up."

"Just say Rachel you kissed me and I kissed you back and I want to jump your bones!" Finn smiled.

"Finn!" Quinn said lifting her hand and hitting him lightly on the chest. "I can't say that. And plus there's no appropriate time to tell someone that."

"You should have told her when she woke up the next morning and asked if she did anything stupid."

"I didn't want her to feel bad. Besides it probably didn't mean anything to her."

"But you don't know that."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I do."

"No you don't."

"Can we drop this?"

"For right now," Finn said. "But Quinn you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You've changed a lot especially since this little one has been growing inside you. You aren't that same person you were."

"I know. I'm friends with Rachel 'Manhands' Berry," Quinn laughed.

Finn laughed, "Yeah, I never saw that coming. And it's like kinda weird cause well it just kind of is."

"It's a good weird."

"Yeah. So you need to quit being so hard on yourself cause Quinn you are kinds great."

"Thank you," Quinn said shyly laying her head down on Finn's chest, once again.


	15. White Knight

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

Meanwhile, Harper and Rachel sat at one of the nicest restaurants in Lima.

"You know you didn't have to pick the fanciest restaurant in town," Rachel smiled.

"I know but I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Tell me about you."

"Well, I'm in Glee Club, New Directions is what it's called. I never quite understood the name I would have gone with a better name personally," Rachel paused. Harper smiled at her. "I like musicals and Barbara Streisand."

"Barbara Streisand?"

"Yes. She's quite amazing her vocals are incredible. She's amazing."

"Barbara Streisand," Harper commented again.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Rachel said irritates.

"No, not at all. It's just funny."

"And why is it funny?"

"Because my mom loves her. And I have never met anyone younger that likes her."

"I like other people too."

"It's cool. I like that you like her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you want to be on Broadway?"

"Yes, but I would love to be a Tony, Grammy, Oscar winner," Rachel said. "Actually I'm going to be a Tony, Grammy, Oscar winner someday." Harper smiled brightly at her. "So what about you?"

"Well let's see. I'm head cheerleader, can't sing to save my life, but I do play guitar."

"You're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah. Does that shock you?"

"No, well yes. Why did you want to take me out? I mean it seems like you are well liked by people of your school and well at my school I'm not. And you probably have both girls and guy throwing themselves at you."

"Your smile."

"My smile?"

"Yes. You have a beautiful smile."

"Well dental hygiene is very important, especially in my family."

"Tell me about them."

"Well I have two dads. One is a doctor and the other is an attorney. Quinn also lives with us."

"Quinn? The pregnant girl?"

"Yes. She moved in with us about 7 months ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah her parents kicked her out for getting pregnant."

"That's awful."

"Yeah. She's become my best friend."

"You weren't before?"

"Actually no. She used to order slushies to be thrown in my face."

"You used to get slushied?"

"Still do actually, but now Quinn gets them to."

"She probably deserves them."

"No one deserves them," Rachel replied.

"Well she used to order them on you."

"That doesn't work though. That whole eye for an eye. I don't believe in that. Quinn has actually stepped in front of me and got slushied herself."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Rachel heard the roar of the crowd, followed by a splash. "That was awesome dude! What a loser!" a joke said. Rachel knew what had just happened, one of her fellow glee club members had just gotten slushied. Rachel braced herself as she saw two jocks round the corner one with a a large cup. She knew what was about to happen, she closed her and eyes and held her breath. She heard the splash and the laughing, but she didn't feel the ice and corn syrup. She opened her eyes and saw a drenched Quinn._

_"Quinn!" Rachel yelped running to her side. "Where did you come from?"_

_"I came out of Mr. Schue's classroom," Quinn replied._

_"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I have an extra sweater."_

_"I'm not wearing a sweater with an animal on it," Quinn laughed. "And I brought extra clothes."_

_The two girls were int he bathroom, Quinn sat in a chair putting her head against the sink. Rachel turned the water on and let it flow down on Quinn's hair turning the sink purple. Rachel slowly ran her hands through Quinn's hair._

_"You know I can do this my self?"_

_"You know I can take slushies. I'm kinda used to them."_

_"I didn't want you to take that one."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"You're diva off is today and I didn't think you needed to worry about anything else."_

_"When things happen to you I'm worried," Rachel whispered._

_"I know, but still."_

_"Were you trying to be my white knight again?"_

_"I told you I can be chivalrous."_

_Rachel curtsied, "My brave white knight," she said sarcastically._

_"Shut up," Quinn said, rolling her eyes._

_"Thank you though."_

_"You're welcome Superstar," Quinn smiled, closing her eyes, as Rachel continued to get the ice and syrup out of her hair. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Rachel?" Harper asked, pulling Rachel out of her thoughts

"Hmm. Sorry."

"I've never heard of people getting slushied before," Harper replied.

"Come to McKinley."

Harper smiled, "You're cute."

Rachel blushed and smiled, "Thanks," she said softly. "So I think we should go see The Wiggles Live. They're in concert tonight."

"The Wiggles?"

"Yeah."

Harper looked at her confused, "You mean the kid's show the Wiggles?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For something to do."

Harper smiled, "Alright."

Back at the house Finn and Quinn had just finished their movie.

"You know it's funny," Finn said.

Quinn looked over at him, "What is?"

"We both have slash had a crush on the same girl"

Quinn chuckled, "I guess. I don't think I have a chance."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a pregnant sixteen year old."

"Quinn you're too hard on yourself. I mean you are going to be a MILF."

Quinn laughed, "You're a pig."

"Hey! That hurts me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious Quinn don't be so hard on yourself."

"I seriously don't think I have a chance."

"Well currently she's on a date with a girl. So that gives you a chance."

"But the way she looks when you bring up Harper to her, she gets this look and she doesn't do it with me. I just don't think I have a chance."

"I think you do. Woo her."

"I can't just woo her. And maybe it's just my hormones that I am even thinking about her. And I just broke up with Puck."

"You are making excuses."

"Maybe I have to Finn. Maybe I should just try and ignore these feelings."

"They won't magically go away. It took me a little while to get over them."

"Maybe we should date again."

"No way! I'm no rebound," Finn laughed. "You know when she comes home tonight you can just run up to her and kiss her. I mean I'll stay her till she gets home. I don't mind." Quinn punched him in the arm. "Ow! What's that for."  
"You know why," Quinn glared at him. "I just don't understand."

"Sometimes you don't need to understand. Things just happen Quinn."

"When did you become so insightful."

"I don't know how it happened," Finn laughed.

"Thank you Finn for everything."

"Now I get to tell you something."

"Ok," Quinn said. "I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be. So you know the new cheerleader. The nice one that sometimes comes to our aid when we're about to get slushied."  
"Yeah."

"We are going on a date tomorrow night."

"Awe she said yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Finn that's awesome see I told you she would."

Finn smiled, "So another movie?" Quinn smiled and nodded. She shifted laying her head down on Finn's chest. He wrapped one arm around her.

"I like this."

"What?" he asked.

"Just being able to sit here like this. You comfort me. Like the brother I never had."

"Good cause you're like the sister I never had or wanted," Finn said. Quinn hit him in the chest. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Quinn smiled turning her attention back to the movie. Finn smiled sadly down at her. He saw the struggle in Quinn's eyes and the pain, even when she smiled at him.

Quinn moved her hand up and down over her stomach, "I'm keeping her Finn."

"Rachel?"

"No you idiot! Her," Quinn said looking down at her stomach."

"You are?"

"Yes. I decided I want to keep her. I mean she's surrounded by love. And I couldn't ask for a better family than what I have now."

"You're going to be a great mom Quinn."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, lying her head down on Finn's chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Not too long into the movie Finn noticed that Quinn was out like a light.

Harper pulled into the driveway. *Why is Finn here?* Rachel questioned to herself.

"I had a really good time tonight," Rachel said.

"I did too. I'd like to do it again."

"I'd like that," Rachel smiled. Harper smiled, opening her door to get out. She came over to open Rachel's door. Rachel got out, Harper took her hand intertwining their fingers. Rachel smiled and looked up at the stars. "I love looking at the stars. Their so beautiful."

"I like looking at you, cause you're beautiful," Harper smiled, even in the dark she could see Rachel blush. The two finally made it to the door.

"Thank you," Rachel paused, "I had a great time tonight."

"I did too," Harper smiled. Rachel took a step forward entering Harper personal space. She leaned up capturing Harper's lips with her. Rachel smiled against Harper's lips. "Are your parents home?"

"I don't believe so it's date night."

"I could come in you know if you want to hang out more?" Harper leaned down capturing Rachel's lips once again.

Rachel's mind drifted to Quinn. "Mmm, Quinn," Rachel moaned into Harper's kiss.

* * *

Uh Oh!!! What does this mean!?!?!?!? Do you guys want to know? Or are you tired of reading?!?!? Let me know what you think and any suggestions you have about where you'd like to see this story go =)! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


	16. The Wiggles

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

Harper pulled away fast, "Quinn? Why would you."

*Oh God!* "Umm, Quinn's here," Rachel interrupted by correcting herself. *Oh my God what is wrong with me?*

"Oh," Harper said, "Well maybe another time then."

"Yes," Rachel replied, leaning up placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Harper."

"Goodnight Rachel," Harper said walking backward a few steps before turning forward. Rachel watched her walk to her car smiling shyly. Rachel entered her house, closing the door, leaning against it with a smile, that faltered when she thought back to the slip-up she had made minutes earlier *Why in the world would I say Quinn's name into a kiss?* she thought. She heard the TV on in the living room, she found Quinn curled up with her head on Finn's chest, causing her smile to fall. She felt something surge through her body but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Hey," Finn said softly, trying not to wake Quinn.

"Hi," she replied softly, coming to sit on the other side of Finn.

"How was your date?"

"It was good," Rachel smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come keep Quinn company. I knew your dads had date night and I knew you were going on a date. I didn't want her to be alone."

"I would have stayed home if she didn't feel comfortable staying alone."

"She wouldn't let you do that and you know that."

"I know," Rachel said sadly.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"What?" Rachel asked shocked.

"There's nothing between us. We are just friends. I don't think there will be an us again. So you don't have to worry."

"Why would I worry? Even if there was something going on I wouldn't care," Rachel said looking at her hands.

"Are you sure?"

Rachel avoided eye contact, "Yes," she lied, "besides Harper and I are going out again."

"Right," Finn said looking down at the sleeping girl laying on his chest. "I should probably get home."

"She needs friends now," Rachel said moving to the edge of the couch turning to look at Quinn. Finn watched Rachel closely. There was something in her eyes almost a look of longing but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Yeah," Finn whispered. "Quinn?" he said softly, shaking her a little bit.

"Mmm?" Quinn mumbled moving her head, when she opened her eyes she saw Rachel. "Rachel? You're home," Quinn smiled brightly.  
"She just came in, but I should get going," Finn said with a smile. "Quinn I had fun tonight."

"I did too," she said softly. "Thanks Finn." Quinn stood slowly, getting help from Finn who nudged her up, he followed. He brought her into a hug.

"Thank you," she said again.

"Anytime. Goodnight."

"Night," Quinn said.

"Night Rachel," Finn said leaning down wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug.

"Goodnight Finn," Rachel said watching the two leave the living room. Rachel sighed looking down at her hands. Rachel felt the seat next to her dip.

"Hi," Quinn whispered.

"Hey," Rachel smiled.

"How'd your date go?"

Rachel smiled, "She's amazing." *But nothing like you. Wait! What?* she thought.

*Figures* Quinn thought. "That's good," Quinn said as she started to get up. Rachel stood first taking Quinn's hand in her helps her up.

"You going upstairs?"

"No. I want to go outside."

Rachel laughed, "What for?"

"To look at the stars. You coming?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled and nodded. The girls walked through the back door sitting on the steps that led to the back patio. "So what did you do?"

"When?"

Quinn smiled, "On your date."

"Oh! We went to dinner."

"Where?"

"That new restaurant in town."

"That new fancy one?"

"Yeah."

"Nice," Quinn said. *Great! Now I don't think I'll ever be able to compete with her.*

"And then we went to that Wiggles concert."

"You went to a Wiggles concert?"

"Yes. What is wrong with that?"

"It's the Wiggles."

"So. It's music and anything with music is good enough for me. Besides when Wilbur here is born." Rachel said putting her hand on Quinn's stomach, "you will be watching nothing but the Wiggles and Blues Clues or something."

"Is that even still on?"

"I don't know. So yeah we went to a Wiggles concert."

"I can't believe you got her to a Wiggles concert. Nevermind I believe you can convince anyone of anything."

"That's not true."

"Please. You got me here."

"You're just easy," Rachel smiled.

Quinn glared at her than smiled, "A Wiggles concert," she laughed.

"Leave it alone Quinn."

Quinn laughed, "I think I have a new nickname for you Superstar. I think I'm going to call you Wiggles!"

"Not funny!" Rachel pouted.

"Don't give me that look. It won't work this time."

"Harper didn't make fun of me like this."

"Not to your face," Quinn replied, Rachel frowned and started to walk away. Quinn caught her arm and pulled her back, "I'm sorry," Quinn said giving her the puppy dog face.

"Don't give me that face," Rachel said. Quinn continued. "Seriously," Rachel paused. "It's ok," Rachel said defeated. "She asked if dads were home."

"Why?"

"I don't know I think she wanted to do stuff."

"Did," Quinn paused, "did you want to?"

"I'm not ready Quinn. She seemed a little upset that you were here though."

"I live here."

"I know. But she didn't get upset, she kind of let it go," Rachel, leaving out that part that while she was kissing Harper she was thinking of Quinn.

"So what did you and Finn do?"

"Ate and watched movies. He has a date tomorrow though."

"Really?"

"Yeah with that new cheerleader."

"Are you ok?"

Quinn looked Rachel, "About Finn?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah why?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure," Rachel replied, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"You can talk to me you know."

"I know and I do."

"I know," Rachel said softly.

"So tell me about Harper."

"She's just amazing Quinn. She's sweet, funny, beautiful. I really like her," Rachel said, she wanted to add she's nothing like you though.

Quinn smiled sadly, "That's great."

"I think I'm going to invite her over to dinner."

"You should," Quinn said, at that moment Rachel's phone went off. Rachel opened it.

_I had a good time tonight. _Rachel read, her smile growing.

**I did too **Rachel returned.

"I'm sleepy," Quinn said, beginning to stand. Rachel stood faster, helping Quinn to her feet.

"Me too." The two headed in and upstairs. Rachel led Quinn to her room.

"You do know I'm quite capable of getting to bed by myself," Quinn smiled. "You just want to bed me."

"You know it," Rachel winked, causing both girls to blush.

"I'm glad I won't have to kick Harper's ass."

"Yeah me too."

"I mean I could I mean I'm a scary pregnant girl."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Hey!" Quinn said slapping Rachel in the arm.

"Ow!" Rachel smiled, however it fell a couple seconds later.

Quinn saw her smile fall, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I didn't think I hit you that hard."

"What? Oh no it didn't hurt."

"What's wrong?"

"Why does she like me Quinn?"

"What?"

"Harper. I just don't get it," Rachel said. She looked down at her feet.

Quinn lightly grabbed Rachel's chin with her thumb and index finger, lifting her head so she could meet her eyes, "Because you're an amazing person Rachel. Inside and out. You have this energy that no one else seems to have and even though you talk a lot and can be kind of annoying at times," Rachel opened her mouth to argue, however, Quinn put her finger to Rachel's lips, "you have the biggest heart. You are beautiful, funny, talented, smart. You are amazing Rachel. Don't question it Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "You think I'm annoying?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Did you hear anything after that?"

"Thank you," Rachel said sincerely, taking Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn smiled and nodded. Quinn's eyes looking from Rachel's eyes to her lips. *She's beautiful* Rachel thought. *No. Harper.* Rachel took a step back, "I should let you go to bed."

"Yeah. Goodnight Superstar, I mean Wiggles."

Rachel stuck out her tongue, "Night," Rachel said bringing her free hand up to Quinn's stomach, "Night Wilbur." Quinn rolled her eyes. She felt the baby kick. "I think she likes it."

"I'm sure," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Goodnight," Rachel said softly.

"Goodnight Wiggles," Quinn smirked, leaning down placing a light kiss on Rachel's cheek. Rachel could feel the blush rising up her neck to her cheeks.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Do you want more? Cause if you don't I can stop it here lol! Let me know!


	17. The Carnival

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU! Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews I get they keep me wanting to write this fic!

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke first, waddling her way down to Rachel's room.

"Rachel!" she said excitedly from the doorway.

"Quinn go away! It's early," Rachel mumbled. Quinn came in the rest of the way, taking Rachel's pillow out from under her and hitting her in the face. "Quinn!"

"Move over," Quinn said.

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned moving over, Quinn lied down next to her on her side facing Quinn. "You better have a really good reason for coming in here so early," Rachel said turning to face Quinn. Quinn had a bright smile on her face, causing Rachel to smile. "You're glowing," she whispered.

"Well I am pregnant I have that pregnant glow thing they talk about."

Rachel laughed, "Why are you in here so early."

"Wiggles, it's 10 o'clock. I waited long enough."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to kick you out."

"You'd kick a pregnant girl?" Quinn pouted. "That's just mean. And fine then I'll leave," Quinn said lying on her back and started to get up, however, Rachel's arm came across her midsection, forcing her to lie back down. She turned her head to look at Rachel with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So why are you so excited?"  
"The carnival is going to be here next weekend," Quinn smiled.

"Ok. Is this you telling me I have plans next weekend?"  
"Yes." Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled, "Ok can I go back to sleep?"

"No. Get up I'm hungry."

"So go eat."

"I want to go out."

"Take Daddy," Rachel said closing her eyes. Rachel felt a pillow hit the side of her face. "Quinn!" Quinn giggled.

"Come Superstar. Please. Please." Quinn begged.

"Fine!" Rachel said.

"Thank you."

"Where do you want to go?"  
"I want pancakes."

"You just had those yesterday."  
"Yeah but I want strawberry pancakes."

"You're a dork."  
"Hey I'm not the one that went to a Wiggles concert," Quinn smirked.

"Get out," Rachel smiled, "so I can get dressed." Quinn smiled brightly as she got up and left the room.

To both girls it felt like Friday took forever to get there. Again Rachel stood in here room trying on several outfits.

"Why should I care what I wear? This is just Quinn and I?" she said aloud. "Just Quinn and I," she repeated.

"Superstar whatcha doing?" Quinn said looking around the room. "It looks like a tornado came through here."

"I was looking for my sweater," Rachel lied.  
"Did you find it?"  
"No."

"I didn't touch it. I swear."

"Quinn what are you talking about?"  
Quinn bit her lip and looked everywhere except at Rachel, "Nothing," she recovered.

"Did you take my sweater?"  
"No," Quinn lied.

"Quinn."  
"It had a unicorn on it Rachel and it made Brittany happy."

"You gave my sweater to Brittany?"  
"She was crying because Santana said something stupid and I was doing laundry and she saw your sweater and it made her smile."

"I'm glad that wasn't my favorite sweater."

"Were you going to wear that tonight cause I would have made you change."

"Thanks Quinn."  
"Hey the good about me is I will always be honest," Quinn replied *Sort of.*

"And no I wasn't going to wear that tonight."

"Good. You should just wear what you have on. You don't need to impress me. I know how big of a dork you are."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Superstar I'm a girl and my room looks like this when I can't figure out what to wear and your room looked like this last weekend when you were trying to find something to wear for your date."

"I wasn't," Rachel started. Quinn stared at her, "Ok I was."

"Wear what you have on. It's cute and I don't mind being seen with you with that on."

"Thanks," Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Besides I'm ready to go now."

"Are you hungry?"  
"Yes. And fair food is like amazing. Baby here wants a fried Twinkie."

"Oh she does huh?"

"Yes. So can we go soon?"  
"Yeah let me clean up my room."

"It's cute you know."

"What is?"

"You were trying a whole bunch of things on for me," Quinn smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself," Rachel joked.

Quinn laughed, "Do you want some help cleaning up Tornado Rachel?"

"I got it. I won't be long."

"Alright. Hurry!"

About twenty minutes later they were on their way to the carnival.

"Do you want to eat first?"  
"Yes!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel watched as Quinn ate her fries.

"How are you not sick?"  
"What?"  
"You just ate a gyro, corndog, cheese stick, and fries," Rachel said. Quinn just shrugged and continued eating.

"I still want my Twinkie."

"You mean Wilbur wants the Twinkie."

"Yeah," Quinn smiled. They walked around for a while.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah my feet hurt a little bit."  
"Want to sit?"

"Not really. Can we ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"Of course," Rachel smiled. They sat down and were stopped at the top looking over Lima.

"It's claming."

"What is?"

"Being up here. Looking out over Lima. I've always liked Ferris Wheels. I love stopping at the top. I wish we could sit up here for a while. I always thought they were kind of romantic. If I could share a kiss anywhere right here is where I would want to be."

"I didn't know that about you," Rachel said. Quinn just smiled and stared out.

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn said, turning her head to look at her. "Thank you for everything. I'm a mess and you and your family took me in no questions asked." Rachel smiled not saying anything, just slipping her hand into Quinn's and giving it a light squeeze

* * *

So what do you think! There's more stuff going on at the carnival do you guys want to read it? Hope you enjoyed it! And if you would like I just wrote a new fic featuring this two ladies it's called Reset definitely let me know what you think!


	18. Skee Ball

**Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

"So I kind of want to play SkeeBall."

"We can do that you've done everything I wanted to do so I am happy to do that for you."

"Oh why thank you Quinn I'm glad you are happy to do that for me," Rachel said sarcastically, followed by a smile.

"Come on then!" Quinn smiled grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her toward Skee Ball. Both girl began to play Quinn kept getting 10 points while Rachel kept getting it in the 100 point spot.

"Yay!" Rachel smiled clapping, Quinn looked over at her and smiled. The vender handed Rachel a stuffed care bear. "Thank you," she replied her and Quinn walking away. "Look how cute!" Rachel smiled, as her and Quinn walked shoulder against shoulder.

"You're such a little kid," Quinn said, pushing Rachel's shoulder with hers.

"Here," Rachel smiled, handing Quinn the Care Bear. "Don't say I never gave you anything." Quinn smiled, taking the bear in her hand, hugging it close to her body. "When Wilbur is born give it to her."

Quinn smiled brightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what now?"  
"I want my Twinkie."

"Alright then we shall find one," Rachel paused looking around, "Ah! There!" Rachel exclaimed as she took Quinn hand pulling her to the stand. "Hi! Yes one fried Twinkie please."

"Here you go," the vender said.

"Thank you," Rachel said handing him the money. "Here you go," Rachel said handing the Twinkie to Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled her whole face lighting up. "Baby here really wanted it."

"I'm sure," Rachel smiled.

Quinn picked up the fork and placed a piece in her mouth. She smiled at Rachel lifting another piece on her fork, "Wanna bite?"  
"I'm good."

"You're missing out," Quinn smiled, moving the fork closer to Rachel's mouth.

"Ok," Rachel said opening her mouth, allowing Quinn to put the Twinkie in her mouth.

"Mmm!" Rachel moaned. Quinn smiled brightly.

"Told you!" Both girls smiled and wandered around the carnival. Quinn went to the restroom while Rachel stayed outside watching people walk around and riding the rides, when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist.

She jumped, "I have a rape whistle!"

"It's me," Harper laughed. Rachel turned in her arms.

"Hi," Rachel whispered.

"Hi," Harper said softly, leaning forward, resting her forehead on Rachel's forehead. "I didn't know you were coming out here."

"Quinn wanted to come."

"Oh," Harper said. "Where is she?"  
"Bathroom. Are you here alone?"  
"Nah my friends are here. I saw you and told them I'd meet up with them later."

"Rachel you wouldn't," Quinn started but stopped when she saw Harper. "Hi."

"Hey Quinn. How's it going?"

"Alright."

"You don't mind if I steal Rachel do you for like an hour?"

"Actually," Rachel started, but was interrupted.

"It's fine," Quinn said, "have fun."

"Quinn," Rachel said.

"Come on," Harper said tugging her hand. Rachel walked off with Harper, but she turned her head back to look at Quinn, watching her until she couldn't see her anymore.

Quinn sat on a bench watching the Ferris Wheel. "Hey babe," Puck smiled, taking the seat next to her.

"Hi," Quinn smiled back.

"You win that?" Puck asked referring to the Care Bear.

"No. Rachel did she gave it to me."

"Wanna take a ride?" Puck smiled, nodding his head toward the ride.

"Of course," Quinn said, Puck stood sticking out his hand so Quinn could grab it. She took his hand in hers, pulling herself up. Puck led her to the ride. She got on the ride while he stood back talking to the ride operator.

"Hey man. I'll give you twenty bucks to stop us at the top for a little while."

"Well no one's been riding so yeah that's fine."

"Thanks man."

"No problem," he smiled. Puck sat down next to Quinn.

"What'd you do?"  
"What? Nothing." Quinn gave him a small glare. "I did nothing," Puck smiled. The Ferris Wheel made it's way around once and then halfway stopping at the top with Quinn and Puck at the top. "Ok so I bribed the guy to stop up here for a while."

"Why?"  
"You like it up here."

"You remember that?"  
"Of course I do."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, "you're a good friend."

"I'll always be there for you Quinn."

"Thank you. Because you won't only have to be there for me anymore though."

"What do you mean?"  
"You're going to have to be there for your little girl."

"You're keeping her" Puck asked.

"Yes."  
"But I thought you weren't ready."

"She'll be surrounded by love. You'll love her, I'll love her, Glee will love her, your mom will love her, and Rachel's dads will love her. Rachel already loves her," Quinn laughed, "Puck I don't want to be with you. I know that sounds really blunt and mean, but I want you to be a part of her life. You're her father and I want you there for her."

"Always Quinn. You can count on me for that," Puck said putting his hand on Quinn's stomach. Quinn placed her hand atop his, turning to look at him. "I'll keep you both safe." Quinn smiled, lying her head down on his shoulder. "So why were you sitting alone?"  
"Rachel left with Harper."

"She just left you there?"

"No I told her to go."  
"Oh."

"It's peaceful up here."

"Yeah it is,' Puck replied. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No Rachel's coming back I hope."

"I'll stay with you until she does. You hungry?"  
"Always," Quinn smiled.

Puck leaned over the side, "Hey Man! You can bring us down." The operator nodded his head and the Ferris Wheel began to descend. "So what do you want?"  
Quinn smiled brightly, "An elephant ear!"

Puck laughed, "One elephant ear coming up!"

"So what do you think about the name Isabel?"

"Isabel?"

"Or Elizabeth?"

Puck scrunched his nose, "I don't like those names."

"Neither?"

"I like Quinn you can name her Quinn Jr."

"No," Quinn laughed. "I don't want her to be Jr. How about we sit and look through a book of baby names?"  
"Sure, but you better not tell anyone that I did that. Cause I have a rep to protect."

"You're a softy."

"Yeah, yeah!" Puck said grabbing Quinn's hand, walking her through the crowd.

Rachel and Harper walked hand in hand, "Yeah so Quinn and I decided to come here last weekend. Well she made me come with her more or less. She was like we are going. And I won her a Care Bear."

"Is there a reason you keep talking about Quinn?"  
"I, um, no."  
"Cause you've been talking about her since we left her."

"We did leave her by herself."

"She's a big girl Rachel."

"That's not the point. I came here with her."  
"So you are going to keep talking about her?"

"I wasn't."  
"Yes, you were."  
"Look is there something going on with you and her?"  
"What?"  
"Is there something going on with you and her?"  
"No! Why would you think that?"  
"Well let's see you've been talking about her non stop for the past hour. And lat weekend when I kissed you, you moaned her name. If there's something going on I don't want to be in the way of that."

*Oh God!* "No there's nothing. I don't want her," Rachel paused *I can't want her, she doesn't think of me in that way at all.*

"Are you sure cause to me it seems like there is."  
"I want you. I really like you."

"I really like you too, but I don't want to become invested in you if you are just going to be thinking about someone else while you are with me."

"There's nothing between her and I. Ok?"

"Ok," Harper said. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been hurt before and I don't think I can do it again and I really like you Rachel."

"I'm sorry I put doubt in you," Rachel said, capturing Harper's lips with hers.

"I got it! How about Jack Daniels."

"What?"

"Our baby's name."

"Jack Daniels?"  
"Yeah."

"She's a girl."

"Ok how Jackie Daniels."

"No!" Quinn said, stopping quickly, causing Puck to run into her.

"Quinn!" Noah exclaimed, looking to where Quinn was, "Woah." Puck whistled, "Way to go Berry!" Puck yelled, causing Harper and Rachel to pull away. Quinn punched him in the arm, "Ouch! What was that for." Rachel looked toward Quinn, making eye contact with the blond. She could see a sadness in them, until Quinn looked down at her stomach.

"Hi Puck," Harper smiled.

"Hey Harper. How's it going?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Good," Puck said. "So babe you want anything else?"

"A treadmill," Harper mumbled.

Both Rachel and Quinn glared at her, "I'm thirsty," Quinn replied, turning to Puck.

"Lemon shake?" Puck asked, Quinn nodded.

"That was mean," Rachel said softly to Harper. "I don't appreciate you talking to my friend like that."

"I'm sorry," Harper replied, "I'll come with you to get that shake," Harper said leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "Thank you," she whispered.

Rachel nodded, "So babe?" Rachel asked, jealousy rising through her body.

"What?" Quinn huffed.

"Are you guys back together?"  
Quinn sighed, feeling her own jealousy rising, "Would it matter?"  
"Quinn."

"No would it? Or am I supposed to be alone? Is that what you want me to be?"

"That's not what I meant. I just thought that you didn't want to be with Noah?"

"I don't ok. It's a nickname Rachel! Or am I not allowed to have a nickname?"

"I'm sorry I didn't,"

Quinn interrupted her, "You know what, why don't you just go back to sucking face with her your girlfriend in the middle of the street!" Quinn said throwing the Care Bear Rachel had given to her back at her, storming off.

* * *

Trouble in paradise! Uh oh! Did jealousy get the best of Quinn! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! And there's more to come! I have decided to change my story up I had a lot of it written, but I'm going in a different direction and I just wanted you all to know! And I hope you like the way it's heading. Also I will not be updating my story again for a couple of weeks going on vacation! So I'm actually working on another songfic before I go on vacation to tie you guys over! Anyway I'll be back in a couple of weeks! Let me know your guys ideas I love hearing them!


	19. Feelings Out Now

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

Author's 2nd Note: I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Sorry it took me so long to get this up but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all sooooooo much for the reviews they are greatly appreciated and help me keep writing this story!

* * *

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled after her. Puck and Harper returned with drinks. "I'm sorry guys I have to go!"

"Rachel?" Harper questioned.

"I'll call you later," Rachel said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Where's Quinn?" Puck asked.

"I'll find her," Rachel replied, walking fast away from the two.

"That was weird," Harper replied.

"Their relationship is weird," Puck replied.

"Do you think there's something going on between them?"

"What do you mean?" Puck said.

"Well they just seem like there's more than friendship there."

"I don't know," Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why doesn't it bother you, I mean you're her boyfriend."  
"We aren't together. I'm the baby's dad and that's all. Quinn and I are just friends."

"Oh," Harper said.

Puck smiled crookedly at her, "Wanna take a ride?" nodding toward the Ferris Wheel. Harper smiled and nodded. The two climbed onto the Ferris Wheel. As soon as they were at the top, their lips connected.

Harper pulled away, "Rachel can't know."

"She won't," he said closing the distance between them.

Rachel walked fast through the crowd of people. *For a pregnant girl she can sure walk fast!* She spotted Quinn not too far ahead of her, however she was out of the crowd of people and Rachel was still stuck behind the crowd. "Quinn!" Rachel yelled, Quinn paused then continued. Rachel was through the crowd making her way to where Quinn was. Rachel realized Quinn was making her way to the car. She found Quinn sitting on the hood of the car. "Hi," Rachel said softly.

"Unlock the door please," Quinn replied softly.

"Not until you tell me what that was about."

"Fine then I'll call Puck," Quinn said, storming past Rachel. Rachel grabbed her forearm, turning her to face her. "What?" Quinn cried.

"Please tell me what's going on?" Rachel begged. "Please," she whispered.

*She has Harper! She's happy! Leave her alone!* "I just want, I just," Quinn paused *To kiss you so badly right now!* "I'm just hormonal is all."

"I'm tired of this Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn snapped.

"You blame everything on your hormones! You're afraid to say something so you blame it on your hormones!"

"I don't! Damnit! Damnit Rachel!"

"Then just tell me what is going on!"

"You kissed me!" Quinn yelled. "You kissed me," she whispered, before she walked off back toward the carnival.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, and began running toward her. "Quinn!" Quinn just ignored her and kept walking through the crowd. She finally caught up to Quinn by the Ferris Wheel. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that on me and leave!"

"Look you were drunk and you ended up kissing me."

"Why didn't you tell me the day after. I'm sorry if me kissing you bothered you I wish you would have told me. Quinn you're my best friend and I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize that and if me kissing you repulsed you so badly I'm sorry," Rachel said hurt.

Quinn could see the hurt in Rachel's eyes, "Rach," Quinn sighed sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you that way. I'm not repulsed by you at all. It's just that," Quinn stopped bringing her hand up to her eyes, rubbing

them.

"It's just what?"

"I didn't stop you when you did kiss me. And," she paused, "And I have feelings for you." Rachel stood staring at Quinn, not saying anything for what felt like hours, but was only seconds. Quinn refused to make eye contact with Rachel, looking down at her stomach.

*Say something!* Rachel thought, *This is what you've been wanting her to say to you! Say something!* "I'm with Harper," Rachel replied. *No! Why did you say that?* "I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. Quinn felt like she had just been punched in the stomach, Quinn nodded, turning on her heel away from Rachel. "Wait! Where are you going?" Rachel asked placing her hand on Quinn's forearm.

Quinn tried to shrug out of Rachel's grasp, "Please let go."

"Quinn this doesn't have to ruin our friendship. Please this can't ruin our friendship."

"Just ignore what I said. But I need to be alone right now. Please. I'll see you at home."

"Quinn," Rachel started but the other girl was walking away from her and on her phone.

"Please come get me," Quinn said into her phone. Rachel watched the blond walking away form her, knowing all she had to do was tell her the truth.

Finn showed up in less than five minutes, "Hi," he said softly. She walked into his arms, resting her head against his chest, and cried. "It's ok. It's going to be ok," he said, running his hand up and down her back, soothing her. He pulled her into a tighter hug. "It'll be ok," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll take you home."

"I told her," Quinn whispered.

"About the kiss?"

"Yes and that I have feelings for her," Quinn whispered, tears still falling. Finn pulled Quinn as close as he could, comforting her. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said anything. Now our friendship is ruined."

"That's not true. Rachel wouldn't just drop you. Trust me she wouldn't."

"I can't go back there. Not tonight."

"Do you want to stay with me?" Finn felt Quinn nodded against his chest. "Call Mr. Berry."

"Thank you," Quinn whispered.

Rachel made it back to her car, sitting in it, lost in her own thoughts. She was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. "Hey Harper."

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's fine," Rachel replied.

"Where'd you go?"

"I'm at my car. I'm just going to go home."  
"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."  
"Ok," Harper said. "Bye babe."

"Goodnight," Rachel replied, hanging up her phone. She drove home, hoping Quinn would be there when she got there.

"Hey sweetheart," James said.

"Hi Dad. Is Quinn here?"  
"No she's not coming home tonight. She called asking if she could stay with Finn."  
"And you said yes? Why would you do that? He's a boy."  
"Sweetheart, she's already pregnant. I don't think much more can happen. And she was really upset. She sounded like she was crying but trying to hide it."

"Oh," Rachel said sadly.

"Did something happen?"

Rachel sighed sadly, taking a seat on the stairs, James sat down next to her. "She told me she had feelings for me."

"Oh," James said. "She finally told you?"

"What?"

"Sweetheart you can see it when she looks at you. Or at least I could see it when she looked at you. So could your Daddy."

"Why didn't you guys say anything?"  
"Because it wasn't our place to. It was Quinn's decision if and when she was going to tell you."

"I'm with Harper," Rachel said, trying to convince herself.

"It's ok sweetheart."

"I just need to talk to Quinn."

"You will when she's ready," James smiled, wrapping his arm around his daughter. Both of them looked to the door when they saw it open. "Quinn I wasn't expecting you home."

Quinn looked at the floor, trying to hide her bloodshot eyes. "I wanted to be in my bed."

"Quinn," Rachel started, but Quinn walked away from the two into the kitchen.

"Time sweetheart," James whispered. Rachel nodded. James walked into the kitchen, passing Quinn. She smiled sadly at him. Quinn looked to the floor as she neared Rachel, refusing to make eye contact. She silently walked up the stairs, as Rachel watched her without saying a word. Tears fell from both Rachel's and Quinn's eyes.

* * *

So I'm guessing this is not what you were expecting =(! But don't worry I still have more up my sleeve! And now Quinn's feelings are finally out in the open! Will Rachel admit hers? Or will she keep trying to convince herself to be with Harper? Let me know if you have any suggestions! I'm all about them!


	20. The Mess I Made

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

Author's 2nd Note: So the song in here is called "The Mess I Made" by Parachute AMAZING song! I love it! So I don't own the song wish I did cause it's a great song!

* * *

Two weeks had past since the carnival. Tension filled the Berry household as neither girl would speak to one another. Rachel tried several times, but with each time Quinn just turned on her hell and walked the other direction. Rachel found herself outside Quinn's bedroom door every night, trying to gain the courage to knock on the door to talk to her blond housemate, but each time she just lowered her hand and her head and walked back to her room. And even though they lived in the same house Quinn was very good at avoiding the diva. Rachel couldn't figure out how, but she did.

Quinn left to her room to go downstairs, when she heard yelling coming from Rachel's room.

"I'm tired of this!" Harper yelled.

"You're tired of this! I'm not doing anything!"

"You're sulking around and not because of me!"

"You know not everything is about you Harper!"

"Well when it comes to you it should be!"

"Oh really! Why because I'm your girlfriend? My world does not revolve around you! Most of the time it's about me!"

"No it's not even about you Rachel. It's about Quinn!" Quinn's ears perked up when her name was mentioned.

"Leave her out of this!"

"Did I hit a nerve? The girl's a loser!"

"Shut up! Why are you getting mad at me anyway! You are the one that kissed Noah!"

"I told you it was a mistake!"

"Yeah right!"

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Quinn rolled her eyes, as her stomach slowly began to churn, as she slowly walked back to her room, no wanting to go downstairs anymore.

"Hey sweetie," Jacob smiled at Quinn, as he was coming out of his room.

"Hi," Quinn smiled sadly.

"You know it's getting kind of annoying that they fight all the time."

"They do?"

"Yeah mostly about you."

"Me? Rachel doesn't even want me."

"Right cause she's with Harper."

"Right. And it's not like I can make her have feelings for me," Quinn said sadly. Jacob shook his head offering a small sad smile, knowing that Rachel really did have feelings for her, but refused to tell Quinn otherwise.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Quinn nodded. "Well I really wish you would stay, but I understand." He gave her a hug before starting down the hall to go downstairs.

"You know what Rachel! I can have anyone I want!"

"Then why don't you go do that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Harper yelled opening and slamming the door. "This is all your fault!" Harper yelled at Quinn, who was facing away from her.

Before she could answer Rachel's door flew open, "Don't you dare blame her! This is your fault! You cheated!"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd give it up!"

"Get out!" Rachel yelled. Harper stormed down the stairs, and out the door, slamming it behind her. "I'm sorry," Rachel said softly.

"You didn't do anything."

"Noah told me the other day that him and Harper had kissed. I was so angry at both of them, but less with Noah because you know him."

Quinn chuckled softly, "Manwhore."

"Quinn I.."

"Rachel I.." both girls said in unison.

"You go ahead," Rachel said.

"Rachel I'm sorry I just threw my feelings at you like that. And I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I've been trying to I don't know get rid of the feelings. But I miss you and I don't want my feelings for you to get in the way of our friendship. I know that you will never feel the same way and it's ok. I understand. But I don't want my feelings for you to ruin what we had."

"Quinn," Rachel started but stopped when Quinn raised her hand at Rachel.

"Mercedes offered me her brothers room at her house. And I'm going to take her up on that offer. I want to get our friendship back on track and living with you while trying to sort out my feelingsis confusing and I just need some space."

"But Quinn I have.." Rachel started.

"Yo Quinn! Where you at?" Mercedes yelled.

"Up here!"

"Wait you're leaving today?"

"Yeah," Quinn answer softly.

"What about my dads?"

"They've known."

"But Quinn I do have.."

"Hey Rachel, hey Quinn!" Mercedes said.

"Hey," they said in unison. Rachel took a couple steps backward into her room, "Rach," Quinn started, but stopped when Rachel closed the door.

"Umm give me a couple minutes?"

Mercedes shook her head, "I'll grab some of your bags."

Quinn knocked softly on the door, hearing a soft "Come in." she slowly opened the door. "Hi."

"What? Were you even going to tell me? Or were you just gonna up and leave and let my dads tell me. I can't believe you told them before me."

"I'm so embarrassed to be around you," Quinn stated. "I've humiliated myself in front of you. That's why I haven't been talking to you!"  
At that moment Rachel's phone went off, "You should go Mercedes is waiting," she said before picking up her phone. "Hello?" Rachel said, looking at Quinn she could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. Quinn turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her. Without saying anything else to the person on the other line she hung up as she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

Monday came with Rachel shutting herself up in her room, refusing to come out. Her fathers tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. She returned to school with puffy, bloodshot eyes. Quinn looking much like her, but neither girl acknowledged each other, they just went on with their day. The rest of the week was much of them same, that was until Thursday at 3:30 rolled around. Glee Club. Everyone was in the room, except Rachel. Quinn was worried because she never missed Glee even when she was sick Rachel tried to come to Glee. So Quinn was shocked to see that she wasn't there by the time Mr. Schue showed.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Here," Rachel said softly as she walked into the room, her eyes not puffy, but a little bloodshot.

"Ok well guys Rachel asked me earlier if she was able to sing a song she picked out. Rachel the floor is yours."

"Thank you Mr. Schue," she said softly. Rachel began the song.

"**Should've," **Brad came in with the piano,** "kissed you there.  
I should've held your face.  
I should've watched those eyes.  
Instead of run in place."  
**

Rachel looked directly at Quinn, who made brief eye contact with the brunette before looking away.

**"I should've called you out.  
I should've said your name.  
I should've turned around.  
I should've looked again.  
**

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made.  
I'm staring at the mess I made.  
I'm staring at the mess I made.  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.**

**Should've held my ground.  
I could've been redeemed.  
For every second chance.  
That changed its mind on me."  
**

Rachel slowly made her way over to Quinn, who was now looking at her hands in her lap.

"**I should've spoken up.  
I should've proudly claimed.  
That oh my head's to blame.  
For my hearts mistakes.**

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made.  
I'm staring at the mess I made.  
I'm staring at the mess I made.  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.**

**And it's you.  
And it's you."  
**

Rachel now stood in front of Quinn, wanting so badly for Quinn to look up at her.

"**And it's you.  
And it's you."  
**

Quinn finally looked up at Rachel, sadness and longing both filling their eyes.

**"And it's falling down.  
As you walk away.  
And it's on me now.  
As you go.**

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made.  
I'm staring at the mess I made.  
I'm staring at the mess I made.  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.**

**And it's falling down.  
As you walk away.  
And it's on me now.  
As you go."**

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers intertwining their fingers.

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made.  
I'm staring at the mess I made.  
I'm staring at the mess I made.  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away."** Rachel sang, Brad stopped playing as the song ended. But everyone's surprise, Rachel wasn't finished. "I'm sorry and please don't walk away," she sang.

Tears filled everyone's eyes including, Puck and Santana. "I won't," Quinn whispered, taking she squeezed Rachel's hand.

* * *

Oh did you think it was over? Not a chance I got lots more in store for these two! And technically they aren't together yet and do you think Harper was gone? And Quinn's still pregnant! So I have lots more story ahead! I just hope I can keep you guys around to read it! Is that possible or are you guys done? It's up to you, but I just wanted to tell you I have lots more story. So big question! Do you want more or do you want it to end here? Your choice! And I'm not sure if I like this chapter because It kinda jumps but I heard the song and it just fit with Rachel's reaction so I really wanted to get to the song lol.


	21. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

Author's 2nd Note: I want to say that I very much appreciate all the reviews! You guys rock! Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing! You guys rock!

* * *

"Come over tonight for dinner?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded, "I have to do some running with Mercedes, but I shouldn't be too long."

"The song," Quinn started, "Thanks."

Rachel smiled, "I'll see you later," she smiled, walking slowly away from Quinn, but her eyes didn't leave her until she was out the door.

Finn stood smiling goofily, wrapping his arm around Quinn's shoulder. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because it was so cute," Finn replied. Quinn raised her eyebrow, knowing he was up to something, "SO do you think you guys are going to kiss?"

"Finn!" Quinn blushed, "I knew you were up to something."

"What? It's a simple question."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

"If you do kiss can you tell me about it?"

"No!" Quinn laughed leading him out of the room.

Finn drove Quinn to Mercedes'. They both sat on the couch, talking about everything and anything.

"I got it."

"You got what?"  
"A baby name."  
"Ok?"

"What about Drizzle."  
"Drizzle?"

"Yeah you know when it's raining but not raining hard enough for an umbrella."

"Drizzle?"

"Yeah. It's a sweet name."

"Are you a moron?"

"What kind of question is that! You know the answer is going to be no."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! I take offense to that."

"You should."

"Well I'm going to call her Drizzle. I mean Rachel gets to call her Wilbur."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Can't you guys come up with a normal name?"

Finn leaned over, placing his hand on Quinn's stomach, "You like the name Drizzle huh?" he whispered to Quinn's stomach. He felt the baby kick. "See, she likes it," he said looking up at Quinn. Quinn smiled down at him, hitting him lightly on the top of his head. "Ow! Drizzle I hope you don't get your mommy's violent temper," he said, he felt another slap on the head. "Will you quit?" Quinn just smiled innocently. "So you guys are going to talk when she gets home?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want Quinn?" Finn asked seriously.

"I want her Finn. I want to be with her. I want to be able to kiss her, while we are just sitting on the couch. I want to hold her hand when we walk down the hall, but I also want to be able to talk to her about problems going on. I want her friendship too."

"So when you guys get together. You aren't going to ignore me are you? Cause I mean with other girls they always go off with their boyfriends and forget about their friends."

"I'd never forget about you. Besides I'll need someone to talk to when she and I have fights or we are just not getting along."

"Oh so that's the only reason you're keeping me around?"

Quinn laughed, "Yes. And I need a baby sitter when she and I want to go on dates and her dads are busy."

Finn laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Thanks Quinn," he smiled.

"No thank you, for everything."

"Are you going to move back?"

"I want to, but I don't know. I do miss Jacob and James. I mean they are like surrogate parents."

"They were nice. They didn't kick me out."

"Mrs. Jones only kicked you out once."

"Yeah, but it was just cause we were laughing. I think you should move back. It's kinda where you belong."

"Mercedes has been so nice."

"I think she'll understand. I mean everyone in Glee would understand."

"What if things don't work. What if she changes her mind or something."

"Quinn you don't know what's going to happen. So quit with the what ifs."

"But."  
"No!" Finn said with a smile, looking at his watch. "I have to go meet Sam. She wants to study," he said standing, holding out his hand to take Quinn's pulling her up.  
"Actual studying?"

"Yeah tonight cause we have a test. I told her I didn't need to, but then she said she has to get an A and then I quit listening so," Finn said.

"You do realize that when we talk to you you're supposed to listen."

"I listen to you."

"Because you want detailed details of a kiss I may share with you know who."

"Can you blame me?" Finn smiled, Quinn slapped him upside the head once again. "Drizzle I swear if you ever hit your uncle Finn like your mom I'll tickle you senseless."

Quinn smiled "You're too good of a guy. Why did I ever let you go."

"Because your heart is doing flip flops for a certain brunette."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."  
"Can you take me over to Rachel's?"

"Of course. Let's go!"

Finn drove Quinn over to Rachel's staying in the car while Quinn knocked on the door.

"Quinn! Sweetie! Why did you knock!" Jacob yelled, pulling her into a hug. Finn honked as he backed out of the driveway. "He's not staying?"  
"Sam."

"Ah. He's whipped." Quinn chuckled, "Rachel's isn't here sweetie."  
"I know she told me where she was going. I was actually supposed to come over later, but I missed you."

"Awe sweetie! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. And we sure do miss you here. It's funny because James always gets up in the middle of the night because he was so used to you being up and raiding the fridge and hearing you. He gets up and sits down there for a little bit."

Quinn smiled, "I miss talking to him in the middle of the night. Both you and Rachel could've slept through a tornado."

"True and James will wake up at the creak of the floor. And he misses you too even though it's only been a week. It just felt longer."

"It's different being over at the Jones'."

"You know sweetie you are always welcome to come back."  
"Thank you." Quinn smiled brightly. "So Finn came up with a baby name."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah Drizzle."

"Drizzle?" Jacob questioned.

"I said the same thing."

"Well Rachel calls her Wilbur. What do you call her?" Jacob asked.

"Baby," Quinn smiled bringing her hand up to her belly. Jacob smiled at her. "So what are you making Drama Queen?"

"You know I don't know what it is with you and that damn nickname. But God oh how I've missed it."

"I can stop anytime you know."  
"I know but it makes me feel special," Jacob smiled. "So I heard Rachel serenaded you."  
"She did."

"She cried all weekend and every day when she came home from school. And I'm guessing you did too."

Quinn looked at her feet, "We are trying to figure things out. I mean I don't even know where we stand right now."

"Well you and her wil figure things out. However, if you guys do become more than friends, James and I are going to set some ground rules."

"I kinda figured that."

"Especially if you move back in."

"I think I might stay over at the Jones' for a little while. Just until Rachel and I get back on track."

"Whatever you want to do sweetie cause you are definitely welcome to come back.

"Thank you. So what are you doing anyway?"

"Making cupcakes."

"Yum! From scratch?"

"Of course! Wanna help?"  
"Heck yeah. Can I put music on?"  
"I'm going to put music on."

"Go ahead." Soon Pat Benetar's Greatest Hits filled the air. "Good choice sweetie."

"Thanks!" Quinn smiled and they began putting together all the ingredients. "So we need flour."

"Got it. I just bought a fresh bag," Jacob said as he started to open it, however he opened it too hard and it went everywhere, including both him and Quinn

Quinn laughed, "Do you think there's enough in the bag still?"

"I don't know," Jacob laughed.

"Next time you should use scissors."

"Next time we are making them from the box. This whole starting from scratch thing isn't working."  
"Drama Queen they taste better."

"Yeah well look at the mess."

"It could be worse."

"How's that?"

"Well like this," Quinn said grabbing an egg and breaking it atop Jacob head.

"That's it!" Jacob said grabbing more flour throwing it at her. Everything was getting thrown at each, Jacob was careful about the baby so he didn't throw things hard. They both stopped when they realized what a mess the kitchen had become. Pat Benetar's "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" came through the speakers.

Quinn picked up a wooden spoon bringing it up to her lips, "Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me. Before I put another notch in my lipstick case. You better make sure you put my in my place. Hit my with your best shot!" Quinn sang.

"Come on, hit me with your best shot," Jacob sang.

"Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" the two sang in unison., causing both of them to laugh.

"We should finish these," Jacob laughed. Quinn smiled and nodded. As they finished putting all the ingredients together, "Love is a Battlefield" came on. Rachel came in the door, hearing laughing from the kitchen. She made her way there, stopping at the door .

"We are young! Heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield!" Jacob and Quinn sang together.

"We are strong! No one can tell us we're wrong . Searching our hearts for so long. Both of knowing, love is a battlefield!" Quinn sang, then laughed. Rachel stared watching her father and Quinn together. Her heart fluttering, as Quinn began laughing, Jacob took Quinn's hand spinning her into him and then spinning her out.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel questioned with a smile.

"Baking," Jacob laughed.

"Did you guys get anything into the bowl?"

"Yeah it's actually in the oven."

"You guys are a mess," Rachel laughed.

"Quinn started it."

"Did not Drama Queen!"

"Did too." Rachel laughed as the two argued.

Rachel smiled, "You guys are worse baking then when you play Scrabble."  
"Sweetheart I'm gong to have to disagree."

"Me as well. Cause when we play violence occurs and there's no singing."

"True," Rachel laughed.

"And plus," Jacob was interrupted when his phone rang. "It's your dad."

Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled, "How long were you standing there?"  
"Since 'Love is a Battlefield" started'."  
"You missed 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot'," Quinn smiled.

Rachel walked closer to Quinn, her hand coming up to rest on Quinn's cheek, "You have flour," she said shyly, lightly wiping away the flour on her cheek. Rachel took a step away from Quinn, "Hi," she whispered, twiddling her fingers.

"Hi," Quinn whispered back.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. We have a lot to talk about."

"We do," Rachel replied. "You're beautiful."

"I'm a mess."

"No you're beautiful," Rachel whispered.

"Girls! Your father will be coming home in a little bit. You girls go hang out and I'll clean the kitchen."

"But I helped make the mess."

"Yes you did that's why you can do the dishes after dinner. We're getting pizza."

"With bacon?" Quinn asked.

"Yes."

"Eww," Rachel said, while Quinn glared at her. Both girls headed up the stairs into Rachel's room.

"I'm sorry," both girls said in unison.

Rachel raised her hand, "Please if I may?"

Quinn chuckled, "Sure," she said taking a seat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"I don't like cheating," Rachel started, Quinn looked at her feet ashamed. "When I was 13 Dad cheated on Daddy, while he was at a conference. It broke my family apart. Daddy would cry, Dad would disappear and reappear. Daddy would tell me that he had been called into work. It tore us apart. I had a tough time talking to Dad and Daddy didn't want to talk. He tried to put on a brave front, but I knew he was broken," she paused, taking a seat next to Quinn. "It was the hardest time in my life, because our family was breaking and it's not like I had a mom to run off and see. I was hurting so I threw myself into performing to get my mind off of things. Slowly my family put itself back together. Dad returned and after lots of begging, Daddy let him back in. My family slowly healed. And now it seems like we're stronger," she said, a trail of tears fell down her cheek. Quinn raised her hand to Rachel's cheek, wiping away the fallen tears. Rachel turned her head toward Quinn, "When you told me you had feelings for me I never thought I had a chance to be with you, but then you said everything you said and I just wanted to grab you and pull you close and kiss you, but I was with Harper and I just couldn't do it. I'm so sorry Quinn," Rachel cried.

"Shh," Quinn said, wrapping her arm around Rachel pulling her into her body. "Shh." Rachel cried releasing everything that she had in her, while Quinn held her.

Rachel pulled away with tear stains, "Thank you," she whispered. Quinn gave her a small smile. "You're the first person I've ever told any of that to. My dads don't even know that I know what happened. Daddy told me that Dad was away for business and that he was upset because he was away. I overheard them fighting one night about it and that's how I found out."

"How can you like me?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a cheater, I cheated on Finn with his best friend. If you don't like cheating I think I surpassed that by cheating with my boyfriend's best friend."

"I didn't like it, but you were honest with Finn right away, which changed my view and then when Finn was able to overcome what happened and turned out to be your best friend. And to be honest I don't know, but I know that you are one of the greatest things that's ever entered my life. And I know I hurt you and I never meant to and if I could take it all back I would. I wish we could go back to the carnival and I would tell you that I have feelings for you too and that I have to get rid of Harper before we could be together. I want to be with you Quinn. I've wanted to be with you for a long time, but I didn't think I could ever have the chance. It was easier to put my energy into someone else."

"I wish you would have just told me that too. It would have made things a lot easier," Quinn smiled. "I'm sorry about the way I told you. I was trying to hold me feelings in because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. You make me feel like I could walk through fire with your strength and I just didn't want to ruin that because of my feelings. But I got so jealous that it all slipped out," Quinn said.

"Move back in." Rachel said. "I want a relationship with you Quinn. But we don't have to rush anything we can just be us, get our friendship back on track. Move back in."

Quinn smiled, "I think right now, I need to stay where I am."

Rachel hung her head, "Oh," she said sadly.

"Not to say that I won't later, but right now I think we need to take things really slow. And maybe being away from each other we'll be able to do that. Rachel," Quinn said, putting her index finger under Rachel's chin, lifting her head, to look at her, "I want a relationship with you I really do, but I just think it would be better this way especially since we're both still dealing with the feelings we have for one another. Please understand."

"I do. I just want you to be back here. I miss you even though you haven't been gone long."

"I miss you too."

"Can you stay tonight? In your room?"

Quinn smiled, "I'll call Mrs. Jones."

Rachel nodded, looking down at Quinn's stomach, leaning down she spoke, "Wilbur I can sing you a lullaby tonight," she said, looking up at Quinn with a smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Stupid names."

"Names?"

"Finn has dubbed her Drizzle."

"Drizzle?"

"Yeah."

"That's way worse than mine."  
"Is not! Yours is a pig name!" Quinn laughed, nudging Rachel with her shoulder. Quinn looked down at her stomach, slowly rubbing up and down. Rachel stared at her, Quinn felt Rachel's eyes on her, she looked up and over at her, "What?" she whispered.

"You're going to be a great mom," Rachel smiled. Quinn smiled sadly, "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm making a mistake? What if I make a horrible mother? Cause to be honest my mother and father aren't the greatest parents to go off of."

"You will be a great mother Quinn. And plus you're going to have lots of help."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks." Rachel reached over taking Quinn's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

So I don't know what I really think of this chapter! I don't really like it but I did want to give you the reason behind Rachel's reaction. But this chapter may come down in a couple days but who knows I might just leave it who knows! But I do have more in store for these two! I hope you guys stick around! And if you want me to end it soon let me know! And if you have suggestions please tell me!


	22. Coming Home

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

Author's 2nd Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them!

* * *

"Quinn sweetie!" Jacob yelled from the kitchen. Quinn stood from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Will you just move back already."

"What?"

"Well it's been a week since you and Rachel made up and you've been here everyday since then. So I think you should just move back in especially since the baby is due in like what 3 weeks."

"Technically 2 and half weeks."  
"Well it's will be easier to just set up a nursery here then just have to move it from one house to another."

Quinn giggled, "Does James care?"

"No I think he'd rather have you here anyway," Jacob smiled.

"I have to talk to Rachel."

"Talk to Rachel about what?" Rachel asked coming into the kitchen.

"Moving back in?"

"You're going to move back in?"

"I'd like to if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it is," Rachel smiled.

"Ok then I'll head over to Mercedes'."

"I'll come help you pack?" Rachel offered.

"Actually. I never really unpacked anything. I've been living out of my suitcase."

Rachel smiled sweetly, "Really?"

"It never really felt like home. I love Mercedes, but my home is here with you," Quinn said, giving Rachel a shy smile. Rachel smiled brightly, "And Jacob and James." Rachel took a step forward, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist pulling her as close as she could in a hug.

"Do you want me to drive you over to Mercedes'?" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, causing Quinn's body to shiver.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

A half hour later Rachel and Quinn returned home with all of Quinn's things.

"Jeez Quinn! What in the world do you put in here bricks?" Rachel huffed as she walked into the house.

"Hey you told me you could carry it!"

"I know I did, but jeez really Quinn what is in here?"

"Shoes."

"Shoes?"

"Yes. That's all."

"Jeez!" Rachel said setting it at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them.

"Why don't you just get James or Jacob to take them up the stairs?"

"Dad's at work and Daddy ran out to the store to pick up things you like to eat at night."

"Oh. So leave it for them."

"No I got it," Rachel said, lifting the bag once again and headed up the stairs.

"Rachel I swear if you hurt yourself," Quinn started.

"I'll be fine Mom!"

"Hmm," Quinn huffed. "Just be careful."

"I'm fine." Rachel said. "Uh!" she exclaimed, resting the bag on the stair for a second. Quinn stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at her. Rachel looked up at her, "I'm fine!" Rachel continued up the stairs finally making it to the top. She reached Quinn's door, dropping the suitcase in the doorway. "Ow!"

"I told you it was heavy," Quinn smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel said lying down on Quinn's bed, massaging her right hand. Quinn shook her head, taking a seat next to Rachel. She took her right hand in hers and lightly massaged it. "I'm fine." Quinn just nodded and continued massaging her hand. Rachel pulled her hand away so she prop herself on her elbow, so she could face Quinn. Quinn lied down next to Rachel.

"Thank you," Quinn said softly, a piece of hair falling into her face. Rachel brought her left hand up to brush the hair behind her ear, allowing her hand to rest in Quinn's hair. Quinn turned her head to face Rachel.

She quickly moved her hand and placed it back on her side. "Sorry you had," she was cut off when a pair of soft lips captured hers. Quinn's right hand tangled in Rachel's hair, while the other one lay at her side. Rachel's free hand, cupped Quinn's cheek, moving down her neck, then her arm, grasping Quinn's free hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Rachel smiled into the kiss. Quinn deepened the kiss, licking Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel opened her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. Their tongues slowly danced with one another, neither fighting for dominance. Rachel moaned softly into the kiss.

Quinn pulled away slowly, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Rachel smiled, caressing Quinn's hand with her thumb.

"I wanted to take things slow and then I just kiss you."

"It's ok Quinn, really. It's ok."

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Yeah I'm well aware of that."

"Superstar?"

Rachel smiled at the nickname, "Yeah?"

"Is your hand strong enough to hold up that head of yours?" Quinn smiled

Rachel glared at her and stuck her tongue out. "To be quite honest I have really strong hands."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked lifting the hand that held Rachel's.

"Yeah I mean I carried up your bag of bricks over there." Quinn laughed, causing Rachel to smile, "I, umm, I," she started.

"Oh my goodness is Rachel Berry speechless? Call the press Rachel Berry is speech less!" Quinn laughed.

"Shut up! I'm nervous!" Rachel smiled.

Quinn gave her a small smile, "You don't need to be nervous around me you know."

"I know. It's just it's not you I'm nervous about it's a reaction that I'm nervous about."

Quinn shifted so she was now lying on her side facing Rachel, still holding her hand, "What's up?"

Rachel looked down at the comforter finding it more interesting than Quinn's face. "Would you maybe,  
she paused, "want to go out on a date with me?"

Quinn looked at her and smiled, "As long as we don't go to a Wiggles concert."

Rachel looked up at the blond, "Really?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Rachel." Rachel smiled brightly, "What were you so nervous about?"

"You saying no. I mean I know you wanted to take things slow and everything."

"I'm not sorry about earlier."

"When?"

"Kissing you. I'll never be sorry about that," Quinn said and she lied back down on her back.

Rachel released Quinn's hand, moving it to her stomach, "I can't believe she'll be here soon."

Quinn smiled, "I know me either."

"Little Wilbur," Rachel smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Are you going to call her that when she's born?"

"That name is going to stick with her. And she'll like it! Won't you Wilbur?" Rachel asked moving her head closer to Quinn's protruding stomach, moving her hand to the other side of Quinn's stomach. "Ah! She kicked, which means she likes it! I can't wait till you're here. I'm going to teach you so much. How to dance and sing! We'll have to keep you out of the kitchen with your mother cause it seems like every time she is in there she has a food fight."

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What? You do!" Rachel said looking up at Quinn, then turned her attention back to Quinn's stomach, "And I will teach you all about the great Barbara Streisand and musicals!" she exclaimed. "Have you thought of a name?"

Quinn smiled, "Elizabeth or maybe Beth?"

"Great names. I'm glad you moved back in," Rachel said, moving herself back up to face Quinn.

"I am too."

"I'm glad you said yes."

"Just as long as we don't go to a Wiggles concert," Quinn smiled, Rachel returned her smile, leaning down an placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed that filler chapter and their first sober kiss. I just kind of wanted you guys to see how far along Quinn was and I really wanted to get her back into the Berry household. Anyway did you like it? Do ou want more? Cause I have way more in store plus their first date! And plus there's got to be way more kissing right? I mean that is if you want more. And I can't just put them together and not have drama! What fun is that to read? So if you want more let me know =)!


	23. Beautiful Sunset

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!  
Author's 2nd Note: So I love the reviews guys! I love that you love my story! I can't believe so many people like this story and I love that you guys take time to leave reviews! Thank you so much to each and every one of you!

* * *

"Do I really have to be here Quinn?"

"Finn! Come on you said you would help me!"

"You lied said you needed to talk."

"I did!"

"Yeah about what clothes to wear."

"I want to look good for my date."

"You always look good."

Quinn blushed, "Thanks."

"Well it's true and besides I think Rachel would like it if you showed up in pajamas."

"Probably, but still," Quinn said coming out of her closet, "What do you think?" Finn looked up from his magazine, shaking his head. "What's wrong with it?"

"You look like a blue berry!"

"Finn!"

"What you wanted me to be honest with you and I am being honest."

"I know, but you don't have to be so rude. I am pregnant you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit using the fact that your pregnant as an excuse."

"Fine! I'll change," Quinn said heading back into her closest. She tried on four more outfits, all of which Fin said she looked like a fruit. She was getting annoyed and put on the last outfit she wanted to wear. She walked back out of her closet, "So?" Finn looked up from his magazine once again, his mouth hung open. Quinn smiled brightly. "She'll like it?" she asked warily.

"Definitely. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled. "I'm nervous."

Finn chuckled, "Why?"

"Because I don't know. This is a first date."

"You've been with Rachel alone plenty of times. How is this any different?"

"I don't know I guess just because there's more feelings involved?"

"You'll be fine," Finn smiled. "And you'll have fun."

"I still don't understand why."

"You don't have to and you are way to hard on yourself," Finn smiled, Quinn sighed. "You really don't see how beautiful you are."

"Are you hitting on me?" Quinn laughed.

"What!" Finn asked shocked. "No I, I, I."

"Finn. I was kidding," Quinn giggled.

"Oh. I knew that."

Quinn sat down next to Finn on the bed, "What if I screw this up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at me! I don't exactly have the greatest track record with relationships. I mean look at my parents, they threw me out. You, Puck, I mean I don't want to hurt to her, but I just seem to always mess something up."

"But look how things are now Quinn. Had you have not gotten thrown out of your parents house or mine you wouldn't be here with Rachel right now. I mean things have a funny way of working out and this time they worked out with you and Rachel. I mean had you of stayed with me you wouldn't be with Rachel right now."

"Yeah but I hurt a lot of people to get where I am now."

"But at the same time your relationships have repaired themselves, because of Rachel. You've changed Quinn and it's for the better. Your parents may or may not come around, but so what look what you've gained. The Berry's love you like a daughter and you and Jacob are incredibly close. Look what you've gained Quinn."

Quinn smiled sadly, laying her head down on Finn's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "You are a wonderful guy Finn."

"Thanks," Finn smiled. "I should probably head out, your date is soon!"

"Thank you Finn."

"Anytime. And I want details about how tonight goes, especially the end of the date. The very end of the date."

Quinn smacked him lightly on the chest, "Get out!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm out!" Finn said with a smile, standing up from the bed. "Talk to you later."

"Bye Finn."

Quinn finished getting ready for her date, taking a seat on her bed when she was all finished. "I can't believe we're going on a date," she whispered, lightly running her hand over her protruding belly. There was a knock on her door, bringing a bright smile to her face. She stood from the bed, walking over to the door. She slowly opened it revealing a smiling brunette. Quinn heard Rachel gasp. "Wow," Rachel breathed out. "You look," she paused, "you look incredible."

Quinn blushed looking at Rachel's feet, "Thanks," she said softly, her eyes, roaming up the length of Rachel's body. "You look amazing."

Rachel blushed, "Thanks. You ready?" she asked, holding out her hand. Quinn nodded, taking Rachel's hand in hers.

"Awe don't you two look adorable! James!" Jacob said. "Let me get my camera!" James came out as Jacob was heading for the other room.

"Daddy!" Rachel whined.

"Oh Sush! Don't leave!"

"Camera?" James asked. Both Quinn and Rachel nodded.

"How mad would he be if we snuck out?" Quinn asked.

"He might not let us in the house," Rachel said, causing them all to laugh.

"Ok! Here we go!" Jacob exclaimed, taking pictures. "So cute! Alright well you guys go have fun!"

"Night Daddy!" Rachel said, giving him a hug. "Night Dad!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Bye Drama Queen!" Quinn smiled, giving him a hug. "Bye James!" she said giving him a hug.

"When do I get a nickname?" James asked Quinn.

"I have to think of one! It has to just hit me!"

"Well have one hit you soon!" James smiled.

"Have fun girls!" Jacob said.

"Bye!" Rachel replied, taking Quinn's hand in hers pulling her toward the door.

"That felt like prom."

"Sorry! Daddy thinks I don't know what he thinks."

"It's ok. I like it. So where are we heading Superstar?"

Rachel smiled mischievously, "A surprise."

"Rachel," Quinn whined, "I hate surprises."

"Since when?"

"Since forever?" Quinn questioned herself.

"That was believable!" Rachel smiled, "You'll find out when we get there." she replied, opening the passenger door for Quinn.

They drove for about 30 minutes, on back roads, making small talk. "Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know where we are going right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Where are you taking us? We are in like the middle of nowhere!"

"I know where we are Quinn. And I'm not telling you where cause it will ruin the surprise."

"I hate surprises. You know I ruined a surprise birthday party for me once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Santana and Brittany tried to have one for me. And it was at my house and when we walked in I heard something. I knew my parents weren't home so I picked up a bat and started swinging. I ended up hitting Matt in the side with the bat. So from then on they haven't had a surprise party for me for a while."

"I didn't know that about you. Well don't worry nothing is going to pop out at you. And we're here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"I don't actually know," Rachel smiled. She got out of the car, opening Quinn's door and helped her out. She led her through a small trail. When they got to the clearing there was a blanket set up with a picnic basket.

"You did all this?"

"Well yeah. You said no Wiggles concert and I didn't want to go to the same restaurant Harper took me so I did this." Quinn stopped , pulling Rachel back. "Is something wrong?" Rachel asked concerned. Quinn shook her head, leaning in she captured Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel could feel Quinn smiling into the kiss.

Quinn pulled away, resting her forehead against Rachel's. "Thank you," she replied. Rachel leaned in, catching Quinn's lips once more.

Rachel pulled away, "Come on," she whispered, tugging at Quinn, leading Quinn to the blanket. "So I didn't make any of this because you know I can't cook so it's everything you like and crave because I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for."

"You are amazing!" Quinn smiled.

"I know," Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"And modest."

Rachel laughed, both girls took a seat on the blanket. Rachel set out all the food. "What would you like?"  
"All of it."

"Of course," Rachel smiled.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. "How did you find this place?" Quinn asked.

"When I left Glee I was just driving around and I found this place."

"Is this where you'd disappear to?"

"Yeah. I would sit here and think. Sometimes it was hard to be around you cause you were still in Glee and I was sad so I came here to think, practice, do whatever. It's like my private place."

"And you wanted to share it with me?"

"You mean so much to Quinn. And I wanted to share this with you."

Quinn smiled, "Thank you," she said. "What do you see in me?"

"What?" Rachel asked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to be with me? I mean I'm a mess. A disaster when it comes to relationships."

"I see an amazing person."

"I was horrible to you."

"That was before. You're amazing, smart, talented, funny, beautiful. You've changed since the beginning of the year. You stand up for people when they can't. You changed me Quinn."

"No Rach. You changed me. And it was for the better. You see the best in people even when they see the worst. You just see things in such a positive way. I don't, I don't see things in that light. And I just don't see what you see in me."

"You understand me in ways others don't. You don't judge me for being me. You accept me quirks and all. I mean I talk a lot, I'm anal about a lot of things, I'm narcissistic, I put me first a lot of times. I don't see what you see in me."

"I already told you. You are talented, beautiful, smart, quirky, you're my rock," Quinn said. Rachel smiled, reaching over taking Quinn's hand in hers, bringing her hand up to her lips, kissing it lightly.

"Come. I have something else," Rachel said, standing pulling Quinn up.

"The sun's setting we should probably get back to the car."

"It's ok," Rachel said, packing up everything. "Come on," she said, taking Quinn's hand leading her to another area of the woods. Rachel lead Quinn to a big tree that sat in the middle of the field. Rachel took a seat against the tree, Quinn took a seat in front of her. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind pulling her body close to hers. Rachel's hands rested on Quinn's belly. "She's kicking," Rachel smiled.

"She's happy," Quinn said, turning her head slightly. Rachel leaned in capturing Quinn's lips. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss.

Rachel broke the kiss, "Watch," Rachel whispered, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn stared at the brunette, who was smiling at her. Quinn turned her head and watched as the sun slowly began to set.

"It's beautiful," Quinn whispered. She felt Rachel turn her head, feeling her breath on her neck.

"It's nothing compared to you," Rachel whispered, lightly kissing, Quinn's neck.

Quinn smiled, "Thank you, for everything Rachel. I don't know what I would've done without you." Rachel responded by pulling Quinn closer into her. The two sat like that until the sun was completely gone.

Quinn shivered, "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Come on, let's get home."

"I like it here."

"We can come back whenever," Rachel smiled, standing up. She pulled Quinn to her feet. The two girls made their way back to the car. Once in the car, Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers, holding it until they got home. Rachel walked Quinn to her bedroom door.

"Thank you so much for tonight."

"No thank you, Quinn. I was so stupid and," she was cut off when a pair lips connected to hers. Rachel smiled into the kiss. Quinn pulled away, Rachel opened her eyes slowly. Quinn's face contorted into a painful expression. "Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Ahh!" Quinn screamed in pain, grabbing her stomach. "Something's wrong!" Quinn cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel screamed.

* * *

Uh oh! So what did you guys think? So there's much more going to happen if you guys want that is! Let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions please let me know! I hope you enjoyed the update!


	24. Fault

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them!  
~Kat

* * *

Quinn held on to Rachel and the wall to stop from falling over, "Rachel something's really wrong," she cried. Rachel kept Quinn's head in her chest, trying to keep her from seeing the blood on the floor.

"It's ok everything's ok."

"Rachel what's going," Jacob started, "Oh Quinn," he said running to her side. "James call an ambulance!"

"Daddy I don't know what happened," Rachel said tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok," Jacob said.

"The ambulance is on it way. Quinn it's going to be ok." The ambulance came to take Quinn, she refused to let go of Rachel's hand. James and Jacob followed behind the ambulance.

At the hospital Rachel called Puck and Finn.

"Rachel!" Puck called.

"Noah!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Quinn? The baby?"

"I don't know. We haven't heard anything."

"How's Quinn?" Finn asked, running toward Rachel and Puck.

"We haven't heard yet."

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"I don't know we were standing in the hallway and all of the sudden she grabbed her stomach and there was blood," Rachel said, tears falling from her eyes. "Lots of blood and," she tried to continue, but she started sobbing. Puck and Finn both held her.

"It'll be ok," Finn said.

The group sat and waited for hours.

"Doctor!" Rachel heard James say. Rachel slowly made her way over to them, Finn and Puck followed closely behind.

"How's Quinn? The Baby?"

"We were able to stop the bleeding. Quinn is stable. I'm sorry we were unable to save the baby."

"Oh God!" Puck said, crashing to his knees. "My baby," he started crying.

"Oh no!" Rachel cried, turning toward Puck, sitting down by him, pulling him into a hug. Finn stood behind them, bending over, comforting both of them.

"Can we see Quinn?"

"Yes. She may still be out because of the surgery, but she should come to soon."

"Thank you," James said.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"How are we going to tell her?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," James replied.

"I have to get out of here!" Puck yelled, storming out of the hospital. Rachel stood to go after him, but Finn stopped her.

"I'll go," he said, Rachel nodded.

"Daddy, can we see her?"

"Yes, sweetheart, come on." The three made their way back to Quinn's room. Rachel took the seat by her bed, taking her hand in hers, her thumb caressing the top of her hand. Jacob and James took the chairs at the foot of her bed. Quinn slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi," Rachel whispered.

"My baby?" Rachel looked to her dads.

"Quinn sweetie," Jacob started coming to stand on the opposite side of Rachel.

"Is she alright?"  
"Sweetie, there was a complication and."

"No!" Quinn shouted. "No! She should be fine I was due in a couple weeks. She's fine."

"Quinn they did everything they could," James said, standing next to Jacob.

"No!" Quinn looked toward Rachel. "My baby," she cried. Rachel let go of her hand and moved it underneath her head, wrapping her other arm, across her stomach.

"Shhh," Rachel cooed. "It's ok," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Quinn pulled away, "It's not ok! It's not! How can you say that! Nothing is ok!"

"Quinn," Jacob started.

"No! Get out! I want to be alone!"

"We'll be outside," James said, leaving Rachel alone with Quinn.

"I told you to get out!" Quinn yelled.

"You don't need to be alone right now."

"Yes I do! Please leave!"

"No!"

"Get out!" Quinn yelled louder. Rachel shrank back.

"No Quinn!"

"Please just," she sobbed, Rachel pulled her up slowly, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

"I got you," Rachel said.

"Why," Quinn cried.

"Shhh," Rachel soothed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"This is not your fault," Rachel whispered.

"It's punishment."

Rachel pulled back, "Look at me." Quinn looked up slowly, tears stained cheeks and tears still falling. "This is not punishment. You did not do anything. You didn't deserve this. This is not punishment."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not," Puck said from the doorway. "This is not your fault and you don't deserve this," he said coming to her side.

"Puck I'm so sorry," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said as tears slowly began to fall.

"Things will be ok," Puck said softly.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

A couple days later she was released to go home.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"I'm worried about Quinn."

"This is going to take time sweetheart. You can't except her to be ok."

"It's not that. It's just that she doesn't talk or at least not to me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like, I don't know I can't explain it."

"This is hard sweetheart."

"I know. I just want to be there for her. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Ok sweetheart."

Rachel knocked softly on Quinn's door.

"Come in."

Rachel opened the door, walking in, "Hi."

"Hey," Quinn said without looking at Rachel. She was in her closet, collecting clothes.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Rachel stood silent, noticing the suitcase that was packed.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to stay at Finn's for a little while," Quinn said refusing to make eye contact with the brunette.

"Why?"

"What are you my mom now?" Quinn snipped.

"No. I was just wondering why."

"Just because ok."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I am looking at you," Quinn said looking at Rachel then down at her feet.

"You won't look me in the eyes."

"Because it's your fault!"

"What, What is?"

"It's your fault I lost my baby!"

"My, my fault?" Rachel asked stunned.

"Yeah if you hadn't taken me out I would've been fine! it's your fault we went out on that date! It's your fault I lost my baby!"

* * *

So I'm guessing after reading that you guys hate me! I know you probably just want the girls together but what fun is that? Anyway I have way more in store if you guys would like more that is! Let me know! Please don't hate me, there will be more happiness to come! Thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it!


	25. Pushing and Chasing

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

I LOVE the reviews everyone! Thank you so much!  
~Kat

* * *

"Quinn I," Rachel started.

"Whatever, I'm out," Quinn said, picking up her suitcase, brushing by Rachel. Rachel stood in the middle of the hall.

"Sweetheart?" James asked.

"Dad," Rachel cried, he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "She, she, she blames me," Rachel sobbed.

"Blames you for what?"

"Her baby."

"Sweetheart it's not your fault. Quinn's just upset and angry and is lashing out at anyone. She'll need time. But I want you to know it's not your fault."

"She left Dad. She's gone!" Rachel cried. James pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter.

"Shh. It'll be ok."  
"You don't know that," she sniffled.

"You don't doubt your father do you?"

She sniffled, "No."

"Just give Quinn some time."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled sadly. "I'm going to go to the music store to find songs for Regionals."

"Ok Sweetheart."

Quinn sat in her car outside in her car, waiting for Finn to come out. Finn walked slowly from his house, hands In his pocket. He got into the passenger side.

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked softly. Quinn nodded getting out of the car and into the other side. "Where do you want to go?"

"Just drive."

"Ok." The two sat in silence, the only sound was the radio playing softly. Finn drove to the outskirts of town , pulling into a parking spot. It was a place that overlooked Lima. Quinn got up, sitting atop the hood of her car. "Is is ok if I stay with you for few days."

"Yeah that's fine, but don't you want to be with Rachel?"

"No."

"Ok," Finn said confused.

"I don't want to talk Finn. I just want to sit here," she said softly, laying her head down on Finn's shoulder. Her body began shaking as she sobbed into Finn's shoulder. He wrapped his arm protectively around her, pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head. No more words were spoken.

Rachel walked slowly through the store, running her fingers over different song books. She was lost in thought when she ran into someone,

"Noah?"

"Hey," he said softly.

"How are you?"

"Dealing."

"How's Quinn?"

"I don't know. She's with Finn. He'd probably know better," Rachel said. "Maybe you can talk to her. You two should handle this together."

"Yeah. Do you think your dads would care if I stopped by later?"

"They wouldn't care, but you won't find Quinn there she's staying with Finn."

"What happened? I thought she was with you."

"I don't know, but she's at Finn's."

"I'll talk to her," Noah smiled sadly. "You know I bought stuff for her. I don't know what to do with it."

"I, um, I got some things for her as well. Maybe we can take it somewhere and donate it together."

"I'd like that. Maybe that will help Quinn as well."

"Maybe," Rachel smiled sadly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rachel lied.

"You suck at lying. It's ok you know. For you to be sad about all this."

"I know. it's just I feel like I should be strong for you and Quinn." Noah took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Rachel waist. He brought her in for a hug. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "I'm here if you need anything."

Noah took a step back, "Thank you. I should head home."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Rach," Noah smiled, as he turned and walked away from her.

Rachel sighed as she began once again looking at song books. She spotted one she wanted to look through when it was picked up by someone else.

"Excuse me I was just about to pick that up."

"Sorry you're too slow," the boy said as he turned to face her.

"You're Jesse St. James. The lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline."

"And you're Rachel Berry."

"You, you know who I am?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Of course I have to know the competition."

"Oh, well can I please that that book?"

"Only if you sing with me."

"What?"

"Sing with me," he said motioning to the piano.

"Here?'

"You aren't scared are you?"

Rachel had her game face on, "Of course not."

"Well then!" Jesse exclaimed as he took a seat on the bench. Rachel stood next to him. He began to play. The two began to both sing, as a small group of people began to form around them. Rachel was lost in her thoughts of Quinn, while Jesse was lost in Rachel's voice to even notice the group. When they finished the small group erupted in applause. Rachel blushed, while Jesse smiled smugly.

"That was amazing," he said.

"Yeah," she smiled. He handed Rachel the book.

"Regionals might actually be a challenge this year."

"Yes. It will."

"See you at Regionals then Rachel Berry."

"Bye," Rachel smiled, flipping through the pages of the book Jesse had handed her.

It was the middle of the week when Quinn showed up at school. She walked the hall with her head down, both Finn and Noah by her side. Rachel was already having the worst week, she'd been slushied three times within two days. Mr. Schue had thrown out all of her ideas for Regionals. She stood at her locker when she first spotted Quinn walking to hers. They two girls hadn't talked since the day that Quinn had stormed out of the house, which was about a week and half. Quinn was still staying with Finn.

*Flash Back*

"It's been a week," Finn said.

"You think I can get over this in a week! I didn't lose a puppy Finn!"

"I'm sorry! That was insensitive of me. That's not what I meant. I just meant it's been a week since you've talked to Rach. II didn't mean you should be ok with everything, but that you haven't spoken to Rachel."

"It's her fault!"

"Quinn, you know that's not true!" Finn said softly. "It's nobody's fault. Not yours, not Puck's, not Rachel's. If anything Rachel's helped you.

Changed you and it's amazing. Not that you weren't amazing before, but you light up when her name is mentioned. I know you want to blame someone for what happened, but you can't."

Quinn began to cry, "I miss her. If I didn't go on that date she would still be here!"

"That's not true. Things happen Quinn. But this is no one's fault." Quinn sighed through her tears. "I know you want someone to blame, but you can't blame Rachel. You can't blame yourself. And I know you're blaming yourself because you had a good time and then something bad happened after. Don't Quinn. You deserve to be happy and Rachel is that one person that can make you happy. Don't let her go."

"Look what happens to everything I love! I lose it!"

"That's why you blamed her."

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt her. I, it's easier to push her away. I don't want to her to hurt. But I hurt her when I told her it was her fault."

"You don't need to push her away. And you do know she's stubborn."

"She doesn't need to be around me. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Either do you. You deserve to be happy."

"Do you see what happens when I'm happy! I lose everything."

"You didn't lose everything."

*End Flash Back*

She looked up, making eye contact with the diva. Rachel was the first to look away when she heard a loud roar of laughter. The next thing she heard was more laughter and a splash. She felt the ice and corn syrup. She sighed sadly, closing her locker door. She didn't look anywhere, but at the floor. She slowly walked down the hall, passing the bathroom. And headed for her car. She didn't see Quinn push the jock up against the lockers, scaring the hell out of him. She didn't see Quinn grab her book bag, which she had dropped when the slushy hit her. She didn't see Quinn chasing after her.

Rachel heard a knock at the front door. When she opened it Quinn stood on the other side. Rachel smiled sadly, "You live here you don't have to knock," she said, turning away from her and began walking away. "I'm guessing you are just here to grab the rest of your stuff. I'll be in the living room if you need anything. Although Finn is probably on his way so he can just help you," Rachel said coldly.

"Rachel," Quinn started. "I brought your bag. You dropped it earlier."

Without turning around, Rachel answered, "You can just leave it by the door. It's probably all sticky anyway."

"I cleaned it off. Are you going to look at me."

"I'm trying to save you from seeing my face."

"I'm sorry," Quinn sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry we went on that date." Quinn walked forward, placing her hand on Rachel's forearm, turning her to face her. Rachel hung her head, "I just wanted to be there for you after everything ."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry about everything."

Rachel still refused to look up at the blond, she sniffled, "You blame me for your baby."

"I don't."

"You did."

"I wanted to push you away."

"Why? Am I not good enough?"

"No! You're just too good for me."

"That's not true."

"I lose everything I love."

Rachel looked up for the first time, "That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"I lost my family, my baby, and you."

"You haven't lost me. I'm still here and I always will be. I just think that we should just be friends though."

Quinn felt like she'd just been punched in the gut. She smiled sadly, "As long as you're in my life."

* * *

So I'm guessing you guys aren't too happy with me! But a good thing is Quinn is talking to Rachel =)! Yay! Anyway hope you liked this update! I'm not sure if I do, but I wanted to get these two talking once again! Anyway leave me your suggestions! And let me know if you want more! Oh and I wrote a fluffy fiction called "Mine" if you guys want to read that one it's a song fic! I would love for you to read it and let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading everyone!


	26. Party Time!

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! I heart them! They give me a reason to write so thank you alll so much!

~Kat

* * *

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, leaning against the lockers next to Quinn.

"Hey yourself," Quinn replied with a smile.

"Noah's having a party tonight."

"I heard."

"We should go."

"I don't know," Quinn replied. It had been over a month since she lost her baby. A month since she's been slowly putting herself back together with the help of Finn, Rachel, Puck, and Rachel's dads. A month since she's been trying to figure out a way to get back with Rachel, making sure that their friendship was back on track.

"Please?" Rachel pouted. "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will."

"Please? Please?" Rachel pouted.

"Don't that's not fair."

"I never play fair."

"That's true," Quinn said, looking at Rachel, "Fine!"

"Yay!" Rachel said, taking Quinn's bag from her and swinging it over her shoulder.

"You know I can carry that?"

"I know, but I want to," Rachel beamed.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Quinn when am I not in a good mood?"

"Yeah I forgot you were always chipper."

"Not always."

"Most times," Quinn smiled.

Rachel looked over at Quinn, smiling at her, "It's good to see you smile again." Quinn smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad. I just, I mean, it's just."

"It's ok Superstar."

The two girls headed home, entering the house arm in arm.

"What time is the party?" Quinn asked.

"Noah said to be there at 8."

"So I figured we could go at 8:30."

"Why 8:30?"

"We have to show up fashionably late Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, "Puck's been doing better lately."

"You both have."

Quinn nodded, taking a seat on Rachel's bed, "It's hard sometimes you know?" Quinn said looking up at Rachel who nodded. "Sometimes I think about how she would look. What color her eyes would be. What color her hair would be. So what will you be wearing tonight?"  
"Pajamas," Rachel joked.

"You're a dork."

"Well I was planning on wearing what I have on."

"Why?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone there."

"No?"

"No," Rachel shook her head.

"You aren't wearing that."

"And what's wrong with what I have on?"

"You have an owl on your shirt."

"So?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Does this mean I'm not good enough o be seen with you? Cause I'll have you know I wore it all day today and you didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but that is at school. This is a social function, which means you aren't wearing it."

Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes, "Ok oh great fashionista pick me out something to wear."

"Ok," Quinn stood from Rachel's bed, and went into her closet, coming out with an outfit.

"That was quick."

"Yeah I'm pretty good."

"So since you picked out my outfit do I get to pick out yours."

Quinn laughed, "No."

"What why?"

"You wear sweaters with animals on it."

"You know I don't wear them all the time."

"I know."

"So."

"Still no."

"You're mean."

"I know that as well," Quinn smiled sadly.

"I was kidding you know."

Quinn smiled, "Yeah ."

"What's wrong?"

"I just get sad sometimes."

"Talk to me," Rachel said softly.

"It's hard."

"I know I don't know what's it's like to go through what you did, but I'm here for you."

Quinn stood from the bed, walking over to Rachel. She wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her into a hug. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "Thank you," Quinn whispered, sending shivers through Rachel's body.

"Since we have a little while before the party wanna watch a movie?" Rachel whispered.

"I'd like that."

"Pizza?"

"Of course," Quinn smiled as she pulled out of the embrace.

"You pick the movie I'll go order."

"Where's dads?" Rachel smiled brightly. "What?" Quinn asked.

"You just asked where dads were."

Quinn blushed, "Yeah, I guess I did," she replied with a smile.

"Date night."

"Right."

About an hour a half later, their pizza was eaten and their movie was over. The two got ready for the party. Rachel walked into Quinn's room, "So? What do you think?" Quinn turned around, facing Rachel. Quinn felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Rachel stood in a pair of tight jeans, and a tight black shirt with sequence around the collar. "Quinn?"

"Wow."

Rachel blushed and smiled, "Are you ready? You're still in you bathrobe. Mercedes is going to be here in 10 minutes."

"Yeah I just have to finish putting makeup on."

"Ok. I'll b downstairs."

"I'll be down in a bit." Quinn finished getting ready and headed down the stairs.

"Quinn! Merced," Rachel stopped mid-sentence, seeing Quinn coming down the stairs in a red dress with a black belt and red heels.

"Rachel?"

Rachel came out of her stare, "Wow. You look amazing." Quinn blushed, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the way Rachel was looking at her. "I feel slightly underdressed."

"You look amazing. Come on. Mercedes is here right."

"Yeah," Rachel said as Quinn took the lead out the door. Rachel looked her up and down from behind.

Quinn turned her head, seeing Rachel checking her out, "Rachel Berry are you checking out my ass?"

Rachel blushed, "What I no I." Quinn laughed.

"Hey hot mamas!" Mercedes said as the two got into her car.

"Hey Mercedes!" Rachel said.

"Thank you for driving," Quinn replied.

"No problem! Let's go turn some heads!"

They arrived at Puck's party and there was already a ton of people there.

"Hey guys!" Puck shouted over the music. "Drinks in the kitchen!" They made their way to the kitchen. Finn stood by the keg with Sam and an unknown guy.

"Hey guys!" Finn smiled, walking to Quinn, bringing her into a hug, followed by Rachel and Mercedes. "I want you guys to meet someone," he said leading them over to the keg. "Guys this is Blake. Blake this is Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes."

"What's up guys," he replied.

"Hey," the three of them said in unison. The two locked eyes, staring at one another. Quinn turned away with a blush. Rachel saw this and stepped in front of Quinn to read for a beer.

"He is the new guy on the football team."

"That's cool," Quinn smiled. Rachel chugged her beer.

"Whoa! Rach slow down girl," Mercedes said.

"This is a party right," Rachel said, walking away. Quinn didn't even notice she had left.

"So did you just move here?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you think so far?"

"It's cool here," Blake smiled.

Quinn heard Puck yell for Rachel, "Rachel! You're my partner!"

Quinn made her way slowly over to where Puck was, "Noah I can't play this game!"

"Yes you can it's easy, get the ball in the cup."

"This is a stupid game."

"You get to drink," Puck smiled. Rachel looked over at Quinn who was standing next to Blake, smiling at him.

"Let's do it," Rachel said throwing the ping pong ball, stinking it on the first throw.

"Nice one Berry!"

By the time Rachel and Puck lost they had both consumed about 12 beers put together, Rachel had four, Puck drank for Rachel, being able to hold his alcohol better. Quinn had disappeared with Blake about the second game.

Rachel walked toward the kitchen, but stopped when she saw a bunch of people dancing, she saw Quinn with Blake. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Blake's neck, and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Rachel hung her head, feeling the jealousy rise in her. She stepped out side, the night air brushing her face.

"Hey!" Kurt said.

Rachel jumped, grabbing her chest, "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, taking a seat next to her. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"I don't know."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

"Kurt what do you do when you had someone, but then told them you just wanted to be friends, but now you are thinking you don't just want to be friends. But you lost them."

"Quinn?" Rachel nodded. "You haven't lost her."

"Yeah I did. I screwed everything up."

"So you fight for her."

"It's not that easy."

"You're afraid."

"She hurt me."

"She was hurting."

"I know that, but I don't know."

"If she wouldn't have said what she did to you, would you guys still be together."

"Yes. What if things get hard Kurt. I mean they are going to be hard, we're two girls. I just don't want her to blame me for things I can't give her or can't control. Maybe this is just easier."

"Probably."

"Thanks," Rachel said sarcastically.

"But easy isn't necessarily better. It would be easier to give up, and try to move on, but isn't it worth it to try?"

Rachel smiled, "When did you get to be so insightful?"

"I watch a lot of movies."

"Does you good."

"Thanks. I think," Kurt smiled. "And who dressed you tonight you look hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes."

"I'm going inside."

"I'm right behind you. And you ass looks fabulous in those jeans."

"Shut up Kurt."

Kurt laughed, as they walked back into the house, "Mercedes! How hot does Rachel Berry look tonight?"

"Very!"

"I agree!" Puck yelled. "Berry's a hottie tonight!"

Rachel blushed and walked away from the group, "I hate you guys!" she grabbed another beer, chugging it. She tripped over her own feet, and stumbled forward, before she fell she felt a pair of strong arms take a hold of her and pull her up. She turned around in the arms, facing Quinn. "T-t-thanks," she said.

"You ok?"

"I'm good," Rachel smiled.

"How many have you had?" Quinn asked.

"I lost count. Where's Black?"

"Blake?"

"Whatever," Rachel said.

"In the kitchen."

"Why aren't you in there."

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because," Quinn said slightly annoyed.

"That's a stupid reason. I'm going over there.

"Hey!" Quinn snapped.

"What's your problem."

"Nothing!" Rachel shouted. "Nothing is my problem."

"Rachel," Quinn said.

"Just let me go," Rachel said, removing herself from Quinn. She left out the back door, Quinn following.

"Why are you being like this?" Quinn shouted.

"Like what!" Rachel stormed off further into Puck's back yard.

"Rachel. Stop!" Quinn yelled, grabbing Rachel's arm, turning her forcefully. "What's wrong."

Rachel leaned up, crashing their lips together. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss. Rachel deepened the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Quinn slowly pushed, Rachel backward, against a tree, to give the girls more support. They pulled away when the need for air became necessary. Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's, "I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"About what just happened?" Quinn whispered.

"No for snapping at you in the house."

Quinn leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Rachel's nose. "You'll remember this tomorrow right?"  
"I'm not that drunk."

"Good," Quinn smiled, leaning in capturing her lips with hers.

* * *

So what do you think! And I'm so not done! There's way more ahead! Because if you haven't noticed I rated this M for a reason lol! Anyway more drama on the way, but maybe I'll keep them together. Maybe heheheh! Let me know what you want!


	27. Kiss Her Please?

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

I want to thank everone who is still reading I know you probably just want it to end lol but I like this story and I kinda want to keep it going if I have readers lol! Anyway here is the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who left reviews I appreciate them and they help me to keep writing and wanting to write! Thanks again!

~Kat

* * *

Rachel smiled into the kiss, pulling away she tugged Quinn toward the back door, taking a seat on the stairs. "I'm sorry Rachel for what I put your through."

"You were hurting."

"And you were just trying to be there for me, but instead I blamed you."

"I was afraid," Rachel confessed. "I never wanted to just be friends with you. I always wanted to be more. When I said that I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"You had just blamed me for something I couldn't control. I was, am afraid there will be something else I can't control and you'll blame me and leave. You leaving scares me more than anything. But us being together isn't going to be easy. And, and I just don't want you to leave."

Quinn could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't realize how badly she had hurt Rachel. "I'm so sorry. I never should have blamed you for what happened. I just felt like it was someone's fault and you were the one that was around. I don't do vulnerable very well. My first instinct is to push away the people closest to me and bring my walls up. I'm so sorry," Quinn replied, tears falling freely.

"Shhh," Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand in hers, bringing it up to her mouth kissing it lightly.

"I'm terrified Rachel."

"Of what."

"Love. Everyone I love gets taken away from me. I do something that pushes them away or they just get completely taken from me."

"I'm a fighter. You're going to have to fight me to get me to go away," Rachel said with a smile.

"I'm so afraid I'm going to do something that hurts you and you'll just give up."

"Give me more credit than that. You do know you are talking to Rachel Berry right?"

Quinn laughed, "You're incredible."

"I know," Rachel said cockily.

"Be careful," Quinn replied.

"Of what?"

"Well you might hit your head trying to get through the door," Quinn laughed. Rachel punched Quinn's arm, "Ow! That hurt!" Quinn said bringing her hand up to rub where Rachel had just punched. Rachel took Quinn's hand away, lowering her lips to where she had just punched, lightly kissing it.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

The two heard the door open, "What's up guys!" Finn yelled.

"Finn! Shh!" Quinn yelled.

"We're outside. I can use my outside voice."

"How much have you had?" Rachel asked.

Finn laughed, "I lost count. So what you are two doing out here."

"Talking."

Finn laughed, "And more?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Go away," Quinn said.

"That's just mean. And no," he said, moving to sit in between the two girls, sitting on them in the process.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn!" Finn mocked. Rachel and Quinn both moved over. Rachel hadn't stopped laughing since he came out. "Hey did you know we rhyme. Finn, Quinn. It's kind of catchy. Finn and Quinn. Quinn and Finn. Rachel don't you think it's cool?"

"Yes, Finn it's very cool."

"You know what would be even cooler?"

"What's that?" Rachel asked, Quinn rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"If you two would finally kiss. I mean jeez you guys have more sexual tension than Coach Sylvester and Coach Tanaka. I mean they aren't doing it but they both need laid." Rachel laughed.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled. "Gross! Rachel! Stop laughing!"

"It's funny!"

"She thinks I'm funny," Finn smiled.

"Where's Sam?"

"She yelled at me, so I left her. I like being around you two anyway. So can you guys like kiss. So I can see. I mean I told Quinn to give me like detailed details of your kiss, but she hasn't."

"Well I don't kiss and tell Finn," Rachel replied.

"Come on. I won't tell anyone. It'll be hot!"

"Finn how do you even know if we are together?"

"Oh I saw you kiss her arm. Friends don't do that kind of stuff. I mean maybe a forehead or the top of the head."

"Well there you go you saw us kiss," Quinn replied.

"No Rachel kissed you on the arm. Come on you should kiss on the lips."

"No," Quinn replied, while Rachel kept laughing. "You know you aren't helping!" Quinn replied looking at Rachel.

"It's funny," Rachel laughed. Finn stretched his arms to wrap around both girls.

"See she thinks I'm funny and our names rhyme so you should kiss."

"How do you figure that?"

"That our names rhyme. Well Finn and Quinn, it's the inn part."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're a dork."

"Rachel did you know that Quinn told me that her heart does flip flops for you."

"Oh it does now?" Rachel questioned.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled.

"Oh! I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

They heard the door open, "There you are!" Sam said.

"Look now I have my three favorite girls here! Sam sit on my lap!" Finn exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Is he driving you crazy?"

"No!" Finn defended. "Sam they won't kiss."

"Finn leave them alone."

"Don't you think it would be hot to see them kiss?"

"Finn!" all three girls said in unison.

"Well I think it would. I mean Sam you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but seriously it would be hot if they kissed."

"Yes it would," Sam agreed.

"Look! Sam agrees, which means you guys should kiss."

"Just because I agree doesn't mean they should.

"Please?" Finn begged. Quinn rolled her eyes, Rachel and Sam laughed.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sam asked.

"Not until they kiss," Finn said, removing his arm from both Rachel and Quinn's shoulders, crossing them over his chest.

"Pouting really doesn't suit you Finn." Quinn replied.

"Come on leave them alone," Sam replied.

Finn asked, "One kiss? Just a peck? Hey Rachel are you going to get lucky tonight?" Rachel blushed and turned her head.

"Finn!" Sam and Quinn yelled.

"What? It's just a question," Finn answered, leaning closer to Rachel, "And you should definitely go for it. I mean it'll be." Finn was pulled up by his shirt, "Hey! Ow!" he said rubbing his chest. "I think you pulled out my chest hair Sam!"

"Let's go!"

"But Rachel didn't answer my question."

"Now!" Sam yelled, lightly pushing Finn forward. "Sorry ladies, but it would be one hot kiss," Sam smiled then winked. Quinn rolled her eyes, while Rachel laughed.

"See! Even my girl friend agrees! So guys go on kiss!" Finn exclaimed, receiving a slap on the back of the head from Sam. "Hey! Ow! You know I don't know why I put up with getting hit by every girl I'm around."

"Will you just go back into the house?"

"Fine," Finn hung his head, then lifted it with a giant smile plastered on his face, "just one?"

"Finn!" Sam and Quinn yelled in unison.

"Fine! I'm going."

"Night guys," Sam said.

"Are you sure you don't," Finn started but was pushed inside before he could finish.

"He's really drunk," Rachel laughed, moving back over next to Quinn.

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "Jerk," she laughed. Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, staring lovingly at her, "What?" she smiled.

"You're beautiful," Rachel stated simply, causing Quinn to blush, bumping her shoulder with hers.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't even compare to you," she replied. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Rachel nodded, "I'll go find Mercedes if you grab our coats?"

Quinn leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips before standing. Rachel smiled brightly at the blond. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her up to her. Quinn took a fistful of Rachel's top, lightly pulling her to her. Quinn captured her lips, licking the bottom lip. Rachel opened her mouth, moaning into the kiss. Quinn broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Rachel's. Rachel started laughing softly. "What's so funny?" Quinn whispered.

"How much Finn wanted to see what we just did."

Quinn smiled, "He's ridiculous."

Rachel laughed, "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll grab our coats."

"I'll find Mercedes ."

The girls went back in the house, Quinn going up the stairs, while Rachel looked for Mercedes.

"Quinn." Quinn stopped looking for their jackets, turning to look at who had called her.

"Hey Blake."

"You leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

"So I was wondering. I mean I don't have many friends here and I was just wondering if maybe you could show me around town?"

Quinn didn't even hesitate to answer, "Yeah sure. It kinda sucks being new and not knowing where anything is."

"Great! How about next Friday?"

"Sure," Quinn smiled. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be seeing you," Blake smiled, walking out of the room.

Quinn made her way back downstairs to find Rachel. She was talking to Tina and Mercedes.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said.

"Hey."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah you don't mind do you? No I'll just come back it's cool."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah girl!"

Mercedes dropped the two girls at home. They made their way upstairs. Quinn changed and went back into Rachel's room. She lied down on her bed. Rachel smiled, looking at her through her mirror. Rachel made her way over to the bed, lying down beside Quinn. Quinn turned on her side to face Rachel. Rachel brought her right hand up, tangling it in Quinn's hair. Slowly running her fingers through it. Quinn, closed her eyes at the feeling. Rachel leaned in capturing Quinn's lips, while her hand slowly trailed from her hair, down her arm, to her side, coming to rest on her waist. Quinn brought her left hand up to Rachel's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Rachel deepened the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. It explored every inch of Quinn's mouth. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss, moving body closer to Rachel. Rachel moved her hand from Quinn's waist, up and over to her stomach. Quinn pulled away abruptly.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked, concern evident in her eyes. Rachel could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Slowly tears began to fall. "Quinn?" Rachel whispered, removing her hand from Quinn's stomach up to her face, wiping the shed tears away from her thumb. "Talk to me."

Quinn closed her eyes tightly, "My baby," she whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

"Quinn," Rachel said sadly. Quinn whole body started shaking as she began to sob. Rachel, pulled her closer to her, leaning down placing chaste kisses over her whole face. "Shh," Rachel whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I got you." She placed another kiss on the tip of her nose. "I got you," she whispered again, placing another kiss on her lips. Quinn pressed her lips harder against Rachel's. She deepened the kiss, licking Rachel's top lip, then exploring every inch of Rachel's mouth. Rachel could taste the saltiness of the tears in Quinn's kiss. Rachel just pulled her as close as she could, neither one wanting to break contact.  


* * *

So what do you think of Blake and will Quinn tell Rachel or just think nothing of it? And I have a question for all of you since I am putting some of the events that occurred in the actual show would you guys like for Shelby to come into the story! Cause I was thinking about doing that but it's a little backwards but oh well it's my story but I wanted to know what you guys thought! Thanks for reading and giving me suggestions cause I love them! Hope you enjoyed this update!


	28. Fight For You

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

Ok so I have read this chapter over and over and I honestly don't like it but it's a filler I had to add because I have something in store for these two I have to introduce Shelby which you guys want =) and I have to get rid of Blake, maybe heheheh! Anyway hope you enojy this update even though I don't like it. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!

~Kat.

* * *

Rachel stared down at the girl sleeping peacefully in her arms. The sadness from an hour ago passed and now she lie in peace. Rachel brought her hand up, tangling it in Quinn's hair. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair. "I wish I could take all that pain you feel away baby," Rachel whispered so softly that even sitting next to her you couldn't hear her. "I wish you could just let it all go. I wish I could take on the pain you feel. I would rather be in pain than see you in it," she continued. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Quinn's forehead. Quinn moved unconsciously forward, pressing herself closer to Rachel. Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around the blond. She was soon asleep.

Quinn was the first to awake the next morning. She felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled, opening her eyes slowly. Rachel was still sound asleep. Quinn stared at the diva, who slept peaceful, completely opposite when she was awake. Quinn leaned forward, pressing her lips against Rachel's cheek. Rachel's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi," Rachel whispered.

"Hi," Quinn whispered back.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked concerned.

Quinn smiled sadly, "I will be. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you," Quinn replied again, leaning forward pressing her lips to Rachel.

"Quinn," Rachel whined into the kiss, "I have morning breath."

"I don't care," Quinn laughed. Rachel smiled.

The rest of the weekend went by too fast for the girls. When Monday came neither girl was ready to go back to school. The morning had started off bad for Quinn and by second period Quinn was in a foul mood. Coach Sylvester had hunted her down, telling her she needed to come back to the Cheerios as they were falling apart slowly one by one. She also told her that she wouldn't amount to anything if she stayed in the Glee club and that the Cheerios could get her out of Lima. But after high school she really didn't care where she ended up as long as Sue still had a winning Cheerio team. She slowly made her way to her locker. A note fell from it.

_I heard about Coach Sylvester attacking you. The one thing you should remember is that she just needs laid.  
__XOXOXO  
~__Rachel_

Quinn smiled folding the note back up, putting it in her pocket. She continued when with her day it got better until she reached Glee.

"I'm here to join your Glee Club," Jesse St. James stated. "Rachel I realized something, that day at the music store you and I connected." Both Quinn and Rachel sat wide eyed and open mouth. "I've transferred from my school to come here to be closer to Rachel. Rachel you are the Cher to my Sonny."

"Didn't they get divorced?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel you and I belong together!"

"Are you kidding me!" Finn shouted, looking at Rachel and Quinn who sat speechless.

"There goes any chance at having a solo," Artie commented.

"He's here to spy on us for Regionals! I would know," Santana said.

"Guys! Guys!" Mr. Schue shouted.

"Mr. Schue is he your son?" Brittany asked. Mr. Schue looked over at Brittany confused.

"Rachel," Jesse said, getting down on his knees in front of Rachel, "we can do this together! We can be an unstoppable team!" Quinn sat watching the exchange her eyes going from Jesse to Rachel.

Kurt leaned over, whispering to Mercedes, "Think he'll be cliché and say we can make sweet music together?" Both started laughing.

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned. Rachel looked toward Quinn, confusion written all over her face.

"We made beautiful music together at that record store."

"Dang I was close," Kurt said softly.

"I moved here to show you I am serious so that you wouldn't think I was just playing you if we got together."

"Jesse stop!" Rachel shouted. "I don't know what you think we have but there is nothing going on between us."

"That's not true we have true musical chemistry! You can't fake that!"

"Jesse," Rachel said calmly, "there will never be a you and I."

"There will be."

"I don't think so," Quinn finally said. Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn.

"I'm sorry but this doesn't concern you," Jesse said, turning to Quinn.

Quinn cocked her head and grinned, leaning over capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

"Oh!" Puck screamed followed by a whistle.

"Mailman, mailman," Finn said aloud.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped.

"So cute," Kurt and Mercedes cooed.

"Eww," Santana said, followed by a smile.

"Awe," Both Artie and Tina smiled.

"Ok guys," Mr. Schue said.

Quinn broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Rachel's, "You see it kind of is my concern when you are hitting on my girlfriend."

"I see," Jesse snickered. "I won't stop. I hope you know that. I'll keep pursuing her and she'll give into me. You'll see," he said, standing and walking out of the classroom.

"Alright guys. He did transfer here so he will still be a part of this club," Mr. Schue stated, causing the club to groan. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." One by one the members started filing out.

Rachel stood, slowly walking toward the door, but was stopped when a hand took her and pulled her back. Rachel smiled, walking back toward Quinn. Quinn pulled Rachel's hand up to her forehead. They were the only two left in the room. "Please tell me you aren't crazy like him and think that just because you guys sound good together you would be a perfect couple."

Rachel giggled, kneeling down in front of Quinn, "I was only ever attracted to someone with who was leading male material. Artie didn't have a strong enough voice, but when Finn joined Glee Club I was instantly attracted to him because of his voice. So yes I was crazy like Jesse and thought that just because we sounded good together we were meant to be together. And it's really not all that crazy, Quinn."

"And now?" Quinn asked her eyes staring at her hands.

"I don't want a leading male. I have a supporting female," Rachel laughed. Quinn laughed at the corniness of the joke. Rachel took both of Quinn's hands in hers, "Look at me," she whispered. Quinn looked up slowly, "I am crazy about you. I don't know what Jesse is doing, but if he is going to fight for me well he um well doesn't stand a chance in hell. I am crazy about you Quinn Fabray. The girl that gives me butterflies every time she walks into the room. Or when I have thoughts of her run through my head." Rachel leaned up capturing Quinn's lips with hers. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Quinn's. "Finn got to see that kiss that he wanted to see." Quinn laughed, leaning in capturing Rachel's lips again.

"Can we go home?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Rachel said, standing up, pulling Quinn to her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her into an embrace. Rachel turned her head, kissing Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled brightly, wrapping her arms tighter around the brunette. They pulled away, making their way through the school and home.

"Daddy!"

"Drama Queen!"

"I resent that!" Jacob yelled from the kitchen. Both girls making their way to the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy!" Rachel beamed, hugging him.

"Hi Sweetheart!" He said, returning her hug. "Hi Sweetie!" he said to Quinn, hugging her.

"I'm going to change," Rachel said, leaving Quinn and Jacob.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"What? Nothing."

"Oh don't give me that. I know you better than you think," Jacob replied.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine. There was this guy today that transferred schools for Rachel. The only thing they ever did was sing I guess."

"Did she tell you that's all they did?"

"Yeah."

"You believe her right?"

"Of course it's just that, he gave up everything just to be closer to her. I mean he's cute, he can sing, he can go places and take Rachel with him. He can give her more than I can."

"Sweetie. You don't realize what you give Rachel do you?" Jacob asked. Quinn shrugged. "When you left the first time to go stay with Mercedes, Rachel never came out of her room. She never sang or danced. She just sat in her room. She hardly smiled and when she did it was fake. You give her reasons to be happy Sweetie. When you are around Rachel has this smile that she only ever has when she's with you. You make my daughter so happy. SO whoever this kid is, he can shove it cause she's crazy about you and isn't going to give you up."

Quinn laughed, "She said the same thing pretty much. But he said he was going to fight for her."

"So you'll just have to protect her. Be her knight in shining armor."

Quinn giggled, "I love her Jacob."

Jacob smiled, "Have you told her."

"I'm afraid to."

Jacob looked at her confusion in his eyes, "Why?"

"I lose everything I love. I'm just afraid that if I tell her I love her I'll lose her too."

"Sweetie," Jacob cooed.

"I mean look at us so far it hasn't exactly been easy."

"You do realize that you're talking about Rachel Berry right? I mean that girl isn't going to let you go. I know my daughter and she isn't exactly one to jus give up on something she's crazy about."

"I know but."

"No buts!" Jacob exclaimed. "Quinn I don't think you realize how much you affect Rachel."

"I just, I'm afraid."

"Talk to her," Jacob said. "I know your fears won't go disappear, but if you have someone there to help you through them they will slowly fade."

Quinn smiled, "When did you become so insightful?"

"Oprah. Yeah since I get to stay home all day and work at night.. I watch Oprah everyday!" Jacob exclaimed.

Quinn smiled, "I'm going to go upstairs."

"Ok Sweetie," Jacob said wrapping his arms around the small girl.

She walked up the stairs slowly, making her way to Rachel's room. She paused leaning against the door frame when she saw Rachel dancing and singing into her brush to Christina Aguilera. Quinn giggled. Rachel kept going not noticing Quinn was standing there. She turned around, seeing Quinn at the door, she walked over to her, grabbing her hand, pulling her to her. Rachel lifted Quinn's arm spinning the taller girl. Quinn in return spun Rachel. The song ended, which was followed by Matt Wertz "Sweetness In Starlight".

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her close to her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck as the two girls began to slowly sway to the music. Rachel smiled brightly at the taller girl. Quinn laid her head down on Rachel's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked softly.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Rachel asked.

"That maybe I'm not good enough for you."

"Where is this coming from? I told you in the choir room."

"It's not that. I don't have a problem with kicking Jesse's ass if I have to. It's just that I lose everything I care about. I'm so afraid of losing you," Quinn whispered, tears falling slowly from her eyes.

"You aren't going to lose me. I'm stubborn and kind of annoying about certain things so I won't let you lose me. Got it?" Rachel asked as she tightened her grip on Quinn's waist. Rachel could feel Quinn nod against her shoulder. Rachel turned her head, slowly kissing up Quinn's jaw line, then back down. Quinn turned her head, capturing Rachel's lips. Rachel deepened the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Their tongues slowly danced together, massaging one another. Rachel lowly began walking backward, pulling Quinn with her. Without breaking the kiss, Rachel sat on the edge of her bed. Quinn straddled Rachel's hips, wrapping her legs around Rachel's waist. The girl broke apart for air, then connected their lips once again. Rachel's hands slipped underneath the fabric of Quinn's shirt, her right hand, slowly moved to Quinn's stomach. Quinn sucked in her breath. Rachel broke the kissing, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Rachel whispered, removing her hand from Quinn's stomach.

Tears slowly streamed down Quinn's face, "I want to be ok," Quinn whispered. "I want to," she replied looking deep into the chocolate eyes that were full of concern.

Rachel brought her hands up, brushing Quinn's hair out of her face, holding onto the sides, "You will," Rachel whispered. Quinn leaned in, capturing Rachel's lips once again.

Quinn pulled away, "I will with you help," she whispered, her lips brushing over Rachel's with every word. "I will," she said again as their lips connected once again. Rachel wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn, putting every emotion she had in that kiss. Showing Quinn that she wasn't going anywhere. Quinn pulled away, "I will," she repeated, her lips again brushing Rachel's as she spoke.

* * *

So that was this chapter! I know that in the last chapter it kinda ended with the same ending as this one, but Quinn isn't ok as you can tell. So I did want to follow a little bit of the Jesse storyline it will follow the show only a little bit and I will be introdcuing Shelby. Again I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but as you can tell Rachel and Quinn really have a lot of issues to deal. And we still have Blake! Let me know what you guys think! What you would like to see happen! Thanks for reading!


	29. Sing Off Not

Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn eventually  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Author's note: So this whole story takes place after Preggers but instead of going all the time Quinn did she tells Finn right away that the baby is Puck's. So this is very AU!

Thank you everyone who continues to read and review! I'm glad you are sticking with my story and still enjoy reading it! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!

~Kat  


* * *

"Fabray!" Jesse yelled walking down the hallway.

"What?" Quinn snapped.

"You and I sing off 3:00."

"Umm let me think," Quinn paused, "No! Go away! And leave me and Rachel alone."

"What are you afraid of a little competition?"

"No. However, I don't know why you want to compete."

"For Rachel," Jesse smirked. Rachel was rounding the corner when she heard Jesse begin to talk about her. "We have a sing off if you win I'll back off and if I win you are going to leave her alone."

"Excuse me one, Rachel is not a possession so you do not talk about her like she's some prize you can put on your fireplace!" Quinn yelled. Rachel smiled at Quinn's protectiveness. "Two! Rachel is with me get over it you jackass," Quinn exclaimed, slamming her locker. "So I suggest you leave me and Rachel alone," Quinn said, turning on her heel beginning to walk in the opposite direction of Jesse. Rachel stood with a big grin on her face from hearing what Quinn had just said. "Just leave me alone!"

"Fabray!" Jesse yelled, causing Quinn to stop.

"Dude what don't you understand about leave her alone?" Blake asked.

"Who are you? Why are you talking to me?"

"She asked you to leave her alone so I suggest you do so."

"What are you her knight in shining armor?"

"Go away Jesse!" Quinn exclaimed. "All you do is run your mouth."

"Whatever. You can't keep me away from her," Jesse said, pushing past the two of them. Rachel still stood by the lockers without Quinn and Jesse noticing her.

"You didn't have to do that," Quinn said.

"I know. I wanted to though."

"Thanks," Quinn said, turning from him.

"Quinn wait!" Quinn stopped, turning to face Blake once again, "We're still on for Friday right?"

"Friday?" Rachel asked herself.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Do you want to just go from here?"

"Sounds great," Quinn said.

"Bye Quinn," Blake smiled.

"Bye," Quinn said, she walked off, rounding the corner, "Hi!"

"Hi," Rachel said softly.

"Are you ok?"

"Where are you going Friday with Blake?"

"He asked me to show him around town. He's new and doesn't know that many people."

"He knows the entire football team."

"No one that will show him around."

"I'm sure one of the Cheerios would gladly do it," Rachel said her jealousy rising within.

"Rach," Quinn started but was interrupted.

"You're going out on a date with him!"

"It's not a date."

"Quinn clearly it is."

"No it's not. He wants me to show him around. Why are you being like this?"

"Like what? Upset that you are going on a date with someone else!"

"It's not a date!"

"How can you stand there and tell me it's not a date! He likes you Quinn! He has since the party!"

"Because it's not a date. I don't want to date him. I want to date you."

"Yeah it sure seems like that!"

"Rachel you are being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous! Let's see how would like it if I just decided to ask Jesse to work with me on a song."

"That's different."

"How?"

"He is in love with you!" Quinn yelled. "I'm not doing this here right now. We can talk about this later at home"

"Whatever," Rachel said, storming off.

"Rachel!" Quinn called after her, knowing it was useless. Quinn sighed sadly looking at her feet, walking alone to her next class.

The rest of the day Rachel avoided Quinn. Quinn tried everything to talk to the diva but Rachel was always one step ahead of her.

"Hey Q!"

"Can the day get any worse?" Quinn said to herself. "Hi Coach Sylvester."

"Hey Q. How you doing?"

Quinn looked at her confused, "I'm good."

"Good. So have you given what I told you any thought. I mean there really wasn't much to consider."

Quinn sighed, "Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

"Sure Q," Sue smiled.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm not allowed to be nice?"

"No. You've never been nice before."

"I resent that."

"Well it's true."

"I like you Q that's why I even gave you the offer in the first place."

"Thank you Coach Sylvester."

"Hey Quinn," Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt."

"I was told to tell you that Rachel will be finding another ride home."

"Where is she?"

"She left with Tina and Artie. Are you guys having a lover's quarrel."

"I guess you could say that."

"Don't worry. She'll come around."

"Thanks Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kurt said with a little wave.

Quinn made her way home. When she entered the house she said a quick hi to Jacob before heading upstairs to Rachel's room. She stood outside the diva's door. She heard a soft sniffle, coming from behind the door. She opened the door slowly. Rachel lied on her bed, curled up in a ball. Her whole body shook as she let out soft cries. Quinn's heart broke at the sight. Quinn slowly made her way over to Rachel's bed, lying down behind her. Rachel felt the dip in her bed, turned her head and wiping away the tears.

"What are," Rachel started but Quinn interrupted her.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn said, sliding one arm underneath the pillow Rachel's head was on and wrapping the other one around Rachel's midsection, pulling her as close as she could. Quinn leaned in, bringing her lips to Rachel's ear, whispering, "I'm so sorry," once again. She kissed Rachel's ear, then kissed behind her ear, slowly moving down. She stopped kissing her, moving her lips back up to Rachel's ear. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No you had a right to. I didn't even think how all this would feel to you. I guess it would be like me with Jesse. Rach, if you don't want me to go on Friday I won't. I can find someone else to go with him."

"I just ," Rachel started but was unsure how to explain.

"I'm not going. It's ok," Quinn said softly, kissing Rachel's ear, behind it, moving down her neck. Rachel brought her hand up, cupping Quinn's cheek, caressing it with her thumb, while still facing away from the taller girl. Quinn turn her head, kissing the inside of Rachel's wrist, then the palm of her hand, then each finger. Quinn turned her head once again, kissing behind Rachel's ear, while Rachel's hand tangled in blond locks. Quinn slowly moved her lips, down Rachel's neck then back up, then her jaw line. Rachel turned her head, capturing Quinn's lips with hers. Quinn licked Rachel's bottom lip, tasting the salt from her tears. Rachel moaned into the kiss. Rachel moved her body, lying flat on her back, without breaking the kiss. Quinn moved her hand that was resting on Rachel's stomach, bringing it up to Rachel's cheek, wiping away the tear stains with her thumb. Quinn maneuvered herself atop Rachel. Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's back, slowly lowering them, slipping them into the back pockets of Quinn's jeans. Quinn moaned into the kiss. They both pulled away, breathless. Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's.

"I'm sorry I got jealous," Rachel admitted.

"I'm sorry I gave you a reason for being jealous."

"I want you to go with Blake on Friday. But I think he needs to know that you are taken."

"I can do that," Quinn whispered, lowering her lips to Rachel's. Quinn pulled away before the could get too heated. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Ok," Rachel said unsurely.

"Coach Sylvester wants me back on the Cheerios."

"Oh," Rachel said sadly. "Did you want to join again?"

"Kind of."

"What if this is part of her plan to get rid of Glee?"

"I won't help her get rid of Glee I promise you that. I kinda like it, but if she wants to get rid of Jesse I'd be ok with that." Rachel chuckled, "I couldn't imagine my life without Glee. If it wasn't for everyone I don't think I would've been able to slowly overcome everything that's happened. And also there's this really cute brunette in there with a killer voice and I don't think I could live without hearing her everyday."

"Hmm…Tina?" Rachel asked.

Quinn giggled, "Funny," she said, leaning down capturing Rachel's lips.

* * *

"Jesse you have to do this!"

"Why can't you just go talk to her?"

"I can't! I signed a contract with her fathers that I couldn't contact her until she was 18. But if she contacts me first then it's ok."

"I will not break those two girls up. Number one Quinn scares me and she could kick my ass without any hesitation. Number two I really think Quinn likes Rachel. I won't be able to come in between them."

"So wait my daughter's a lesbian?"

"I don't know. She's currently with a girl. I'm sorry Ms. Cochran, but I don't want to do this. And Rachel's a cool chick."

"Look I got you all those auditions, you will do this one thing for me."

Jesse shook his head, "Fine. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Shelby said.  


* * *

"I think you look good in your cheerleading uniform," Rachel said, her hands still in Quinn's back pockets.

"You do huh?" Quinn flirted, leaning down chastely kissing Rachel's lips. "Why is that?"

Rachel leaned up kissing Quinn's lips, "Well," she paused, kissing Quinn's lips again. Quinn smiled into the kiss. "Tight top, short skirt, can see your spankies if you bend over," she finished, kissing Quinn's lips once again.

Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips, "So you've checked me out a while ago."

"Well you were kind of hard to avoid," Rachel replied, Quinn's eyebrow rose. "What? I've always thought you were hot."

"Oh so when you asked me to come live with you, you had ulterior motives," Quinn asked.

"No not really. I thought you were hot, I wasn't very fond of you though."

"You're incredible," Quinn smiled.

Rachel returned her smile, "Why's that?"

"You put your feelings for me aside and asked me to move in with you. More like forced me to move in with you."

"No one deserves to be thrown out on the street at 16. And maybe I had a little crush on you. And then once I got to know you I just kept falling harder and harder for you."

"And now?" Quinn asked softly, leaning down pacing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Now?" Rachel asked, Quinn nodded, "I'm completely head over heels for you," Rachel beamed. Quinn leaned down capturing Rachel's lips. She deepened the kiss, licking Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel moaned into the kiss, which caused Quinn to smile.

Quinn broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Rachel's, "Good cause I am head over heels for you."

Rachel smiled, leaning forward brushing the tip of her nose against Quinn's. Quinn closed her eyes, "I hate to put a damper on things, but how are you doing?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn released a sad sigh, rolling off of Rachel, they now were lying on their sides face to face, "Some days are good you know. When I don't think about her. Other days are bad when all I do is think about her and how she would look, what you would be teaching her, how she would sound," Quinn whispered, hair falling into her face.

Rachel brought her hand up to Quinn's face, brushing the stray hair behind her ear. "You should come talk to me," Rachel whispered.

"I don't want to burden you with this."

"Quinn this wouldn't burden me at all. I want to be there for you. Ok?" Rachel whispered, leaning forward, resting her forehead against Quinn's. "Don't ever think that it would be a burden." Quinn nodded. Rachel pulled away from Quinn, leaning in kissing Quinn's forehead.  


* * *

Alright so there's your update. I'm sorry about all these filler chapters don't worry I have some more drama coming for these girls. I mean Shelby's here and then there's Jesse and a little bit of Blake! SO don't worry there's much more to come! I hope you are enjoying reading this fic. Thank you all for leaving reviews they are wonderful and actually help keep me going. And I am always open for suggestions on where to take this story! So if you want to read about something maybe I can fit it in =)! And we still have to deal with the fact that my story is rated M for a reason if that isn't a hint lol. That will be coming up and it's going to be a little bit of an issue! Anyway, thanks for reading! And please leave suggestions if you have any!


	30. Count On Me

DOUBLE UPDATE WEEKEND! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews so far! So the song is "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars. Don't own it! Love the song! Love Bruno Mars!

* * *

Rachel raised her hand, "Mr. Schue, if I may?" she asked. Quinn cocked her eyebrow, silently asking what she was doing. Rachel just smiled.

"Any objections?" Mr. Schue asked. Everyone shook their heads. Jesse sat up straighter in his seat to pay close attention to the younger girl.

"Puck?" Rachel called, he stood walking over to the guitar. He took a seat on the stool, while Rachel stood beside him. "So you all are used to me being up here. And you're probably not surprised that I am standing up here to perform a song, but I came across this song while I was in the music store. And the only thing that came into my head was you Quinn. So if it's alright with everyone. I'd like to perform this song for Quinn," Rachel finished, looking around the room at all the faces of her friends. They all had smiles on their faces, all except one, Jesse. However, Rachel didn't let that bother her. She smiled, nodding at Puck who began strumming the guitar. Rachel smiled picking up a tambourine, playing it along with Puck's guitar. Rachel started her song standing by Puck.

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you  
**  
Rachel inched closer to Quinn, slowly taking one step at a time. Quinn smiled brightly. The rest of the club had big smiles on their faces, watching Rachel sing to Quinn. Matt had started clapping in sync with Rachel's tambourine.

**Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need  
**

Jesse frowned watching Rachel. Her eyes showing every emotion she had for the blond in front of her. He could tell that the only thing Rachel was seeing was Quinn. He didn't want to come in between them. He wasn't frowning because he couldn't have Rachel, he was frowning because he had to come in-between the two girls for his coach. He was frowning because he could see the love in Rachel's eyes. He frowned because he saw the same thing in Quinn's. He frowned because the thought of tearing them apart devastated him.

**You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
**

Quinn sat there clapping with the rest of the group. A giant smile spread across her face. Finn smiled brightly watching Quinn. He could see the adoration for the diva. His smile just grew bigger.

**Wooooh, Wooooh  
That's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
You can count on me cause I can count on you  
**

Puck smiled crookedly at the two girls. He looked at Quinn, who had gone through so much this past year. He looked at Rachel, she was Quinn's angel. She was his angel, he knew without Rachel neither him or Quinn would have been able to survive the death of their baby girl. He knew that both of their lives would have crumbled. He knew Rachel gave Quinn strength and in turn gave Puck strength. So he smiled at the two girls before him.

**Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah**  
**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you**

Both Kurt and Mercedes placed a hand on both sides of Quinn's shoulder, giving them a light squeeze before clapping their hands once again in rhythm with the tambourine. **  
**

**Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need  
**

Artie took Tina's hand in his, giving it a squeeze then releasing it to continue to clap. Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder, who smiled. She looked at Rachel seeing for the first time how much Rachel was in love with the girl before her.

Rachel kneeled in front of Quinn, not losing the rhythm of the tambourine. With her free hand she took Quinn's. Quinn smiled brightly at her as tears began to form in her eyes.

Jesse finally cracked a smile at the two girls in front of him, trying to get Ms. Cocoran out of his head.

**You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
**

Mr. Schue's eyes filled with tears, knowing how much Quinn had gone through and knowing that Rachel was able to help her overcome all of her obstacles.

**Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah  
You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
**

Rachel stood, pulling Quinn to her feet. She wrapped her free arm around Quinn's waist. While the other hand still played the tambourine against her leg. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. The two slowly began to sway together. Quinn's tears were now streaming down her cheeks, but a smile still remained. The rest of the club sat and watched, most without dry eyes.

**You know you can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
**

To both girls the entire room had disappeared. It was just the two of them.

**Wooooh, Wooooh  
You can count on me cause I can count on you**

The song had ended and that's when the girls realized that they weren't the only ones in the room. Rachel blushed as the cheers and applause cascaded over them. "You're incredible," Quinn whispered, leaning her forehead against Rachel.

"I'm nothing compared to you," Rachel whispered back.

"Thank you," Quinn said, as tears still fell.

"Those are happy tears right?" Rachel asked, bringing her hand up to Quinn's face, wiping away the fallen tears.

"Yes," Quinn laughed.

Rachel turned her head to look at Puck, "Thank you Noah."

"Anytime," Puck smiled.

"Girls," Mr. Schue said. "Rachel that was incredible." Both girls made their way back to their seats, their fingers intertwined with one another. Quinn brought Rachel's hand up to her lips kissing it lightly.

Jesse in awe at the two girls that sat in front of him. His mind was made up he wasn't going to come in between them. He knew there was another way to tell Rachel about her mother and that way was through Quinn.

The girls entered their house. Before Rachel knew what was happening she was pinned up against the front door. Quinn capturing her lips. Rachel squealed in surprise, then moaned when she felt Quinn's tongue running over her bottom lip. Rachel let her eyes slip closed, and her mouth open. Quinn's tongued explored every inch of Rachel's mouth. Quinn cupped Rachel's face, her thumbs caressing her cheeks. Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's hips, before moving them into her back pockets, pulling her as close as she could. Quinn moaned into the kiss, pushing her body against Rachel's.

"How rude they come home and oh dear Lord! Girls!" Jacob yelled, they were so engrossed in each other they didn't hear him. "Girls!" Jacob tried again. The girls broke apart quickly. "Seriously at the front door! You couldn't go upstairs! I thought I was going to have to get a spray bottle and spray you two to get your attention," Jacob chastised with a bright smile.

"Sorry Daddy."

"Sorry," Quinn smiled.

"Are we going to have that sex talk?"

Rachel looked at him horrified, "Daddy," she whined.

Quinn laughed, "Sorry we just got caught up in a moment."

"Yes well as much as I love both of you. I would preferably not like to see Rachel pinned against the door, with her hands on your butt Quinn."

"Sorry Daddy."

"It's ok," Jacob smiled, "you guys do make a cute couple.

Quinn blushed, looking to the floor, "Thanks."

Rachel smiled brightly, "Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart."

"Well I'll be in the living room. Oprah is talking about obesity in children," Jacob smiled, leaving the to girls. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand leading her upstairs to Rachel's room. As soon as they were in the room, Quinn was pinned against the door. Quinn smiled into the kiss. Rachel pulled away kissing the tip of Quinn nose.

Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's neck, caressing her jaw line with her thumbs. "What you did today for me was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," Quinn whispered. "You are I can't even think what to call you incredible, but that doesn't even begin to cover what you are. But you are amazing Rachel."

Rachel smiled brightly, "I just wanted you to know that I'll always be there for you," she whispered, pulling Quinn by her waist toward the bed. Rachel turned the taller girl, lying her down on the bed, without breaking the kiss Rachel maneuvered herself atop Quinn, leaving one hand on her waist, while placing one of the mattress by Quinn's head, pushing herself so she now hovered above Quinn. Rachel was careful not to touch the blond's stomach,. Then Quinn did something that surprised Rachel. Quinn removed one of her hands from Rachel's neck, trailing it down her collar bone, then her fore arm, to her hand. Quinn broke the kiss, kissing the tip of Rachel's nose. Quinn moved Rachel's hand, underneath the fabric of her shirt, to the center of stomach. Rachel smiled sadly at her. Quinn curled her fingers around Rachel's hand squeezing it, before her whole body start to shake. Tears began streaming down her face. Rachel tried to move her hand, but Quinn stopped it.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered. Quinn shook her head. Rachel leaned down, showering her with kiss all over her face. Her own tears mixing with Quinn's. Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's. Their lips brushing one another's. "I love you," Rachel whispered, Quinn could feel Rachel's lips moved against hers. Quinn moved forward a tiny bit, capturing Rachel's lips. Quinn removed her hand from Rachel's tangling it in Rachel's hair. Rachel hand stayed on Quinn's stomach. Quinn was healing, slowly.

* * *

So I was writing this and I just couldn't wait to get it posted! That's why there are two updates this weekend instead of just one and I didn't want to wait until next Sunday to put this up! Anyway I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did or didn't cause I can remove it, but I really wanted to have a perfromance since there hasn't been one for a while =)! Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! And I am still open for suggections!


	31. Mother

Title: Breathless  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

Author's Note: Thanks you everyone for your wonderful reviews! And favoriting me as an author and favoriting this story! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I am having trouble with my computer! The computer I type this story on decided that it didn't want to detect my USB Flash drive anymore so I haev to figure out that problem! Anyway! I am going away next weekend so I don't think there will be an update but who knows I might just update it haha! And a warning I hate this chapter this chpater was a pain in the ass to write I didn't know where to start how to end it where it was going. Nothing I reread it I don't know how many times and I rewrote so many times but here it is. Hopefully you guys like it!  


* * *

"Are you alright?" Rachel whispered. She was now lying on Quinn's side, her head on her chest, while her hand remained on her stomach, her other hand resting underneath the pillow Quinn had her head on. Quinn nodded, bringing her hand up covering Rachel's. Quinn rose their hands to her lips, kissing Rachel's lightly. Rachel notice a far away look in Quinn's eyes, "What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

"You."

"Good things I hope?"

Quinn looked down at the diva, "Always."

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

"Please don't apologize. What you went through, you aren't just going to be better overnight. And I would never push you."

"I know that. I just feel like we take one step forward and end up two steps back."

"You're healing Quinn and that's all I could ask for."

"I don't even know why you are wasting your time with me."

"I'm not wasting time with you."

"You deserve so much better. So much more than I can give you."

Rachel picked her head up off of Quinn's chest shaking it, "You see there's a couple problems with what you're saying," Rachel paused, Quinn turned her head to look at her, "You see you are the only one that can give me what I need and want. And how can deserve someone better when I already have the best?" Quinn cupped Rachel's face with her hands and pulled her to her. She captured her lips, licking her bottom lip. Rachel opened her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to enter, their tongues danced together. Quinn turned on her side, rolling Rachel on her side, then rolling atop her. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn pulled away, "You're amazing," she whispered.

"Nothing compared to you. You're brave, incredible, smart, sexy," Rachel trailed off.

"Rachel Berry are you trying to seduce me?"

Rachel moved her hands, sliding them into Quinn's back pockets, "Is it working?" Quinn nodded as she leaned down, capturing Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel broke the kiss, trailing kisses up Quinn's jaw line and back down. Quinn moaned, pulling away. Rachel groaned in disappointment, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to rush this," Quinn said.

"Oh," Rachel said, "I'm sorry."

"I want to. I really do. It's just that we haven't been together that long. And I just want I don't even know what I'm saying."

"Baby, it's ok," Rachel whispered. "I understand," she said leaning up, chastely kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"You do not have to say you're sorry. You're right. We really haven't been together that long and with everything that's happened it's ok.

"You truly are amazing. You're my Superstar," Quinn smiled brightly. "Do you want to go out on a date?"

"With who?" Rachel joked. Quinn slapped her on the arm, then tried to roll off the smaller girl. However, Rachel moved her hands out of Quinn's pockets wrapping them completely around her waist, holding her tightly. Quinn laughed, lying her head down on Rachel shoulder, kissing her neck. Rachel turned her head, allowing Quinn more access to it.

"Do you?" Quinn whispered.

"Of course. When would you like to go?"

"How about Saturday?"

"That sounds great," Rachel smiled, Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's hair running it through it lightly, while her other hand rested underneath Rachel's pillow. Rachel's right hand ran up and down the length of Quinn's back. She brought her free hand up, tangling it in Quinn's hair lightly running her fingers through it. Rachel sighed softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn whispered.

"Different things."

"Care to share?"

"Most of my thoughts are about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah like what you would look like naked."

Quinn laughed, "Perv."

"I can't help it," Rachel laughed, "I'm just kidding."

"What's on your mind?"

"Blake."

"I'm lying in your arms and your thinking of Blake?" Quinn asked, picking her head up off of Rachel.

"Not in that way," Rachel smiled. "I'm just worried that he'll try something."

"You shouldn't worry because I don't want Blake."

"But he wants you. Quinn I don't think you see how much that boy wants you."

"I told you I wouldn't go if you didn't want me to."

"I don't want to be that girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to be that girlfriend that tells you not to do something and then you don't. I want you to think you can do things without asking me."

"But if you don't feel comfortable with me going I won't."

"And the cheerleading?"

"What about it."

"Quinn you asked me first what I thought."

"I wanted your opinion. I tell you things because I want your input. I don't tell you them to get your permission," Quinn said, removing herself from Rachel, standing up from the bed. "With big decision I would like your opinion because you are important to me. Not only are you my girlfriend, but you're my best friend. And sometimes I need to be able to talk to my best friend. I'm not asking you for your permission, Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, beginning to walk toward the door. Rachel was up on her knees on her bed, reaching out grabbing Quinn's wrist before she could walk out of reach. Quinn stopped.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said softly. "I'm just scared of losing you," she said hanging her head. Quinn sigh softly, taking a step so she was directly in front of the bed. "I mean who am I to hold onto?"

Quinn cupped Rachel's cheeks, lifting her head so their eyes could meet, "You are incredibly smart, beautiful, talented, the most important person in my life." Her thumbs running over Rachel's lips. "I feel like we are both feeling the same thing. Both thinking we are going to lose one another," she whispered.

"You aren't going to lose me Quinn," Rachel whispered.

"And you aren't going to lose me," Quinn whispered back, leaning in capturing Rachel lips. Rachel moaned softly into the kiss. Quinn broke the kiss when Rachel heard an unfamiliar ringtone blare from Quinn's phone. Quinn's eyes widen in surprise. Quinn picked up her phone and left the room, leaving a confused Rachel.

A few minutes later Quinn returned to Rachel's room. Rachel had moved from her bed to her desk.

"Hey," Rachel said softly. "Is everything alright?"

"It was my mom," Quinn replied softly. Rachel stood from her desk, making her way to Quinn.

"Are you alright?"

"I, I, she kicked out my father. And suddenly wants a relationship. She knew about my," Quinn said, as tears began to fill her eyes. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl.

"It's ok."

"She knew! She knew what happened and decided to wait weeks before trying to call me!" Quinn yelled, wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel. "She knew!" Quinn began to sob into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel felt Quinn's knees give, she brought them both to the floor slowly.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I got you." Quinn cried harder into Rachel's shoulder. She cried so hard she fell asleep on Rachel right there on the floor. Rachel softly ran her fingers through long blond hair. "I wish I could take it all away Quinn," Rachel whispered. "I wish I could make everything better." She leaned down placing a kiss on Quinn's forehead. Quinn's eyes fluttered opened slowly.

"Hi," Rachel whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought about your mom?" Quinn asked. Rachel opened her mouth and closed it/, trying to find the right words to say. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I'm just trying to figure out what to say. I think about what she would be like. I think about what her and I would do together. If I look like her. If she can sing like I can because I don't believe I got my singing ability from my fathers. You've heard them sing it's like nails on a chalkboard," Rachel joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I wish I had never known my mother."

"Quinn," Rachel started.

"No! She knew I was pregnant and refused to side with me when Daddy threw me out. She knew I lost my baby and didn't come around."

"I had to learn about that time of the month from Daddy. Dad didn't know how to explain and Daddy had a hard time talking to me about it. There are times when I wish my mom was around. But I wouldn't trade my fathers for anything. Quinn I don't know how you are feeling right now. I wish my mom would reach out to me. But I understand how you are feeling toward your mother. And if you don't want to talk to her I will support you, but if you do decide to talk to her and fix your relationship with her I will support you."  
"I don't want a relationship with her."  
"And I will support that."

"What about you? Do you ever think about looking for her?"

"Sometimes," Rachel said, bringing her hand up to rest on Quinn's cheek, her thumb brushing over Quinn's lips. Quinn kissed Rachel's thumb that slowly moved over her lips. She snuggled closer to the diva, allowing her eyes to close. Rachel kissed the top of her head, sighing softly.

The next day Quinn sat in the library during her free period, working on her homework so she didn't have to do it later.

"Hi," Jesse said softly. "Can I sit?"

"No," Quinn replied quickly, her eyes not leaving her book.

Jesse nodded, "I'm not in love with her."

"I'm sorry?" Quinn asked, looking up at him for the first time.

"I'm not in love with her. I didn't move here for her. I moved her for another reason. May I sit?"

Quinn looked at him curiously, "You better have a good reason."

Jesse took a seat across from Quinn, "Has Rachel ever talked about her mom?"

"Why are you asking about her mother?"

"That's why I'm here."

Quinn's mom hung opened, eyes wide, "Her mother?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She's in love with you," Jesse said,

"Rachel's mom is in love with me? I've never met her!"

Jesse laughed, "No, no, Rachel's in love with you."

"Oh. I knew that. Ok so what does that have to do with her mother?"

"She'll listen to you. You see we sang together and I didn't know she was seeing anyone so we came up with this elaborate plan that I would get her to fall in love with me and then I could slowly begin to tell her."

"Why can't she just talk to Rachel herself? Wouldn't have be a great idea?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"I said the same thing. The thing is she signed this contract with her fathers saying that she wouldn't contact Rachel until she was 18. However, if Rachel decided she wanted to see or talk to her she could, but Rachel would have to make the initial contact."

"Oh," Quinn said, not knowing what to say or ask. "Why are you telling me this?"

"My whole intention was to move her and make Rachel my girlfriend and slowly introduce things about her mother. I didn't realize that she would have someone. And I told her mother that you were in the picture and you kind of scare me and so does your Latina friend. Anyway, after I found out I wanted to back out because you guys are cute together. And yesterday when Rachel sang that song to you, you could see every emotion she felt for you and you looked at her with such an admiration that I just couldn't do it anymore. I didn't want to come in between you two. I couldn't imagine destroying something as precious as you two. As cheesy as that sounds."

"And you decided to tell me about Rachel's mother."

"I figured you could introduce the idea better than myself. I had it all planned out but then you were in the picture and everything back fired."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you can do something. I can't unless you want me to try and come in between you, which I really can't see that happening now."

"You don't want to be here."

"I was kind of forced here. I was happy where I was."

"She forced you here," Quinn said, Jesse nodded. "Nice lady."

Jesse chuckled, "She got me a few auditions. And then threw that back in my face."

"I don't think I want her to meet her."

"She isn't that bad, but she's really set on meeting her."

"Look I don't think I can help you. If Rachel wants to meet her mother, she'd ask her fathers about her. She would make a power point presentation, a pros and cons list, all of the above. She hasn't, so I don't feel that it is my place to do so."

"I understand I just thought you should know."

"I really think you should just tell Rachel. She's understanding."

"I wish I could. I can't just tell her hey your mother wants to see you."

"Why not? I don't get it."

"Because than that would be her making contact. Trust me I already went through all this. Rachel has to start asking questions and come upon her on her own."

Quinn sighed, "I should have told you to just go away when you asked to sit down."

Jesse laughed, "I'm sorry."

"I can't make Rachel do something she doesn't want to do. She hasn't asked about her mother and it's really not my place to bring it up. And to be honest this a lot to take in. And I'm pissed that you were going to pretend to love her! How could you do that to her. Even if we weren't together I'd kick your ass because of that."

"I'm sorry," Jesse replied.

"I just really don't know what you want me to do. You know I have to tell her. I never keep anything from her anymore. Last time I did I almost destroyed everything."

"I'm sorry I just, the way you guys looked at each other made me realize that I wouldn't do anything to mess that up. I just figured you should know what was going on."

"Why doesn't she just go to Jacob and James. I mean they are understanding guys,"

"I don't know."

"Look I appreciate that you aren't going to try and get in between me and Rachel. But I don't know what I can do. I don't have much luck with my own family. I just don't know what you want me to say."

"I have a tape. It's of her singing. My whole plan was to get her to start questioning about her mother. This was after we'd been dating and we would go through some of her old baby things and I was going to slip the tape into the box. And then take Rachel to her and have her mother sing."

"You're kind of a sleaze."

"Yeah I know, but with a good intention."

"Still I think I might have to kick your ass for all of this."

"Yeah well I didn't plan on you being in the picture. You're important to her. I can see that and I just thought it would be easier this way."

"I can't do this to her. I don't want to do this to her. She's been through so much with me and I don't want to do this."

"I'm sorry. I just thought," Jesse stopped. "I don't know what I was thinking. It was easier when you weren't part of the picture. I was just going to sweep her off her feet and then tell her about her mom and then go back to where I belong."

"I can't believe you would hurt someone like that."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking, I mean I was but just about myself. And I really like Rachel. She's the girl version of me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I am going to tell her about this."

Jesse sighed, "I know."

"I don't know what you want me to do.

"I'm asking for your help."

Quinn sighed, closing her book. She stared at Jesse unsure of what to do.

* * *

So there it is the worst chapter in my opinion of this whoel story and hopefully it will be the last. Anyway what do we want Quinn to do? Will Quinn help Jesse? Or should Quinn ruin everything for Shelby? And what you guys probably noticed is that Quinn still has no idea who Rachel's mom is. And we still have Blake and Quinn. I know you guys are just dying to know what is going to happen between those two! ANd then we have Rachel and Quinn's date awe my personal favorite to write about. A lot more in store. I hope you guys still enjoy reading this cause if not I can stop I know you just want to see these two happy but where's the fun in that. So if you want more please let me know. Any other suggestions?


	32. Just The Right Thing To Say

Title: Breathless  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

Hey Everyone! So I am so so very sorry I haven't updated. I love this story but I am kind of losing my muse, but I have gotten it back. I feel bad I'm moving at a very slow pace with getting this story moving, but if you all still want to read awesome! Thank you for all the reviews and favoriting of the story. I really do appreciate it. So with out further ado…the next chapter.

* * *

Quinn sat at the edge of Rachel's bed waiting for the diva to come home from her dance class. She racked her brain on how to start the conversation with the dark haired beauty. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Rachel come into the room.

A soft touch brought her out of her thoughts, "Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn looked up, "Hey."

"You were deep in thought. I was talking to you for like five minutes."

"Sorry. How was dance?

"It was good. Are you ok?" Rachel asked standing in front of her.

Quinn brought hands up to Rachel's waist, pulling her forward. "Yeah. Hi," Quinn whispered, Rachel cupped her face, leaning down capturing her lips.

"I need to shower," Rachel said against Quinn's lips. Rachel noticed a far away look in Quinn's eyes. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled softly. Rachel let her hands travel down Quinn's neck, down her arms, taking hold of both of her hands, squeezing them lightly before retreating to her bathroom. Quinn sighed, once again going back to thinking about how she was going to start this conversation. She pulled out the tape that Jesse had given her flipping it over and over. She stared down at the tape. Rachel came back into her room, seeing that Quinn was still in the same position she had left her in, but she was holding something looking at it intently. She walked over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder, causing the blond to jump.

"Sorry," Rachel said softly.

"I have to talk to you about something," Quinn said, tapping the tape on her hand, looking up at Rachel. Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers, pulling her in front of her. "Jesse doesn't love you."

Rachel looked at Quinn confused, "Ok."

"He was pretending to be interested in you, which I find unbelievable and I wanted to kick his ass because of it. But there was a reason why he did it," Quinn sighed, looking at the floor, Rachel placed her index finger underneath Quinn's chin lifting it.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. Quinn lifted her hand, placing the tape in Rachel's. "What's this? I mean I know it's a tape, but what's on it?"

"Jesse was sent here because of your mother."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "Quinn what are you talking about?"

"Jesse came to me and told me," Quinn started.

"Quinn none of this is making sense."

"I know it sounds crazy and everything."

"So wait Jesse came to you that he was pretending to be interested in me because of my mother."

"Yes."

"Are you finding it hard to believe that someone other than you would be attracted to me?"

"What? No!"

"So you're saying that Jesse this whole time, moving to our school, fighting with you, has been all for a show because of my mother."

"Rachel," Quinn started

Rachel took a step away from Quinn, interrupting her, "Are you that jealous of Jesse that you are making up stories to hurt me?" Tears had already formed in Rachel's eyes and were on the verge of falling.

"What? Rachel no. I'm not making this up."

"I thought we were over this. I told you he doesn't mean anything to me, but you have to go and make up some elaborate story about my mother and Jesse! Quinn why would you do something like that? How could you!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel no I'm not," Quinn said, standing from the bed, walking toward Rachel. She reached out for the diva.

Rachel stopped her before she could finish, "Don't touch me! Just get out!" Tears were now falling freely from both girls' eyes.

"Rach."

"Get out!" Rachel screamed, throwing the tape at the wall. Quinn left the room, closing the door behind her. Rachel crashed onto her bed, holding on tightly to her pillow, sobbing into it.

A couple hours later Rachel heard a soft knock on her door, then open and close. "I didn't make it up." Rachel turned her head at the voice. Quinn's eyes matched Rachel's both puffy and red. "I never would do anything like that. I would never hurt you like that intentionally. And I want you to hear me out before you throw me out again. Rachel turned her head away from Quinn, looking back at the wall. "Jesse came to me in the library. And if you need to you can ask him. He told me what he was planning. He didn't know I was in your life. His whole intention was coming here, wooing you and then slowly tell you about your mother. Your mother has a contract with your fathers that she couldn't make contact with you until you were 18. But if you were to search her out then she would be able to talk to you. I told Jesse I wanted nothing to do with this because it was sneaky and I didn't like it. I told him to just come clean with you, but he said it would be her making contact, which I don't know if this is messing everything up, but I couldn't keep that from you. I don't know who your mother is. I didn't ask. I didn't want to know unless you wanted to know and we would find out together. That tape that I handed you was of her singing. He said you would be able to find her if she sang. I didn't understand it. And a lot of it to me doesn't make sense. But your mother wanted to see you, to meet you," Quinn said, slowly making her way toward Rachel's bed. Rachel felt the bed dip behind her. She saw Quinn's hand hover over her side, before retreating it. Rachel reached behind her, grabbing onto Quinn's hand, wrapping her arm around her.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel sniffled. "I don't know what came over me." Quinn shifted her body so she was directly behind Rachel. Rachel turned over to face Quinn, bringing her hand up cupping her face. "I overreacted I don't even know why I said what I said. I know you would never do anything like that to hurt me intentionally. I guess I was just surprised, scared, I don't know what I'm feeling."

Quinn shifted closer to the brunette, arm hand running up and down Rachel's back soothingly. "I wasn't going to help him. Jesse, he wanted to keep up with his charade, keep telling you he was in love with you. I didn't want him to do that so I told him I would help. I told him I would tell you more show you I don't know. All I know is that I didn't want to keep this from you because you deserved to know."

"I'm so sorry Quinn."

"It's ok. It came out of the blue you have every reason to be upset, scared, shocked."

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You were hurting. I did the same to you when I was hurting. I mean I think what I did was way worse."

"You came back."

"I'm tired of running. And I'm not running from this. You're kind of stuck with me," Quinn smiled, Rachel smiled and chuckled. "There's that smile I love," Quinn whispered. 'I'm sorry about all this. It's all manipulative. You shouldn't be manipulated into doing something."

"Do you think I should find her?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt Dad and Daddy."

"I don't think this will hurt them. You're allowed to be curious," Quinn replied, Rachel caressed her cheek with her thumb, before tangling it in her hair, lightly running her fingers through it.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Like what?"

"Why would you intentionally hurt someone to get to them?"

"I don't know," Quinn whispered. "But if you want to find your mother and we do, do you want me to kick her ass?"

Rachel laughed, leaning in chastely kissing Quinn's lips, "What's with you and all this ass kicking?" Quinn shrugged and smiled. Rachel leaned forward resting her forehead against Quinn's. "What would you do?" Rachel whispered.

"I miss my mom," Quinn whispered sadly. "There are sometimes I wish I could run into her arms and cry. But when I feel like that I usually just run to you. If my mom were to come around I don't know what I would do to be honest, but I had her in my life and then she left. I really don't know how you feel about the whole situation. I know when we talked about it before you said you thought about her."

"What if she lets me down?"

"Then I'll be here to pick you up," Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled sadly, leaning in capturing Quinn's lips. Quinn brought her hand up, cupping Rachel's cheek, her thumb, caressing it softly. Rachel deepened the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel's tongue to explore it. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss.

Quinn felt tears escaping from Rachel's eyes with her thumb, breaking the kiss, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

"You just know the right thing to say," Rachel whispered.

"There's been something I've been afraid to say to you," Quinn said softly, wiping away the stray tears. Quinn took a deep breath, "I love you."  


* * *

  
So do you guys still want more? Are you all still into my story cause if you aren't I think I can get back into it *huge evil grin*! I do appologize for the delay in updates. And normally I post on Sundays but I'm not watching anything on TV right now and I figured why not put an update up! So does anyone have any suggestions? What do you guys think about the relationship between Shelby and Rachel? Do you want them to have one? Or should there not be one and that James and Jacob are enough for Rachel? Should Judy come back into Quinn's life? Also do you guys want to see more interactions with other characters. In earlier chapters I had a little bit of Puck, but mostly it's been Quinn and Finn. Do you want more of that or do you just like the Rachel and Quinn interaction? Should Rachel have someone she can confide in? Plus the DREADED Blake will be coming up probably in the next chapter maybe. Thank you all for reading and for taking time to review it's very much appreciated! Ok now I am done.


	33. Charming Revamped

Title: Breathless  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Early Update! I hope you like it! Ok so I received a review which I appreciate very much and decided to take another look at this chapter cause when I wrote it it happened to be late and I was tired. I had dividers in the story but for whatever reason they disappeared. Again I apologize to who ever read this and thought it was strange. I'm a little disappointed in myself I guess I was waaaay more tired than I thought an got too far ahead of me. So I went through and added more and took parts out. I hope it makes more sense now and it flows a little better. Thank you for the honesty because if I wasn't told then I wouldn't have known that people were lost so anyway here is the REVAMPED chapter Charming. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

"I love you," Quinn said again this time louder, with more passion.

Rachel smiled, "I love you too, so much, so, so much." Rachel leaned in pressing her lips against Quinn's. The kiss was full of passion. Neither one wanting to pull away, however, when the need for air overpowered both of them, they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against one another's. Quinn leaned forward, brushing their noses together, placing a chaste kiss on the tip. Rachel smiled.

"Are you ok?" Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded, moving closer to Quinn, their bodies melding together.

"Will you listen with me?" Rachel whispered, turning on her back. She reached over to her nightstand, grabbing the tape from where she had placed it after Quinn left. Rachel lied on her back, staring at the tape. Quinn slowly moved her hand over Rachel's stomach, resting it.

"Of course," Quinn whispered.

"I don't think I want to listen to it right now."

"You don't have to."

"I don't know what I want to do."

"Take your time."

"I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"What if she can't sing? Or what if she's better than me?"

Quinn giggled, "I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"There is no way she is better than you at least in my opinion."

Rachel turned back over to face Quinn, smiling brightly at her, "You, my dear, are very charming." Quinn smiled back at her, leaning forward pressing her lips against Rachel's.

"What do you want to do?"

Rachel sighed, "What should I do?"

"This one is up to you, Superstar."

Rachel smiled at the nickname. She stood from the bed, placing the tape in the player and pressed play. She lied back down her back toward Quinn. "Hold me?" Rachel asked. Quinn shifted so she was pressed right up behind Rachel. Her right hand slid underneath the pillow Rachel's head was resting on, while her left arm wrapped around Rachel's midsection. Rachel placed her left atop Quinn's, curling her fingers, intertwining them. Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's shoulder. A voice soon filled the room. Then "I Dreamed A Dream" floated through the air. Quinn could feel Rachel tense, but relaxed when Quinn, wrapped her arm tighter around her.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked in a whisper. Rachel nodded. Quinn soon heard Rachel begin to sing along with the tape. Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's shoulder. The song ended and Quinn felt Rachel begin to shake. She leaned forward, kissing Rachel's shoulder, slowly moving up. She kissed up her neck, behind her ear. Her lips hovered above Rachel's ear, "It's ok," Quinn whispered, pulling Rachel's body closer to hers, "I got you." She leaned down, kissing Rachel's cheek. Rachel brought her hand up to her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms burying her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. "Do you know her name?"

"I don't."

"How am I supposed to find her? Why did she have to go at this a sneaky way?"

"You know her voice now Rach. And you know she's closer than you think. As for the way she went about trying to find you, it sucks, but give her a little bit of credit for trying."

"You'll help me look for her?"

"Of course," Quinn said, leaning down placing a kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

"I want to find her Quinn."

"Ok," Quinn answered simply.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn stated, her hand running up and down Rachel's back soothingly.

"I don't even know where to start."

"Jesse quit Vocal Adrenaline to be with New Directions. We'll start there."

"And we can see what they have in store for Regionals too! Quinn you are a genius!" Rachel said, looking up at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes, leaning down capturing Rachel's lips with hers. Quinn felt Rachel smile into the kiss.

"And you are a dork."

"But I'm yours."

"Yes you are," Quinn smiled.

"You go with Blake tomorrow."

"I don't have to."

"No, no you should go. Like you said he doesn't know anyone."

"You can come with me?"

"I can't I promised Puck I'd help him set up for his party."

"If he offers you a drink, don't you dare take it."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I won't plus you'll be there not too long after me."

"If he tries anything," Quinn started.

"You'll kick his ass. You know I really don't like violence Quinn and lately all you've been doing to threatening to kick people's butts."

"Yeah well," Quinn started, but was cut off with Rachel's lips.

Rachel pulled away, "You know you don't have to go all white knight you kinda already have the damsel."

"I still have to be your white knight, they don't just save the damsel they protect too."

Rachel brought her right hand up to Quinn's cheek, "My charming knight." Quinn blushed. Rachel leaned up capturing Quinn's lips. She deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel's tongue to explore. Quinn pulled away, smiling brightly at Rachel. Rachel yawned, causing to laugh. Quinn brought her hand from Rachel's back up to her hair, lightly running her finger through it. Soon Rachel was asleep, snoring softly.  


* * *

The next day flew by for both girls. Rachel stood by Quinn's locker fidgeting anxiously.

"Hey!" Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. "Are you alright?"

"Hi. Yes I'm fine," Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. "How was your day? I didn't see you after second period."

"It was alright."

"You still sore from this morning?"

"A little not as bad, but I guess that's what I get for wanting to be back on the squad."

Rachel smiled, leaning up kissing Quinn's cheek. "Are you just meeting Blake? You're driving separately right?"

"Yes," Quinn smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. "Do you want me to drive you over to Puck's before I go?"

"I'd like that."

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yes," Rachel said, slinging her back pack over her shoulder, only to have it taken off her shoulder by Quinn. Rachel smiled, "I can carry that you know."

"I know, but I want to carry it for you."

"My charming knight," Rachel grinned. "I was thinking about my mom all day today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rachel replied, wrapping her arm around Quinn's.

"Are you sure you want me to go. I mean we are just going to the mall then over to Puck's. I can just stay at Puck's with you. I'm sure Blake won't mind."

"Quinn go. He doesn't know anyone."

"I'll find another Cheerio to escort him around."

"It's ok. You are allowed to have friends Quinn."

"I know and I do. I have you, Finn, Puck, Mercedes."

"You don't have to list them," Rachel interrupted with a smile.

Quinn smiled, "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Quinn smiled, walking Rachel over to the passenger side door, opening it for her.

"Thank you, so chivalrous," Rachel beamed.

"You're welcome." Quinn got in her car, driving them to Puck's. The car ride was silent, Rachel contently holding onto Quinn's hand. Quinn lifted their hands up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on Rachel's.

Quinn pulled into the driveway. She got out opening Rachel door, offering her hand the shorter girl. They walked up to the door together. Quinn gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before she knocked on the door.

"Hey ladies!" Puck said.

"Hi," the girls said in unison.

"Quinn I was not expecting you till later."

"I wanted to drive her."

"Oh ok. Well Rachel," Puck said offering her his arm, "shall we?"

"We shall," Rachel said, turning to Quinn, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in a little while," she said, taking Puck's arm.

"Bye guys have fun and I'll see you later," Quinn said, turning to walk back toward her car with a bright smile on her face.

Puck closed the behind them, "So why did you let Quinn go with Blake?" Puck asked, leading Rachel through the house.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"He wants in her pants."

"Noah must you be so vulgar."

"That wasn't vulgar. I could have said much worse."

"I trust Quinn, but I don't like Blake. I know what he wants but I know who Quinn wants."

"You're a better person then me Berry."

"I know that."

Puck rolled his eyes, "You're good for her."

"You think."

"I can see it. To be honest Berry you're good for me too. You helped me through a pretty rough time. So thank you."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you Noah."

"How is she doing?"

"Better everyday, just like you."

"I think about her a lot, Beth."

"You're allowed to."

"I feel bad though I didn't have to go through what Quinn went through."

"Yes, but she was still your daughter."

"I know, but I didn't feel her move around everyday."

"That doesn't make your connection any less."

"I know. How about you? I know you were attached to her as well."

"I'm ok Noah. I just want to be there for Quinn and you of course."

"Well you are definitely good for her. I mean she's a Cheerio again and doesn't let anyone give slushie facials well except to Jew Fro and normally that's just after he does something to you."

Rachel laughed, "She's good for me too. I'm less."

"Uptight?" Puck questioned.

"I was going to say overwhelmed, but yeah I guess that too."

Puck laughed, "So Berry tell me your secret," he replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"What secret would that be?"

"How you are able to get the hottest girls. I mean you have to let me in so I can use it."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I will not help you get into a girl's pants. You do fine just on your own."

"That's true," Puck replied. So if you won't help me do that, will you let me watch you and Quinn make out?"

"What is with you and Finn wanting to watch us make out."

"It's hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes, lightly punching Puck in the chest, "Pig."

"Owe," Puck replied, rubbing where Rachel had just punched.

Rachel grinned, "Serves you right."

"Have you gotten into her pants?"

"Noah!" Rachel said, slapping him on the arm.

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"No it is not."

"Fine," Puck said with a pout.

"That will not work on me."

"How does it not work? Quinn taught me it!"

"She just does it better," Rachel smiled.  


* * *

"Hey sorry I'm late," Quinn said, walking up to the main entrance of the mall.

"It' s ok. You're here now," Blake smiled, grabbing Quinn's hand. Quinn pulled it away, placing it at her side.

"So have you been to this mall yet?" Quinn asked as they wandered through the hallway.

"Nah. I don't do a lot of shopping. I don't like to be honest, but I figured I should try and find my way around this town."

"There's really not much to it. There are a couple restaurants, this mall, a couple bars, and a theater."

"Maybe we can check a restaurant tomorrow. We can't tonight because of the party but maybe after the game tomorrow we can?"

"I'm sorry I have plans tomorrow."

"Maybe another time."

"Maybe you can take someone else," Quinn replied.

"I'd rather take you."

Quinn smiled, feeling uncomfortable, "Look I think there's something."

"I have to find something to wear for tonight," Blake interrupted her.

"Well we can go look, I mean we are in the mall. There really is."

"Alright let's go to Macy's," Blake cut her off once again. Quinn sighed, following him in the store.

"What about this one?" Quinn asked holding up a shirt to her body.

"It's purple."

"And it's pretty," Quinn smiled.

"It's purple."

Quinn glared at him, putting the shirt back down on the rack, "How about this one!"

"It's not bad," Blake smiled, taking it from her hand, resting his hand atop Quinn's. Quinn removed her hand quickly looking away from him. "How about this one?" he asked, holding up a striped black and blue shirt.

"Eww. It looks like a bruise."

Blake laughed, "You're cute," he said putting both shirts down on the rack.

"I thought you liked," Quinn was cut off when his lips smashed into hers. Quinn brought her hands up to his chest pushing him away. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I'll go try these on," he said walking away from Quinn. Quinn brought her hand up to her lips, wiping away the remnants of the kiss.

"She was right!" Quinn said to herself.

Blake came back out, putting both back on the rack. "I didn't like either of those."

"Ok."

"How about those over there?" he said, pointing toward a secluded section of clothes. He walked over to them, Quinn not too far behind him. He turned around quickly, pulling her into him, crashing their lips to together. Quinn squealed in surprise, punching him in the chest with her hands.

"Stop!" Quinn yelled. "What are you doing? I didn't like it the last time when you tried what makes you think I would want to do it again!" Quinn yelled, wiping her mouth.

"I thought maybe you'd just like some privacy."

"No I just don't want to kiss you! So stop trying! Look I told you I would come here with you as a friend. I am with someone that I love. You're lucky I don't kick you in the balls!" Quinn said, starting to storm off.

"Wait," Blake said, lightly grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry. Truly. I don't do that whole home wrecking thing. I honestly did not know you were with anyone honestly. I'm really sorry Quinn," he replied. "It's just you're really cute and charming and I thought single. Guess I thought wrong."

"It's ok," Quinn replied. "Look we can be friends, but that's all.

"I think I'm going to go with the solid black one," he smiled. "I did kind of like that one."

"I would too. You should wear it to Puck's, bet you'd catch a lot of the girls' eyes," Quinn joked.

"I'm sorry again."

"It's ok, but please don't try it again," Quinn replied. "We should get going so we can get to the party." Blake nodded and smiled.

* * *

The party was slowly starting to pick up. Two people here, two people there. Rachel was standing by the stereo looking through Puck's collections when Santana approached her.

"Berry! Where's Q?"

"She should be coming soon."

"She better cause when she gets here I'm going to kick her ass."

"What is with everyone wanting to kick everyone's butt. Seriously Santana I will not let you hurt her."

"She told me she would be here so she can be my pong partner and I signed us up well now it has skipped us so we have to wait."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I will not let you harm her over a silly game."

"Whatever," Santana huffed, storming off.

Rachel said with an eye roll. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. "Mmm, Noah."

"Noah?" Quinn questioned.

"Ah! I thought you were Noah," Rachel giggled, as she turned Quinn's arms. "Hi," she replied, leaning up to give Quinn a kiss, but Quinn pulled back.

"I should go get Noah for you since that's whose arms you'd rather be wrapped," Quinn replied, pulling away from Rachel.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelped, pulling Quinn back to her. Quinn smiled brightly at the shorter girl.

"Hi," Quinn whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel whispered back, leaning up placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "How'd the shopping go? Oh and Santana wants to kick your butt. But I told her she was not allowed to."

"What did I do?"

"You weren't here so she couldn't play pong and your turn got bumped down to the very bottom."

"Oh well," Quinn shrugged.

"So you know what I find amazing," Rachel smiled.

"Don't you want to know how shopping went."

"Yes I do, but I want to tell you what is amazing first."

Quinn grinned, "What? Me right?"

"And you say my head can't fit through doors."

"Well Superstar, it's true sometimes I do wonder," Quinn smiled. "So what do you find so amazing."

I'm dating the hottest girl in school."

Quinn laughed, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Only a cup of this blue stuff," Rachel smiled. "You want to know what else is amazing?

"What's that?"

"You. So how did it go?" Quinn smiled brightly, the frowned. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"You were right. He tried to kiss me."

"Blake?" Quinn nodded. "I'll kill him!" she exclaimed, pulling from Quinn.

"Hey! What happened to no violence it doesn't solve anything."

"That was when you were doing the violence."

"So it's ok for you?"

"Yes," Rachel said, pulling away from Quinn only to be pulled back by her wrist.

"You, Superstar, are not going anywhere except with me and far away from Blake," Quinn said, pulling Rachel out the back doors. Quinn took a seat on the lawn couch, pulling Rachel down with her. Rachel, however, straddled Quinn's legs. She cupped Quinn's cheeks, pulling her into a heated kiss. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her as close as she could. Rachel moaned softly into the kiss. Quinn deepened the kiss, sucking on Rachel's bottom lip. She bit it softly, before running her tongue over it. Rachel opened her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance Quinn winning in the end. Quinn broke the kiss, taking a look at Rachel, who still had her eyes closed. She kissed down to her chin, then up Rachel's jaw line, then down her neck, biting and sucking softly. Another moan escaped Rachel's lips.

"Woo!" Puck screamed. Quinn pulled away from Rachel's neck, turning bright red, burying her face in the crook of Rachel's neck. Rachel's eyes had shot opened and were now glaring at Puck.

"Noah!"

"Sorry girls you are out in the open. I am allowed to look. But damn that was hot!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Did you need something."

"No. Just making sure everything's alright out here and it looks like it is. Q, Santana is looking for you and I quite 'when you find her you better make sure she gets her ass in here or I will kick it in here.' So you better get in here," he said, turning to go back into the house.

"Guess we got a little carried away, huh?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled, "If it makes you feel any better have a slight buzz and that mixed with a tiny bit of jealousy may have been the culprit."

Quinn laughed, "You're adorable. But you don't have to worry about Blake. I told him no twice."

"Twice?"

"Yeah he tired to kiss me twice."

"Woah wait. He tried to kiss you twice? Why didn't he stop after you tol him no the first time?"

"He thought I didn't like PDA because the first time we were basically in the middle of the store for everyone to see. The second time he pulled me into a more secluded area to look at other shirts and then tried to kiss me there."

"You obviously don't care about PDA," Rachel laughed.

"Just not with him or anyone else," Quinn smiled. "Except you of course."

"Nice save."

"Thank you," Quinn replied, leaning up pressing her lips against Rachel's.

"Come on let's get you inside so I don't have to take home a bruised girlfriend."

"But it would make me look so bad ass."

"I don't really want you looking all bad ass."

"But then you can kiss it all better," Quinn whined.

"Oh really?" Rachel cocked her eye brow, leaning down, her lips a breath away from Quinn's. Quinn nodded, leaning up, taking Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel broke the kiss, kissing up her jaw line, then down her neck, sucking and biting softly, causing Quinn to moan. Rachel kissed back up her neck. Quinn turned her head, giving Rachel more access to it. Rachel pulled away, turning Quinn's head toward her, reclaiming her lips once again.

"Fabray! I swear if you do not quit making out with your girlfriend and get in here I will send Jew Fro to your house and have him record whatever it is you do at home."

Rachel finally detached herself from Quinn's lips, "We cuddle. And that's quite boring to watch." Quinn smiled, Santana glared.

"Hey guys!" Brittany smiled. "Q it's yours and Santana's turn to play pong. Can you come because I'm getting bored standing there."

"Be right there," Quinn smiled.

"See Santana all you had to do was ask nicely," Rachel smiled, removing herself from Quinn, straitening out her dress.

"Whatever," Santana huffed, taking Brittany's hand.

Quinn wrapped her left arm around Rachel's shoulder, wrapping her arm slightly around her neck, pulling her into her. She kissed the top of her head. Rachel brought her hands up to Quinn's arm curling her fingers around it. "You look good tonight by the way," Quinn said. Rachel beamed, tilting her head down, kissing Quinn's arm. They stood for a little while, just enjoying the closeness.

* * *

So there is the revamped chapter. I am so sorry to whomever read the first one. I thought it was really good but I guess that's what happens when you are tired and don't reread things. So again I apologize and i hope this was better if not. Then the next chapter will be better lol. That is if you want to still read, which hopefully you do. But let me know your thoughts and suggestions I appreciate them. Thanks again! Hopefully this chapter is better!


	34. Are You Sure?

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Rating: WARNING-Intimate TIMES very INTIMATES TIMES in this part! You waited for it hopefully I didn't disappoint, but I have to wanr you I'm not a fan of this chapter. I don't know how well I write initmate and if you don't like it I will take them out and lower the rating lol!  
**Warning M rating!**

**

* * *

**Another month had come and gone. Rachel slowly contemplated whether or not to try and find her mother. Regionals were coming closer and closer. The Club was slowly becoming one. Jesse had gone back to Vocal Adrenaline taking all New Directions ideas with him.

"Come!" Rachel said, grabbing Quinn's hand pulling her to the parking lot.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes said.

"Come!" Rachel said, grabbing Mercedes hand with her free hand.

"Rach, babe, where are we going."

"Vocal Adrenaline is doing some of the same music as us. We are going to confront them. Jesse took them with him when he left and I want to kick him."

"Girl I don't think that would be the greatest idea if we are caught then we can be disqualified from Regionals."  
"Non sense Mercedes if they are stealing our music then we have the right to confront them and kick him."

The girls entered the auditorium in the balcony ducking down below the chairs not to be seen. Vocal Adrenaline was in the middle of a song when they were stopped by their coach.

"No! Guys that was awful! This is how you do it!" Shelby yelled as music once again filled the air. As soon as Rachel heard her sing, she started gravitating toward her. Quinn knew her voice a week earlier that voice had just filled Rachel's room.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes whispered-yelled. "Go get your girl," she said turning to Quinn.

"Rach!" Quinn whispered.

"Oh my God she's going to get us disqualified! Quinn!"

"Come on," Quinn said, pulling Mercedes toward Rachel. They followed Rachel down toward the stage. Quinn ran forward, taking Rachel's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Rachel turned to face Quinn. Quinn nodded toward Shelby.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Rachel asked. Shelby looked down at the young girl. "I think you're my mom."

Shelby slowly made her way down toward Rachel. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Rachel replied.

"Who are these two?" Shelby asked, nodding toward Mercedes and Quinn.

"This is Quinn and Mercedes."

"Hello," Shelby said, looking at the two of them.

The four stood in a awkward silence, "It's Kurt," Mercedes said, lifting her phone. "I'll be outside."

"So what you guys doing here?" Shelby questioned.

"You don't want to know why I think you're my mother?"

Quinn leaned forward, whispering into Rachel's ear, "Baby let her take everything in. I'm going to find Mercedes. Come find me when you're done ok?" Quinn pulled away, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too Quinn." Quinn slowly backed away from the two that looked so much alike. She grabbed Rachel's hand, squeezing it lightly before walking away.

"So," Rachel started.

"Do you want to sit?" Rachel nodded, taking a seat, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to find you?" Rachel questioned herself and Shelby.

"How did you?" Shelby asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"You're voice. I found this tape in my dads old things from when I was a baby."

"Look at you now. So grown up. How old are you?"

"16," Rachel replied.

"This is a bad idea," Shelby said standing quickly.

"Wait. Please,' Rachel begged.

"Come back next week. I just need some time," Shelby said, standing and walking away from Rachel. Rachel sat in shock after a few minutes Rachel stood walking outside, finding Quinn and Mercedes sitting on a bench.

"Hey Girl," Mercedes smiled. "How'd it go?" Quinn stared intently at the diva.

"It was great. She was absolutely wonderful. We have plans to meet up again next week. Mother-daughter bonding," Rachel lied. Quinn could tell just by the way she was acting. "Ready to go?" Rachel smiled.

After dropping Mercedes off, Quinn drove the two of them home. They sat in silence on the way home. As soon as the car was in park, she got out the car making her way into the house, Quinn following not too far behind her.

"Rach," Quinn tried. They made their way up to Rachel's room, "Baby? How did it really go?" she asked.

"I told you. It was wonderful," Rachel lied again. Quinn grabbed Rachel's shoulder, turning to her face her.

"Don't lie to me," Quinn whispered, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel brought her hands up to rest on Quinn's neck, caressing her jaw line with her thumbs. "What happened for real?"

"She said she needed time."

"Time? But she wanted Jesse to seduce you and then bring you to her basically."

"I don't know Quinn it's what she said," Rachel replied irritated, putting her arms back down at her side, trying to pull away from Quinn. However, Quinn just wrapped her arms tighter around her, pulling her body back into hers. She slowly started to sway back and forth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Quinn replied, kissing the top of her head. Rachel brought her hands back up to Quinn's neck, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I just feel like she just doesn't want me around. Like I wasn't what she was expecting," Rachel whispered.

Quinn turned her head, so her lips were right by Rachel's ear, "Then she is the biggest idiot there is," Quinn whispered. "She doesn't know what she is missing out on. She'll miss out on the most gorgeous, talented, smart, generous, kind, girl there is. And is she doesn't want to get to know that girl then screw her. If she is willing to let you go," she was cut off when Rachel's lips captured hers. Rachel broke the kiss, only to cup Quinn's face, crashing their lips together. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss, as Rachel deepened it. She slowly ran her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth, allowing Rachel to suck softly on her bottom lip, before entering her tongue. Rachel's hands, slowly traveled down Quinn's neck, moving to the front of her, trailing over her breast, stopping on her stomach.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned, breaking the kiss, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"Is this ok?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded leaning forward connecting their lips once again. Rachel pulled away once again, "We aren't moving too fast?" Quinn shook her head, as her hands slowly slid underneath the fabric of Rachel's sweater. Rachel moaned softly into the kiss. Quinn's hands began to rise, bringing the sweater with them. Quinn broke the kiss, both girls staring intently into each others eyes. Rachel raised her arms, allowing Quinn to remove her shirt completely. Quinn tossed the shirt to the floor. The two stood unmoving, staring at one another. Quinn nodded, answering all of Rachel's unasked questions.

"I, I don't know what to do," Quinn whispered.

"We'll learn together," Rachel whispered back. Rachel leaned up, taking Quinn's lips with hers. Rachel's hands found the hem of Quinn's shirt, pulling it up. Their kiss broke only so they shirt could be removed. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair. Quinn's hands rested on Rachel's waist her thumb caressing small circles against the bare skin. She moved her right hand, finding the zipper on Rachel's skirt, slowly lowering it. It fell to Rachel's feet, where she kicked it to the side. Rachel trailed her hands down, over Quinn's, stopping at her stomach, resting them. Rachel broke the kiss, "I love you," she whispered. Quinn could feel her lips move against hers when she spoke.

Quinn covered Rachel's hands with hers, "I love you," she whispered back. They lips connected again, nothing was rushed. Quinn brought her hands up, cupping Rachel's cheeks. Rachel trailed her hand further down to the button of Quinn's jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped them, tugging them down. She let them fall to Quinn's feet, Quinn kicked away. Rachel slowly back toward the bed, pulling Quinn with her. She stopped when the back of her legs hit the bed. Quinn slowly lowered Rachel to the bed. Quinn broke the kiss, trailing her lips, up Rachel's jaw line then down her neck. Rachel turned her head to give Quinn more access to it.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned softly. Quinn lightly bit down on the sensitive area and sucked softly. Rachel's hands made their way up Quinn's back, finding the clasp to her bra, undoing it and letting it fall between them. Quinn pulled away, sitting back Rachel's thighs. Quinn removed the bra throwing it to the ground, Rachel stared up at the blond. She smiled softly at her. Rachel sat up, connecting their lips once again. Quinn tangled her hands in the chocolate locks. Rachel rested her left hand on Quinn's waist, while her other hand, slowly trailed up her stomach, stopping when she reached Quinn's left breast. She softly ran her thumb over Quinn's hardening nipple.

"Oh God!" Quinn moaned, pulling away from Rachel's lips. Rachel kissed down Quinn's chin to her neck. Quinn leaned her head back giving Rachel access to her neck. Quinn moved her hands from Rachel's hair down to the clasp on Rachel's bra, undoing it. Quinn brought her hands back up, cupping Rachel's cheeks, bringing their lips together. Quinn pushed forward, lying Rachel back down on the bed. Quinn pulled away hovering over Rachel. She brought her hand to the strap on Rachel's shoulder, pulling it down, doing the same on the other side. Rachel smiled, as her hand continued running her thumb over Quinn's nipple.

Quinn threw Rachel's bra to the floor. Quinn slowly kissed down Rachel's chin, kissing up her jaw line, then down her neck. She slowly trailed her lips up and down her collar bone, then down to the valley between her breast. She slowly kissed up Rachel's right breast, taking the nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Quinn!" Rachel moaned. Quinn smiled against Rachel's skin, moving her lips down Rachel's stomach. She stopped when she reached the waist band of Rachel's panties. Quinn pulled away looking at Rachel, who was staring at her. She nodded, Quinn smiled, hooking her thumbs at the waist band, slowly pulling them down. Quinn kissed her way back up to Rachel's lips. She deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip. Rachel opened her mouth, allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. Rachel moaned as Quinn trailed her hand back up Rachel's leg, up her side, taking her breast in her hand, squeezing it lightly. Quinn pulled away, hazel meeting chocolate. She slowly moved her right hand down over her stomach, meeting soft curls. Her free hand took Rachel's, intertwining their fingers

"I don't," Quinn whispered. Rachel placed her finger over Quinn's lips. Quinn kissed it, giving her a small smile. Rachel trailed her finger down over Quinn's chin, down her neck, valley of her breast, stomach. She stopped when she reached Quinn's hand, moving it downward. Rachel stilled her, removing it from Quinn's, up her stomach, resting on Quinn's breast, her thumb lightly running over her nipple. Quinn moaned softly, leaning down, capturing Rachel's lips. Her index finger and middle finger slowly, slid up and down her folds. She felt the wetness and moaned into Rachel's kiss. Rachel moaned, arching her hips upward into Quinn's hand, trying to cause friction. Rachel ran her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Quinn broke the kiss, her fingers still moving up and down Rachel's folds, "Are you sure?" Quinn asked stopping at her entrance.

"Oh God!" Rachel moaned, pulling away from Quinn.

Quinn could see the pain in Rachel's face. "Are you alright?" Quinn whispered her lips brushing Rachel's when she spoke. Rachel closed her eyes tightly, Quinn had stilled her finger so Rachel could get used to it. "Do you want me to stop?"

Rachel shook her head, "Slow." Quinn nodded, pulling her finger out and inserting it again slowly, stopping so Rachel could get used to it. Quinn repeated the movement several times. She could hear the groans of pain becoming moans of pleasure. "Ah!" Rachel moaned, as Quinn began a steady rhythm. "More," Rachel moaned. Quinn entered her again this time with her index and middle finger. She stilled them once she entered, so Rachel could get used to them. She began pumping in and out, her hips rocking with each thrust. She was soon thrusting harder and faster. "Ah! Uh! Quinn!" Rachel moaned. Quinn connected their lips. Quinn could feel Rachel's walls clenching against her fingers. "Quinn!" Rachel moaned, pulling away from Quinn's lips. "Uh! AH! UH! UH!" she moaned with every thrust. Quinn could feel she was close, she slowly slowed her fingers and thrust in, pulling out slowly, then pushing in. "Oh God! Quinn!" Quinn picked up speed once again, thrusting in and out, in and out. She felt Rachel's walls tighten around her fingers.

"I love you," Quinn whispered, pumping in and out. Rachel's hand tightened around Quinn's, while her other hand gripped the sheet.

"AAAAHHH! !" Rachel screamed. Quinn leaned forward, resting her forehead against Rachel's. She slowly rode out Rachel's orgasm with her. She stilled her fingers inside of Rachel. Rachel slowly came down from her climax, tilting her head up, capturing Quinn's lips.

Quinn broke the kiss, pulling away to look in Rachel's eyes, "Are you ok?" she whispered. Quinn released Rachel's hand, bringing her hand up to Rachel's forehead, brushing the wet hair out of her face. Rachel just leaned up, taking Quinn's lips with hers. Quinn pulled out of Rachel, wiping her hand on the sheet. Without warning Rachel flipped Quinn on her back. Soon it was Rachel's name that was being screamed.

Rachel lied with her head on Quinn's chest, slowly running her hand up and down Quinn's arm, both freshly showered and in pajamas. "I love you," Rachel whispered.

"I love you," Quinn returned, tangling her hand in Rachel's hair.

"I don't want to see her next week," Rachel said softly.

"You don't have to."

"But then there's this part of me that is so curious that I want to."

Quinn smiled, "You have time to think about it."

"May be I should talk to my dads."

"You could."

"I can find out what happened," Rachel said, "but what if I offend them?"

"I don't think you can do that. I mean you're there Gold Star, my Superstar," Quinn laughed. "You're allowed to question Rachel. They know you will it was only a matter of time."

"I just don't know what I feel."

"And that's ok, you don't have to."

"How are you so calm?"

"I just got laid?" Quinn questioned with a laugh.

Rachel laughed, "You're a nerd. Why are we together?"

"Because in the middle of all the seriousness you just need a laugh. And because you kinda love me."

Rachel tilted her head up, leaning up, taking Quinn's lips with hers. "I'm not so sure about that now."

"Ouch," Quinn replied, removing her hand from Rachel's hair, placing it over her heart. Rachel laughed, placing another chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips, kissing it. "Give it time Rach, Sometimes things just take time. I mean look at you and I."  
"We took our good ole time."

Quinn smiled, "And now look at us. Your mom just needs time to think about things. You just met your mom after 16 years of not knowing her. You finally saw what she looked like, how she sounded live. She finally saw you, found you basically. You both just need time to digest it all."

"You're right," Rachel sighed.

"Most of the time I am," Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled back, "Do you ever think about your parents?"

"Sometimes," Quinn paused, "but then I think that I have the best ones right now. My house was never home. It was a place I stayed at. School was more of a home then my house. But now I have a home, with you and your dads. I couldn't ask for more." Rachel smiled, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Quinn leaned down capturing her lips with hers. Quinn smiled into the kiss, causing Rachel smile.

Rachel pulled away, "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," Quinn returned her lips brushing Rachel's.

* * *

Aright so that was that chapter. Don't know if I like it. Don't know if it will stay up. Tomorrow it may be gone, who knows! Let me know what you think and if you have a anything you would like to see happen. Any characters you want in the story? I do have to tell you all thank you soooo soooo much for all your reviews, favoriting this story, and favoriting me as an author! I appreciate it so much! When you all do that it makes me want to write! Hoe you enjoyed reading and if you didn't well then hopefully the next chapter will be better!


End file.
